What in the World
by orpsgod
Summary: James is heartbroken, and Jack wants to help. Now why would that be? Must be something in it for him don't you suppose? Not slash folks. Please read and comment.
1. Chapter 1

What in the World

Chapter 1

He probably could have saved himself a lot of trouble if he had wanted to. But he was in a _looking for trouble_ kind of mood. He had been almost from the first moment she told him _where her heart truly lies._ After the shock of that statement had a chance to sink in that is. That had been a while ago, but he hadn't been able to shake it yet.

He had taken a leave and set out on a merchant ship, not caring where it was bound, to come to grips with his feelings. All he had managed to do so far on his travels was consume a large amount of rum. He wasn't even sure what port they were in. What he did know for sure was he wanted to fight something or someone to get rid of this gut-wrenching pain he was feeling, a feeling the rum had not succeeded in erasing.

He didn't even bother to order a mug as he strode into the tavern; his system was already diluted with quite a bit of rum already. He stood there for a moment hoping someone would notice a _Commodore of the Royal Navy_ standing in the middle of the room in such a place as this, but everyone ignored him much to his dismay. He would have to resort to other measures if he were to get what he came for. He opened his mouth to shout out some insult to all within hearing distance, hoping to be able to physically rid himself of the anger, and if he were honest with himself, the sadness he felt.

Swaying back and forth he shouted, "All right you bunch of scurvy sea rats…"

That was all he managed to get out before being rudely interrupted by a hand over his mouth and an arm dragging him out of the center of attention.

"I don't think ya want to be doin that mate." The voice said in his ear, and then loudly to all the patrons of the bar who had stood up ready to fight at the words that had been uttered, "Don't pay him any mind gentlemen. Just my addled cousin James…. on my Mother's side. We've always suspected he was a eunuch, wears the uniform to feel more manly you know. Lovely soprano by the way. Would anyone care to hear him sing?... No?" then with much hand and arm waving, "All right then, back to your drinks men. That's it, drink up. Drink up men. More where that came from. No doubt the bartender will be more than glad to keep your mugs full with the proper amount of coin thrown his way. Much more satisfying than an old bar fight any day. There you go, that's it. Drink, drink." He said as the men regained their seats and their mugs.

James was unceremoniously sat on a chair, the man's hand still over his mouth and arm holding him still. James let out a muffled oath as he saw who was sitting there smiling at him.

"Now Commodore, I would absolutely love to be able to take my hand from over your mouth and put it back on my mug of rum where it belongs. But you'll have to promise me your not going to do anything… _stupid_. Such as shout out things that will cause these men to leave the drinking and enjoying of their mugs of rum and in doing so severely inhibit the drinking and enjoying of my own mug of rum. Savvy?" he said with a smile that did not quite reach his eyes. His hand stayed firmly attached to the Commodore's arm until he was sure what reaction he would get from said Commodore.

James thought about jerking away and continuing his tirade, he contemplated it quite seriously, but at last nodded his head in agreement.

"Much more better!" Jack said with a wink, "Now how about a drink between old friends, what say you to that?"

"What I say is we never have been _friends_, nor in any conceivable way will we ever remotely be able to be called _friends_ in the future Captain Sparrow." James replied in as haughty a tone as he could manage in his rum soaked state. After a short pause he added, "I will take that mug though if you don't mind."

"I knew you'd come around Commodore." Jack said as he started to pat him on the back and received a drunken glare in return.

A mug was placed in front of James and as he started to drink Jack addressed him.

"So what brings one of Her Majesties finest way out here?"

"I fail to see how that is any of your business Captain."

"Just curious Commodore, this is a little out of the way for the Royal Navy so I'm thinking you've not brought your bonny ship. At least I haven't heard of any Navy galleons in the area so I doubt you're on official business. More of a personal nature I would say." Jack said as he watched the Commodore's face for any reaction. He was rewarded with a fleeting glimpse of pain wash over said Commodore's countenance.

"As I said Captain, it's none of your business."

"Just trying to help Commodore………" James interrupted this with a loud snort.

"I do in fact think of others from time to time Commodore, regardless of the general consensus on that fact. I just thought maybe there was something………or someone you might like to talk about to a sympathetic ear………..But if not that's fine. Not really my burden to bear and all that you know." Jack finished with a small pout on his face.

James' rum had started to kick in, "I have no intention of discussing my personal business with a pirate, and especially you." he said pointing an unsteady finger in Jack's face, "Because you are the worst pirate I have ever heard of. And the most annoying, and for that matter you don't know when to keep your mouth shut. If I were foolish enough to discuss anything with you it would probably be spread across the entire ocean before it barely cleared my lips. And my love life or lack of it is none of your business." He finished with a hiccup and then a belch and leaned heavily back in his chair. "I need another rum."

"I'm thinkin ya need more than that mate." Jack said as he looked thoughtfully at the Commodore as he motioned for the barmaid to bring another round.

An hour or so later Mr. Gibbs and some of the other crew showed up. Mr. Gibbs looked at the Commodore sitting there half passed out in his chair and then questioningly at Jack.

"Seems our presence has been graced with a Commodore Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye Cap'n I see that." And with a puzzled look on his inebriated face said, "What 'r we gonna do with him?"

"That happens to be the question I've been asking myself Mr. Gibbs, and have come to the conclusion I don't rightly know the answer to said question yet. I'm sure something will come to me though Mr. Gibbs. It always does. Might as well haul him out to the Pearl with us Mr. Gibbs. If we leave him here by his onesies he'll probably get himself into more trouble than he can handle."

"Sounds like trouble fer us is what I'm thinkin Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs answered warily.

"Nothing we can't handle Mr. Gibbs." Jack answered cheerily as he boosted James out of his seat. Mr. Gibbs got under one shoulder and Jack the other and they walked him out of the tavern towards the Black Pearl.

About half way there Mr. Gibbs, who had been pondering as much as his unsober mind would allow him to ponder anything said, "What ya suppose he be doin way out here?"

"He seems to be vexed Mr. Gibbs."

"Vexed Cap'n? Vexed by what?"

"What vexes all men Mr. Gibbs."

Mr. Gibbs thought on this for a moment and then with a bright smile said, "A woman?"

"A woman." Jack answered solemnly. "And it's up to us to do our best to help the Commodore through his vexing problem Mr. Gibbs."

"Why's that Cap'n?" Mr. Gibbs asked puzzled.

"Leverage Mr. Gibbs, leverage."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	2. Chapter 2

What in the World

Chapter 2

James was less than a perfect gentleman on the way to the Pearl. He disgorged himself of excess rum more that a few times during the walk, much to the chagrin of Jack and Mr. Gibbs. Luckily they were both a little less drunk and still agile enough to avoid being hit by any of the mess.

"How could you have even a bit of that remaining in you Commodore after all you have left lying along our path?" Jack asked making a face and not really expecting an answer.

Trying to pull himself up to his full height and straighten his shoulders unsuccessfully and in the process almost sending them all to the ground, he replied in a very drunken but trying to sound haughty tone, "I mmm a Comorder in the Roygal Navvv yy 's ow." Followed by several hiccups and one very loud belch.

"Well I guess that explains it then. You are full of it. Royal Navy that is." Jack said cheerily rolling his eyes at Mr. Gibbs.

They arrived at the longboat and loaded James in with a loud thunk to several parts of his anatomy, which elicited quite a few more grunts and groans from said Commodore.

"He's gonna feel that in the mornin Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs said.

Jack just smiled in reply.

They rowed to the Black Pearl and managed to manhandle James aboard avoiding _too _many more thunks to the Commodore's person. Jack had a couple of the men take him to one of the cabins to sleep it off.

"I'll bet me Mother's apron he don't feel much like a Commodore in the mornin." Mr. Gibbs smirked at Jack.

"I would imagine you're right on that account Mr. Gibbs." Jack said with a none too sympathetic smile. "Now prepare to get underway. I feel a need to travel… seaward."

"Do we have a heading Cap'n?" and seeing Jack smile and point out to sea Gibbs said nodding his head, "Aye Cap'n seaward it is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James woke the same way he had for much of the time he had been on leave. A headache to beat all headaches throbbing inside his head, a nasty left over rum taste in his mouth, nauseated, and no immediate memory of what had or hadn't happened the night before.

He lay still on the bunk for a time, afraid to move and bring on the heaving from his guts he had experienced in the past when he had moved too quickly after waking up.

He felt the pitch of the ship, which didn't help his stomach any, and figured he must have somehow made it back to his ship before they had sailed off without him. His body ached and was very sore, which was rather unusual, almost as if he had been in a fight or something. He didn't remember any fights, but then he couldn't remember much from the time they made port and he had left the ship.

He continued to lie there and just _be_ until he could get some semblance of his normal self to surface. He spoke to himself, "You know you have to get a hold of yourself James, else you will wind up a drunken deck hand on some scow somewhere. If you haven't managed to do that to yourself already."

He lay there for a little while longer listening to the sounds of the ship. He had almost dozed back off when he heard a voice call out that brought him to an upright position in a hurry, and also brought on the heaving he had hoped to avoid.

"Mr. Gibbs, we shall head that way for awhile."

He had to be dreaming. Then he started to remember a little of last night, and a certain face of a certain person sitting next to him. No, it wasn't possible. It had to be a mistake.

"Aye Cap'n that way it is." He heard another familiar voice call out in return.

James buried his head in his hands when his insides decided to give him a brief respite, "What in the world have I gotten myself into? And why do I feel this is not the most opportune time to give up the rum?"

He felt the ship turning sharply which brought on another wave of heaving. After he had emptied more than he thought he could possibly had left in his stomach he slumped back on the pillow. He would just lay here for a bit. No need to go jumping headlong into something until his mind was a little clearer. After all he was where he was and probably far out to sea now by the movement of the ship beneath him. He needed to be more in control of his faculties before he dealt with this particular person.

He did go back to sleep but fitfully at most. He tossed and turned dreaming about pirates, skeletons, pirate skeletons, and a pirate skeleton with a tri-corn hat and gleaming gold and silver teeth shining like a beacon from his skeleton-y mouth. And standing next to the pirate skeleton with the tri-corn hat was a tall skinny man with a big plumed hat on his head and a blacksmith's hammer in his hand grinning at him. And in between them both stood a girl in pirate garb who kept repeating over and over again "I shall _never_ marry a Commodore of the Royal Navy. That's _not_ where my heart lies."

The turning once again of the ship, and the fact that this turning of the ship was at such an angle that it threw him out of the bunk awakened him. He landed on the floor with an oath. He stumbled to his feet and headed for the door. He would find that…that…pirate and give him what for!

He emerged on deck and spying his intended target by the rail strode in that direction.

Unfortunately he didn't quite convey the effect he was hoping for as the minute he started to shout at the target his stomach once again betrayed him and he wound up heaving over the rail.

"You might want to think about going a little lighter on the rum from now on Commodore, seems it doesn't settle well with your delicate constitution." Jack said in a quasi-sympathetic tone.

"Blast…upchuck…you…upchuck….Sparrow!"

"Now now Commodore," Jack said with his normal floppy hand and wrist movement, "I don't really feel it's fair to blame your excessive consumption of rum on me. I believe you did that all on your onsies. And it's Captain…Captain Jack Sparrow. Drunken slovenliness is no excuse for bad manners even for a Commodore."

All James could do is glare at Jack as he leaned over the rail hoping his stomach would stop heaving long enough for him to throttle the man standing next to him.

"So," Jack said in an extremely chipper tone, "I'll bet you're wondering just where we're headed."

"For Hell?" James choked out between heaves.

"Much more better Commodore." Jack said with a smile.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	3. Chapter 3

What in the World

Chapter 3

"I don't give a fig where we're headed. I just want to go back and sleep until this is all over…..or I die, which ever comes first." James said disheartened.

"Would you like me to escort you back to your cabin and tuck you in Commodore?" Jack said with a small smile.

"Indeed! I am perfectly capable of escorting myself, _Pirate_." James snapped back.

"Just a bit of information for you Commodore for future reference perhaps." Jack said as he tapped James on the head with a couple of fingers and received a glare in return. "I don't believe it is physically or in any other way I've ever seen or heard of, or been told about by others for that matter possible for you to escort yourself as it were. I believe in the true sense of the word you need someone else to actually do the escorting if you were inclined to be doing any such thing as that which you weren't and which in fact is what I offered….and you declined for me to do just a moment ago, if you remember that is."

"It will be a cold day in Hell before I request or require the assistance of the likes of you _Captain."_ James spat out and headed for the companionway very unsteadily.

"Suite yourself Commodore." Jack said with a grin as he watched James staggeringly trying to make his way across the deck. Then turning to Mr. Gibbs and looking around at the sky said, "I believe I'm feelin a chill in the air Mr. Gibbs." And walked off with a little larger grin on his face. Mr. Gibbs looked up at the sky questioningly and then at the retreating figure of Jack and shook his head. This was definitely going to be an interesting voyage.

James managed to make it back to his bunk with a brief stop in the galley for a bottle of rum, feeling at the moment one more bottle would not make any difference in the situation he found himself in other than he would be pleasurably passed out and oblivious to what was going on around him. He couldn't imagine a better state to be in right now. He popped the cork and began drinking, and soon after fell into his hoped for pleasurably oblivious state.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was in his cabin studying some charts when he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter." He called, and Mr. Gibbs opened the door and walked over to where Jack sat.

"Just came from checkin on the Commodore Cap'n. He be sleepin like a babe."

"Ah good Mr. Gibbs. We shall let him sleep it off as it were, less trouble with him in that state. It does seem a shame the way he has fallen off his Commodore-ly pedestal so to speak."

"And we are going to do something about that Cap'n?"

"We are going to try Mr. Gibbs." Jack said. "And in the trying may, if all goes as planned, get something for ourselves."

"And what would that be, if you don't mind me askin?"

"Something shiny Mr. Gibbs, or more correctly, something that will lead us to something that will lead us to something shiny."

"I see." Mr. Gibbs said not seeing at all.

"All we need do when we reach our destination is make sure the Commodore is his stuffy Commodore-ly self Mr. Gibbs." And after a pause, "Which may be more of a task than I originally thought do to the present lack of anything resembling his former stuffy Commodore-ly state being in any sort of abundance at the present time. Savvy?"

"I'm not sure……but shiny you say. Aye shiny will just about do it." Mr. Gibbs said as he turned to exit the cabin. "Perhaps I'll go clean and press the Commodore's uniform."

"Good man Mr. Gibbs." Jack said with a grin as he started to peruse the charts once again. And then as an after thought, "Oh and by the way Mr. Gibbs, _hide the rum_."

"Aye Cap'n."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James woke the next morning feeling better. He only had a slight headache and his stomach had calmed to a tolerable nauseated state. He was however, for some inexplicable reason sans his uniform. He didn't remember taking it off, of course there was a lot over the past day or two he didn't remember. He looked around the cabin and didn't see it laying there either. Surely Sparrow wouldn't stoop to stealing his uniform would he? Maybe Sparrow had some kind of up until now un-revealed fetish for Naval Uniforms, and Commodore's uniforms in particular. What other reason would there be for someone to have come in while he was passed out and helpless and strip him of his uniform. He stood and wrapping a blanket around him headed out the door and straight to the Captain's cabin.

Jack heard a loud pounding on his door, waking him with a start. "Who is it? What do you want? And it better be important!" Jack called out.

The door slammed open and there stood the Commodore. Before he had taken a half a dozen steps inside the cabin he was shouting and rummaging around through the room.

"I know you took it Sparrow! And I want it back! Where is it, what have you done with it? Give it back now!"

"Commodore? what are you doing? Commodore please be careful, that is very old brandy you are slinging around there! Commodore please! Rum! Rum! Not the rum!" Jack said in horror as James tossed two bottles of rum from the desk to the floor. Jack scrambled out of bed as fast as he could trying to impede its floorward travel.

There they stood in the middle of the floor glaring at each other. Jack in his skivvies, James in his blanket.

Jack was the first to speak. "I must say Commodore, that blanket does not do you justice. Gray is not your color at all. With your complexion you really should go with a brighter shade."

James started to advance on Jack then with fire in his eyes. Jack did his best to back pedal and stay out of the Commodore's reach, which was not easy because there was all of a sudden a large desk behind him stopping his retreat.

"Blast you Sparrow!" James shouted as his hands tried to close around Jack's neck.

Jack's hands went up to deflect the Commodore's hands and they wound up being tangled together with each other.

Mr. Gibbs picked this moment to bring the Commodore's uniform to Jack's cabin. He entered the room not expecting to see his Captain standing in his skivvies and the Commodore standing stark naked, the blanket having been forgotten and dropped to the floor in his hands quest for Jack's throat, entangled together.

Both men looked at Mr. Gibbs. Mr Gibbs looked at both men. He then very quietly and very quickly laid the uniform down on the nearest piece of furniture and backed out of the room, shutting the door silently behind him.

"Blast!" James said.

"Bugger!" Jack said.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	4. Chapter 4

What in the World

Chapter 4

"Now see what you've done Sparrow!" James snarled.

"I've not done a thing Commodore, I'm not the one that came barrelin into someone's cabin bare arsed now am I." Jack said with a smile.

James grabbed the blanket off the floor, wrapped it around him and huffily headed for the door, grabbing his uniform on the way out.

"Don't forget what I said about bein a little more colorful Commodore." Jack called after him and received a slamming of his door in reply.

"Poor Commodore, he's got no sense of humor at all." Jack said shaking his head in amusement and then with an "Oh! There you are!" picked the two bottles of rum up and carefully placed them back on the desk.

James stalked back to his cabin, as well as he could stalk with the blanket tangling around his legs and all. He dressed in his uniform and sat fuming on the bunk.

"Get a hold of yourself James. You always manage to let that man put you in a situation that makes you look like a fool. You must stop letting that man get under your skin even if he is the most irritating individual you have ever run across." James thought to himself. Standing and straightening his uniform and taking a deep breath he headed out the door towards the galley. He couldn't remember the last time he ate and his stomach was growling. Maybe he could calm himself over a nice hot cup of tea.

Mr. Gibbs was sitting eating breakfast when James entered. He motioned for the Commodore to come and sit across from him.

"So Commodore, how's your uniform fittin this morning?" Gibbs asked innocently.

James thinking this was some reference to him being uniform-less earlier began trying to explain what that was all about.

Mr. Gibbs held his hand up to stop the Commodore and said, "Now Commodore I know it's been awhile since I wore a Jack Tar uniform and things may have changed since I did. For all I know that sort of thing runs rampant in the Royal Navy these days. But my feelin on the matter is to each his own. What's between you and the Cap'n is between you and the Cap'n."

"There is _nothing_ between _me_ and the _Captain _except maybe a lot of hostilities." James said defensively.

"What ever you say Commodore is fine by me."

"I am trying to explain since your comment about my uniform fitting was a direct reference on the state of undress you found your Captain and I in this morning. Wasn't it?" James finished this rather unsurely seeing the look come across Gibbs face.

Mr. Gibbs looked puzzled for a moment and then it dawned on him, "I just wanted to know what ya thought of me launderin skills Commodore. I be the one that washed and pressed yer uniform for ya. Wanted to make sure I didn't shrink it or nothin."

"Oh." James said at a loss for words for a moment, and then thinking to himself, "Once again he has done it to you and he's not even in the same room. Blast that man."

"Maybe we should just stick to eatin Commodore and forget the conversing for awhile."

"That would probably be the best course of action to pursue at present Mr. Gibbs."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack stood at the wheel looking toward the horizon. They would be at their destination in a few more days. He smiled at the thought of what awaited him, and smiled a little bigger at what awaited the Commodore, if he could unobtrusively obtain the Commodore's co-operation that is. It would all depend on that. "You'll definitely have to be on your toes for everything to work out as planned Jack. The Commodore can be one of the most irritating and unco-operative people you have ever met when he puts his mind to it."

Mr. Cotton approached and Jack spoke, "Mr. Cotton take the wheel. I feel a need to go talk with our guest."

Jack found James in the galley eating. Mr.Gibbs was also there eating. Both men sitting across from each other and acting like the other wasn't there. It appeared to Jack they were at all costs avoiding any eye contact with each other. "Interesting." He thought to himself as he entered.

"Well Commodore, Mr. Gibbs havin a nice breakfast together are we?" Jack said cheerily.

James' head snapped up and he glared at Jack. "I am having a nice breakfast all by myself." He spat out at Jack.

Mr. Gibbs just looked at Jack, shrugged his shoulders, and gave a lopsided smile.

"Commodore you surely aren't still upset about this morning are you? That's been ages ago, old news at it were." Jack said as he slid onto the seat beside James.

"I would appreciate it if you would keep your distance _Captain_ Sparrow."

"Now Commodore, things happen, conclusions are jumped to, situations are misjudged, intentions are misconstrued, and actions are misacted on. All trifles to be forgotten." Jack ended with a flourish of hands and a smile. "No need to pout about it now Commodore."

"I am not pouting Captain, I am merely trying to keep my person from any more embarrassment and abuse at your hands." James finished huffily.

"Ah because you are a Commodore in the Royal Navy and feel you should be above all that eh?" Jack said still smiling.

"Because I am also a human being Captain and do not deserve it." James snapped out.

"Very well Commodore," Jack said slapping James on the back, "from this moment on we shall turn over a new leaf. What say you to that Commodore? From this time forward we shall just be the best of friends. What say you Commodore do we have an accord?" Jack held out his hand to James.

James hesitated thinking how this could backfire on him. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a chance." He thought to himself and slowly extended his hand to shake Jack's outstreched one.

James thought to himself as they were shaking hands, "I know I am going to regret this."

Jack thought to himself as they were shaking hands, "That's it Commodore, one step closer to where I need you."

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	5. Chapter 5

What in the World

Chapter 5

"So Captain Sparrow, just where are we headed?" James asked as he and Jack were standing on deck.

"We are headed for a marvelous place that will surely do you a world of good Commodore." Jack answered with a sly grin.

Not noticing the grin on Jack's face James continued, "You haven't answered my question Captain, and I'm not sure I want you taking me any where to do me a _world of good_ for that matter."

"Oh you will like this place Commodore." Jack said still smiling.

"And just what makes you so sure about that Captain?"

"Because this place is as close to heaven as you and I will ever get Commodore."

"Indeed. So does this place have a name?"

"Bridgetown Commodore, the pearl of the Caribbean. Beautiful women, friendly people, and did I mention rum? Lots and lots of rum, a truly wonderful place. I happen to have a friend there of some importance." Jack said gesturing all the while with his hands.

"I seriously doubt that Captain." James said with a snort.

Jack looked at him and asked, "Just what is it that you doubt Commodore? The friendly people, the beautiful women, or the rum?"

"That you have a friend there, or anywhere else for that matter." James answered snidely.

Straightening his shoulders and tilting his head up Jack replied self-importantly, "I do have friends Commodore……… just not very many."

"Indeed!" James spat out.

"I don't believe you are trying very hard to uphold our accord Commodore. You seem to be holding on to old grudges unlike meself who has tried to be, to the true letter of our accord, a friend. A friend who does not needlessly attack physically or verbally for that matter, one who professes to be friendly but then turns around and snottily and snidely attacks the one who is trying to be friendly and withholding such snotty and snide remarks from any interaction between the said parties as it were, and in the withholding of such trying to do something totally unselfish and nice and in no way benefiting said friendly person in any way what so ever for the previously mentioned snotty and snide person."

"We shall see Sparrow. I find it hard to believe you are doing anything that doesn't in some way benefit you." James said as he walked away.

Jack called after the retreating figure, "Captain….Captain Sparrow." And then to himself, "I think he does that on purpose."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James was in the galley the next morning when Mr. Gibbs entered.

"What do you know of this Bridgetown we are bound for Mr. Gibbs?"

"A lovely place Commodore, friendly people, beautiful women……….."

"Yes, yes I have heard all that." James interrupted, "Lots of rum and all that. What about this friend your Captain was talking about?"

"Don't know much about him Commodore. Jack did some sort of favor for him awhile back, not sure just exactly what. The man has felt indebted to him ever since. I think he holds some position of power. I know he tolerates some pirate presence there. I've heard its cause some of the swag finds its way into his pockets."

"I see, a corrupt man gaining personal wealth at others expense." James said caustically.

"Don't know bout all that Commodore. Only met him once and he seemed like a good man." Gibbs said as he left with his cup of coffee.

"Good man indeed!" James mumbled to himself. "We will see about that." Then thinking things over, "Perhaps it would benefit me to meet this man. When I return to my post it might serve my interests to have information on someone who provides save haven to pirates."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at Bridgetown the next day and were greeted by numerous canoes loaded with smiling natives chanting Jack's name over and over again.

"Sparruw, Sparruw"

Smiling, as he stood on the railing, Jack waved to the throng and said in their native language, "Yes my friends, Captain Jack Sparrow has returned with gifts for you." He motioned for the crew to open several chests sitting on the deck full of trinkets and cloth of various materials and colors, and other items valued by the natives. The natives clambered onto the ship and began going through the various merchandise.

"Commodore, would you care to go ashore?" Jack asked as he made his way through the milling people crowding his deck.

"As a matter of fact I would Captain. I am looking forward to meeting your friend."

"Then ashore we shall go. Mr. Gibbs ready the longboat."

They rowed ashore and were greeted by more adoring natives chanting Jack's name.

"No wonder you like it here so well Captain. These natives are all as daft as you."

"Not daft Commodore, the term is friendly, something you wouldn't understand."

"I know what friendship is Captain and you don't get it by trickery or bribery."

"Depends on who you're trying make your friend Commodore." Jack said with a grin.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

4


	6. Chapter 6

What in the World

Chapter 6

James and Jack headed for the main part of town and the home of Jack's friend, Sir William.

Sir William Courteen had bought this island almost 30 years ago and established his own settlement. Although he based quite a few of the laws on English law it was in all respects independent of any country. He was respectfully called Governor by the people who had settled here with him, a mixture of English, Dutch, French and a few Spanish thrown in. The natives of the island were treated as equals. When he named the place Bridgetown it was literally to be a bridge between differences. All were welcome here as long as they were prepared to be on the up and up. No tolerance was given to troublemakers. If you didn't come to live a peaceful honest life, then you were soon made to feel it would be in your best interest to leave. Sir William was fair and just in his dealings with the people here, but was not afraid to deal harshly with anyone who broke the laws of the island. It didn't matter to him what laws you might have broken other places, as long as you didn't think you were going to do it here.

Jack and James stepped up on the wide front porch of the three story white house. Jack was just raising his hand to knock when the door opened and a tall slender distinguished looking man with big gray mutton chops and a bald head threw the door open and grabbed Jack in a bear hug.

"Jack, Jack it's good to see you boy! How long has it been?" and not giving Jack a chance to answer went on, " Too long by half boy, where have you been? Tamala said you had anchored in the cove. I've been waiting for you to show up here ever since." He finished, letting Jack out of the bear hug and slapping him on the back. Then noticing James and his uniform said, "Who do you have with you Jack? Didn't think I'd ever see you with the Navy unless it was in chains." He finished with a laugh.

"This is Commodore James Norrington, presently on leave from Her Majesties Finest. Ran across him a few days ago drunk and disorderly in a tavern. And me bein the thoughtful and kind person I am, rescued him before he got his arse kicked by a bunch of equally drunk and disorderly scalawags."

"Well," Sir William said slapping James heartily on the back with one hand and pumping James' hand vigorously with his other, "Welcome to my island."

"Thank you sir." James said trying to catch the breath Sir William was knocking out of him.

"Well come on you two, let's not stand out here lolly gagging. Cook has made a fine

roast with all the trimmings for the party tonight. I might be able to talk her out of just a bit for the two of you, although I'll make no promises. She's a formidable woman when she wants to be. Once denied me a piece of peach pie until I wiped my boots and swept up the muddy path I'd left through her kitchen." He said with a hearty laugh.

Jack and James followed Sir William down the main hall towards the kitchen and the mouth watering smells emanating from the same. Sir William and Jack entered first; James paused to look at his boots before he entered the Cook's domain, making sure he would not be denied any of that wonderful smelling food.

"Ah Tillie, I've just found a couple of wayward sailors brought to shore by the wondrous smells from your kitchen." Sir William said grandly addressing the cook standing by the stove.

Tillie looked at the three pairs of boots standing on her freshly scrubbed floor and judging them to pass inspection looked to see who Sir William had brought with him.

Seeing Jack she dropped the ladle in the pot she had been stirring and making it across the kitchen in very good time for a woman her size, grabbed Jack in a rib-crushing embrace.

"By the saints! Captain Jack Sparrow, I didn't look to lay eyes on you for a good long while." She let him go thankfully before she had done any actual physical damage and continued, "You look half starved. I knew that man you call a cook wasn't worth the powder it would take to blow him to you know where. You just sit yourself down over there and Tillie will do justice to that wasted body of yours." Then looking at the Commodore, "You might as well join him, you look none the better."

Jack and James found places at the table and Tillie began fixing them generous portions of food.

"I have some matters concerning tonight's party to take care of but I leave you in good hands. I will return shortly and we can resume our visit." He turned to leave and then speaking to the two again said; "I would be honored to have you attend the party as well gentlemen."

"I love parties!" Jack said enthusiastically, "How about you Commodore? I don't think you have any pressing business at the moment, such as hanging me or anything seeing as we are not on English soil." He said to James with a wink.

"Don't tempt me Captain, that might be arranged, English soil or not." And then turning to Sir William, "I would be honored to attend if only to partake of the fine table your Cook provides."

"Good, good, I will tell the maid to prepare rooms for you to freshen up in." and left to attend to his business.

Jack and James continued to stuff themselves with the bountiful repast provided by Tillie. When they thought they couldn't possibly eat another mouthful she brought out an apple cobbler and a pitcher of cream, and they each ate two or three helpings of that too.

One of the maids came in to show them to the rooms prepared for them.

"I hope you're feelin spry Commodore, you might have to roll me up those stairs."

"Indeed, I think I would be more inclined to let you lie where you fall Captain." James said with a smirk.

"I don't think that would be keeping with our accord now would it?"

"I don't recall anything about carrying you anywhere in our accord Captain." James replied still smirking.

"I knew I should have been more specific in the terms of that accord."

They were shown to the rooms and standing in the hall next to each other looking in through the doors, found hot baths waiting for them. The maid told them if they would deposit their clothes outside the door she would make sure they were laundered and pressed for them while they were bathing. James agreed readily but Jack hesitated.

"I don't like me things messed with." He said poutily.

"Captain, you surely don't want to embarrass your friend by showing up at his party looking like that! Or smelling like that either. Let the girl do her job."

"Alright, but you can't have me hat." Said still in a pouty tone.

Rolling his eyes James said, "Fine, everything but the hat then."

"All right." Jack said cheerily and standing behind the door began shucking out of his clothes and throwing them out in the hallway.

"Pirates!" James said rolling his eyes as he entered his room and began removing his own clothes, which unlike Jack he folded neatly and passed around the door to the waiting maid.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome


	7. Chapter 7

What in the World

Chapter 7

James immediately climbed in the tub and began lathering himself with the soap and sponge provided, enjoying every minute of it. When he finished washing himself he laid back and enjoyed the feeling of the hot water easing the soreness from his limbs.

Jack eyed the tub suspiciously, stuck his finger in and held it up looking at it suspiciously also. He did, after a few minutes, gingerly climbed into the tub, and eased himself into a sitting position saying to himself as he did, "Go on mate, it's a lot like swimmin, yer just not movin anywhere". He picked up the sponge and soap and sniffed them warily and deciding they weren't poison began washing himself. He was, after finishing the washing of said body, relaxed enough to lie back and enjoy the feeling of the warm water.

They both nodded off to sleep and were awakened by knocking on their respective doors.

Two of the house maids had brought their clothing back, well not their clothing, different clothing Sir William had chosen for them to wear to the party.

"Mr. Commodore sir," the maid spoke through the door, "I'll just leave these outside for you sir. You may retrieve them at your leisure."

"Thank you miss." James replied pulling himself out of the tub and wrapping himself in a towel.

"Cap'n Sparrow, here be your clothes sir." The other maid spoke to Jack through the door. "I'll just lay them down here for you." As she laid them by the door.

"That'll be fine young missy." Jack called back. He exited the tub and wrapped in a towel.

Jack and James opened their doors at almost the same time. James noticed the clothes left there were not the ones he sent off with the maid but didn't think that much of it.

Jack on the other hand was not pleased his clothes had not been returned.

'Oye! Girl there's been some mistake. These ain't me clothes." Jack called out down the hall. "Girl where's me clothes?"

Sir William came out of one of the rooms down the hall where it was apparent by his state of dress he had been readying himself for the party. His shirt was not buttoned nor tucked into his breeches yet and he was stockingless and shoeless.

"I've taken the liberty of providing you both with suitable clothing for the party. Yours were not ready and won't be for several hours. I would consider it a great favor if you," and he said this as he looked directly at Jack, "would wear the clothing I had the maids bring you."

"I have no problem with that what so ever Sir William." James said smiling at Jack who was developing one of his "faces".

"I'm havin a problem with it." Jack said unhappily.

"Now Captain, it's only for a few hours. Surely you can humor your old friend for that long?"

"I knew I didn't want no one messin with me things." Jack said poutily as he went back in his room to dress.

Sir William gave James a smile and a wink and stepped back into his room to finish dressing.

James followed suit.

James had been given a pair of dove gray knee breeches, white linen shirt with gray stitching around the open neck and ruffled cuffs, a dove gray waistcoat intricately embroidered with red and gold thread, white stockings and black shoes with silver buckles.

Jack found a white linen open neck shirt with lace around the cuffs, a blue waistcoat embroidered heavily with gold and silver thread, a pair of white broadcloth knee breeches, light blue stockings and black shoes with gold buckles.

Jack wasn't happy but he did put the clothing on. And then looking in the mirror, he put on his bandanna and hat, and smiled a little.

They left their respective rooms at the same time and headed for the stairs.

"I don't believe you Captain." James said with disgust as they started down the stairs.

"What?" Jack said innocently.

"I don't believe you are going to wear that ….that….hat to the party."

"I feel naked without me hat Commodore." Jack replied, "They've taken all me other apparel, tis all I have left."

"Inde………" James had turned as he started to say this and had the breath taken out of him. He came to a sudden stop, causing Jack to run into him.

"You're surely not trying to keep me from the party just cause of me hat Commodore?" Jack asked, and then seeing where the Commodore was staring started to grin.

"Almost outshines the angels aye Commodore?" Jack whispered in James' ear.

"What? Oh, she is striking." James said more to himself than in reply to Jack.

There standing just outside the double doors leading to the dining room was a vision of loveliness. Tall and slender with dark auburn curls cascading half way down her back was one of the most beautiful women James had ever seen. Unlike most of the women James knew this one had a tanned healthy glow about her. She was dressed in a gold silk dress with elaborate silver embroidery on the bodice; the elbow length sleeve's lacy cuffs were also embroidered with gold and silver thread. The skirt was open down the front reveling a lacy white petticoat intricately woven with gold and silver ribbons.

She was in the process of giving some last minute instructions to the servants who would be serving the dinner. Her voice fell like music on James' ears. He was totally enthralled by the woman.

"Leah is her name in case you were wonderin Commodore, Sir William's daughter." Jack said softly in the Commodore's ear. "She's like no woman you've ever met before I guarantee you that."

James was still so taken with the woman before him he couldn't respond.

After a few minutes of standing there watching James stare at the lady Jack said, "Perhaps you'd care for an introduction eh?" and not getting the Commodore's attention continued, "Or at least move out of me way so I can join the festivities about to be goin on. Bound to be rum somewhere in there." And still getting no response from James he said loudly enough for Leah to hear, "I understand you're embarrassed about your appearance Commodore, but there's nothing we can do about that now is there. I don't think anyone is going to laugh at you……..at least not to your face. Now what say you, we join the party?"

That did get the Commodore's attention, Leah's, and a few others who were in the hall. If looks could kill poor Jack would have been dead by the glare James shot his way.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	8. Chapter 8

What in the World

Chapter 8

"Sorry Commodore." Jack said with his hands together in front of him and a mock sorry tone in his voice as he scooted around James. He walked the five or six steps to the bottom of the stairs and walking up to Leah said, "Ah Miss Courteen, Leah how are you luv? How long's it been?" Jack said leaning towards Leah as he spoke. He was close enough to whisper in her ear at this point and the next words came out in that very tone. "I've brought you your Naval Officer luv. You do remember our accord?" Leah nodded and the next words Jack spoke were in a normal tone.

"Leah Courteen I would like you to meet Commodore James Norrington of her Majesties Royal Navy, currently on leave from said service by the way." This all accompanied with grand flourishes and waving of hands. "Commodore, don't be so stuffy, come and meet the bonny lass." And then in a lower tone but still very audible to anyone within fifteen feet, " He's not much on walking around or anything else for that matter luv, but he's simply and absolutely wonderful if you want someone to stand at attention for hours at a time."

Leah giggled at this and James huffed as he walked over to Jack and the lady.

He gave Jack another glare and then turning to Leah, bowed, offered his hand and said in his most distinguished voice, "I am pleased to meet you Miss Courteen.

It's not often I get to meet such a lovely lady." And once again giving Jack a glare, "One whom I'm sure is not taken in by _certain_ _types_ of people who are currently occupying the adjoining space."

Leah laughed and smiled, and addressed James, "You must call me Leah Commodore, and as for those certain people you are talking about, I most definitely am not taken in by him at all." Then with a cheery glance at Jack who had started to pout, "You may wipe that look off your face Captain Sparrow, it will do you no good. Now Commodore, would you escort me into dinner?"

"I would be honored Miss…Leah." And taking her arm they walked into the dining room leaving Jack to follow on his own. Which he did with a rather sly grin on his face.

Sir William sat at the head of the table, Jack sat in the seat to his right, and Leah and James sat on his left. The remainder of the long elegant table was filled by the various well to do local merchants along with some of the "regular" residents of the island. All were interacting with each other and all were enjoying themselves, and the grand meal that had been prepared for them. Many stories were being told by one and all over the feast. Jack had just finished one with, "And then they made me their Chief" when the servers brought out the after dinner drinks. "Ah there be the rum." Jack said with a smile.

"Shall we men adjourn to the verandah and allow the women to have their sherry in the den?" Sir William suggested. All the men rose and after helping the women with their chairs headed for one set of the double doors leading out to the verandah. James felt a hand go under his arm and turned to see Leah walking next to him. She smiled up at James and said, "I never have been much of a one for tradition. I find the conversation out here much more interesting than the gossip that will go on in there. I hope you don't mind if I tag along Commodore."

Placing his hand over hers James smiled and said, "Not at all Leah, your company is most welcome." And they walked together out to join the others. Jack followed humming a little tune to himself with a very self-satisfied smile on his face.

Several different groups of men stood around talking about everything from politics to the growing season to the weather. James and Leah stood off to one side by the waist high wall enclosing the verandah with their drinks and held their own conversation, unaware of what was going on around them.

Sir William walked over to Jack who was standing at the opposite end of the verandah as James and Leah but looking their way, "I think my daughter has taken a liking to your Navy friend Captain Sparrow."

"I was hopin that would be the way of it Sir William. They both deserve better than they have gotten. And they do make a lovely couple, don't you agree?"

"So you brought him all this way out of the goodness of your heart just to meet Leah? Because you thought they'd make a _lovely_ _couple_? A very unselfish thing to do now isn't it Jack? Not necessarily something one would count on you to do now is it?" Sir William said with a smile and a wink.

Jack looked guilelessly at Sir William; "I will never understand why everyone always thinks I'm up to no good when I do good things for others. I do occasionally do things out of the goodness of me heart Sir. Just for the feeling of goodness I get from doing said good things for others as it were. And reveling in the good feelings it brings to others when said good things are done by me for others. It's just a good thing to do at certain opportune moments Sir William." Jack finished with a hand flop and a _I hope you bought all that look_.

Sir William continued to smile and replied, "Ah but you forget one thing Jack." And continued as Jack stared questioningly at him, "I know you almost better than your own Momma and Poppa." Slapping Jack on the back he said, "Let's go get some more of that expensive rum I'm providing for this party. What do you say?"

"I'd never be so rude as to turn down rum Sir William, expensive or not. Now that you can count on."

They walked off together towards the bar that had been set up at one side of the verandah to refill their glasses.

As they passed James and Leah they could hear Leah laughing merrily at something the Commodore had said. She looked over the Commodore's shoulder as Jack and her Father walked by and gave a wink that only Jack caught. He gave a little nod and a whisper of a smile in reply.

The servants had cleared the dining room and made room for the musicians to set up. The double doors between the dining room and what served as an extra dining room or in this case a dance floor and the several sets of double doors between the dining room and the verandah had been opened. The musicians began to play and people started to drift back to listen to the music or dance.

Leah guided James back in with the intentions of joining the couples on the dance floor. James hesitated, this was not the usual type of dancing he was used to, it was much less formal that the dances he had reluctantly attended in his official capacity as Commodore of Port Royal. On these occasions he could usually stand at one side looking austere and Commodore-ly and fend off any young lady with the thought in mind of approaching him and asking for a dance, or even worse, the mother of said young lady asking him to dance with her single, very available daughter.

"Commodore?" Leah said as James stopped dead in his tracks staring at the couples whirling around the floor. "They do dance in Port Royal do they not?"

"_They_ dance, I being a Commodore and person of authority do _not_ dance." James said still staring at the couples almost aghast.

At this point one of the men about Leah's age approached and asked her to dance. Leah looked at James and said, "Do you mind Commodore?"

"No, please enjoy yourself Leah, no need for you to be a wallflower on my account." James said relieved.

They walked off towards the dance floor. James stood there thinking he should kick himself in his own arse for not swallowing his pride and at least attempting to dance with the lady. He heard a voice very close to his ear, "Now Commodore, that's a good way to loose a fine woman." Jack whispered, "It should be you out there whirling the bonny lass around. Unless you're lackin in that area also."

"And just what is that suppose to mean?" James said turning to face Jack.

Jack raised his hands in a mock defensive motion. "Now Commodore I didn't mean anything that's not already apparent." With a thoughtful look he added, "What's wrong with your dancin skills Commodore?"

James straightened to his full height, straightened his shoulders, and said haughtily, "There is nothing wrong with my dancing skills!" and then slumping his shoulders a little he finished, "I just can't dance like that," pointing to the dancing couples.

Jack smiled and patting the Commodore on the shoulder said, "Sure you can. No different that any other dancin. All dancin amounts to is steps Commodore, if you can walk, which I'm thinkin you can, then you can dance. The only thing you have to be sure of is you don't step on the bonny lass' toes. Other than that its all good Commodore."

"I don't know about that Captain, it doesn't look that easy." James said unsurely.

"I'm havin a thought here Commodore. What say you I take the bonny lass for a spin around the floor. You stand here and watch how I move me feet. Then I brings her back to you and you can amaze her with your fine footwork. What say you to that?"

James didn't have a chance to say anything as Leah returned looking expectantly at James.

"The Commodore takes a little bit to warm up as it were luv, but I would be willin to give you a whirl around if you're not opposed."

Leah looked a little disappointed but after a moment smiled and took Jack's hand.

They headed back out on the floor. James stood there staring at the graceful way Jack lead her around the floor. It rather surprised him that the man could move like that after the weavy-wavey staggery way James was used to seeing Jack move. It did do one thing for James though; he was now determined to be the one dancing with Leah. Him and no one else if he could help it.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	9. Chapter 9

What in the World

Chapter 9

James stood there watching Jack and Leah dancing. He stood there watching them dancing and smiling at each other. He stood there watching them dancing and smiling and laughing with each other. They had been dancing and smiling and laughing together a bit too long to suit his tastes. The musicians had played at least three different songs and they had danced to all of them. And to make matters worse every once in a while Jack would look at him, smile, wink, and look down at his feet and then whisper something in Leah's ear and then they would both laugh. James was sure he was making sport of him. This did not sit well with said Commodore. Now the fourth song was starting and blast it if Jack wasn't once again going to dance this dance with her too. This was too much by half James thought to himself, starting to get a bit perturbed with the whole situation. He stood there in his Commodore-ly way, back ramrod straight, hands clasped behind his back, and a neutral expression on his face. But inside he was seething. Then the piece de resistance, Jack leaned over and gave her a kiss. Not on her cheek, which the Commodore _might_ not have minded all that much, but on the lips. And not just a little peck, which again James _might_ have been able to deal with, but a four or five second kiss full on the lips. This was just too rash, too rash indeed! James stalked out across the dance floor elbowing couples aside left and right. He grabbed Jack by the arm and spun him around.

"What in the world do you think you're doing Sparrow!" James demanded.

Jack began foppishly moving his hands with wavy pointing motions between Leah and James and said cheerily, "It appears our dear Commodore has finally warmed up luv," and looking at the expression on James' face, "Perhaps warmed up is not expressive enough to express just how much or to what degree our dear Commodore's state is close to or exceeding warm as it were." And seeing James still glaring at him stepped to the side and said, "I feel my presence is no longer needed… nor wanted for that matter. I shall just go avail meself of more rum, unless either one of you has any objections to that? No? Then off you go, that's it you two, dance dance. I'll just be over here if you need me." And walked off towards the bar grinning.

James realized he had made a big mistake. He was no more ready to dance now than he was before. He had once again allowed Jack to manipulate him into a position of foolishness. As he was thinking this Leah stepped up to him and taking his hands in hers said, "James, if I may be so bold as to call you James, it's really not all that hard."

James snorted, "I've heard that somewhere before. I'm sorry Leah, I just don't think I can do this."

"I thought courage was one of the main characteristics of Commodores in the Royal Navy. I'm sure you didn't rise to the position you now occupy by giving in to fear James. Come now, don't be a baby! You can and will do this." She took one hand and placed it on her waist, she took his other hand and held it in hers. She put her other hand on his shoulder and said, " When I step towards you, you take a step back, when I take a step back you take a step forward, if I step to the side you step to the side. We will take it slow James, and you _will_ dance."

Looking pale and very nervous James whispered, "I think I'd rather face a whole armada of pirates than do this."

"Then pretend I'm a pirate and we are sword fighting and follow my lead Commodore." She said smiling. "Ready, en garde." She started taking slow steps allowing James to mirror her moves. They continued this for several minutes and Leah could feel James starting to relax a little, he was however staring at their feet. "James." She said softly and James snapped his head up to look at her. "I am also up here and usually prefer my partners to stare at my face rather than my feet." She finished with a smile.

"Sorry" James replied with a small smile of his own. He managed to get through the rest of the song with only an occasional glance down.

The song ended and James, taking Leah's hand in his, made as if to return to the side of the room. She didn't move and he looked at her questioningly.

"I'm not in the habit of stopping until I am satisfied James. I expect you to be able to give me a much better performance than that if you want to _dance_ with _me_." She said with a coy smile.

Not sure whether she had actually meant it to sound like that or if it was just his imagination he stopped in his tracks searching her face for ….. well he wasn't sure what he was expecting to see there. He did stay on the dance floor and they continued to dance until Leah finally declared she was satisfied and they could go get some refreshment.

They walked over to where Jack and her Father were talking.

Sir William greeted Leah with a hug and said with a smile, "I have been watching your lessons dear. I think you may succeed in making a right fine dancer out of the Commodore yet."

"He is a very fine, if at first reluctant pupil Father, but he catches on quickly." She replied with a smile and a wink at James, who almost blushed at the comment.

"He does tend to be a bit stiff, but if you can get him to loosen up a little he's just a marvel to be around luv." Jack added which garnered him another glare from James. "I think it has something to do with that horrid uniform." Jack said making a face at James, then continued, "You're much more fun without the wig Commodore."

"Indeed!" James spat back at Jack.

"Well James, I think we have rested enough. They are playing one of my favorite pieces now."

Not having to be beat over the head this time as to her meaning, but with one more glare at Jack, he took her hand and led her back out to dance.

"You are right Jack, they make a lovely couple. Even if that wasn't your motivation for coming here." Sir William said.

"Now Sir William, what other motive could I possibly have?" Jack said innocently.

"Oh maybe it's just some rumor I heard recently about a certain map that may or may not have turned up in the area." Sir William said watching Jack's face.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about Sir William." Jack said a little _too _innocently.

"I'll bet you don't." he said with a smile. "Regardless of all that Jack, I haven't seen Leah this glowing for a long time. Even if that wasn't your motive I do thank you for bringing her at least a short period of happiness."

"Aye Sir William, she definitely is outshining the angels now is she not?" Jack said seriously.

"That she is Jack, that she is." Sir William said patting Jack on the back. "Now how about you and I partaking of some more of my rum?"

"Don't have to be askin me twice Sir William, not on that account." Jack said grinning, and held his glass out.

The party lasted well into the night. Jack and Sir William did their best to drink most if not all of the rum, the other guests from time to time came, bid Sir William good night, and made their exits until there was none left. James and Leah continued to dance until the last guest had left, Sir William and Jack had called it a night and staggered off to their rooms, and the musicians had packed up and left. Even without music they continued to sway together wrapped in each other's arms.

To Be Continued.

Reviews are welcome

5


	10. Chapter 10

What in the World

Chapter 10

"I think everyone's left us." James whispered in Leah's ear as his gaze scanned the empty room.

With a smile and a titter of laughter Leah replied, "You're not very observant for a Commodore James, I noticed we were alone a while ago."

"My mind was occupied by other things." He said smiling at Leah. "I suppose we should be off to bed also." James said, and then horrified and very embarrassed at how what he said came out sounding added rapidly, "I apologize Leah, and I didn't mean that the way it came out. I would never be so bold to suggest a woman of your station….your breeding…..your……. I only meant…….."

He was interrupted by the light touch of Leah's fingers on his lips, "No need to explain James." She said as she took him by the arm and leaning her head against his shoulder, headed for the stairs. "I know what you meant. You will find I am not that easily offended."

James walked her to her room and opened her door for her. She stopped and turned towards him before going in and said softly, "Oh James," And when she had his full attention continued, "Sometimes bold is a good thing." She smiled and placed a light kiss on his lips, stepped in her room and closed the door, leaving the Commodore standing in the hall with a bemused look on his face. He stood there for a good five minutes thinking over what had just happened, then with a smile on his lips and a little jaunt to his step headed for his own room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James was awakened the next morning by something he was not used to waking up to, the sun shining in his face. James had always been an early riser, most times up before the sun. He jerked upright and started to jump out of bed knowing he was late for …..what? He wasn't late for a thing; in fact he could lie here all day and not miss anything. Wait a minute that wasn't right; he would miss being in the company of a certain lady. He grinned to himself, got out of bed, stepped lively over to the washbasin, and began his morning routine. He was glad to see sometime last evening one of the maids had returned his uniform and finishing at the basin he put it on. He looked around the room; his wig was nowhere to be found. "Blast that Sparrow! I know he had something to do with this." James cursed under his breath. "I don't know what he has against my wig."

James made his way down to the dining room hoping he wasn't too late to get breakfast.

As he entered he was greeted with, "Ah Commodore, made it up did we? Late night for you and your bonny lass? Hope it was an _enjoyable_ one for you." Jack said cheerfully as he lounged in one of the chairs by the table eating a handful of peanuts.

"I don't see that's any of your business _Captain_." James replied as he headed for the sideboard and the food still laid out for breakfast and added, "Where's my wig by the way?"

"I didn't realize I was responsible for your personal effects Commodore, and especially that bloody wig. Never understood why anyone would want one of those things let alone wear it around in public. If you've lost it it's not on my head but yours." Jack laughed realizing he had made an unexpected joke, and pointing from his head to James' head said, "Oye, a joke Commodore, my head your head." And seeing the Commodore was giving him a very sour that wasn't funny look and not laughing with him gave an apologetic motion with his hands. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Indeed!" James said with a snort. "I shall expect it back forthwith _Captain_."

"Wish I could help you mate, but I haven't got it. Don't have a clue where it went, or why anyone would want it, other than you, for that matter."

James eyed him suspiciously, and deciding he _might_ be telling the truth went on fixing his plate.

"So tell me Commodore," Jack said in his most charming tone, "What think you of the bonny lass?"

James replied without turning around still loading his plate with the assortment of food laid out before him, "You were right about one think Captain, she is like no other woman I've ever met. And she is one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen." James said this with an almost awe-filled tone.

"Why thank you Commodore, always nice to hear compliments about one's self."

James whirled around almost slinging his plateful of food across the room.

"Miss Cour………Leah, I apologize I didn't mean………….."

He was interrupted by Leah's laughing statement, "I know James, you once again had no intention of being so bold, right?"

James stood there speechless with his mouth agape, unable to do anything for a few minutes but stand there speechless with his mouth agape.

She walked over, took his arm, and led him to a seat at the table, "It's alright James, remember I am not easily offended. Besides I don't think you are like any man I've ever met before either, and you're a little on the handsome side yourself. Now eat your food before it winds up all over everything. The maids won't think so highly of you if they have to clean up a big mess you've made for them." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down beside him.

"Ah, much more better." Jack said cheerily looking from James to Leah and back with floppy hand motions to match, "You like the bonny lass, the bonny lass likes you. Just one big happy family."

"Jack, I'm sure my Father was waiting for you in his study." Leah said making eye movements towards the door.

"You want me to leave?" and then with a pouty look, "You want me to leave."

"That's the general idea Jack." Leah said giving him a _look_.

"Very well, I know when I'm not wanted. No reason to be rude about it. A simple "Jack would you mind leaving us alone" would suffice. I can take a hint you know, not like I want to be some place I'm not wanted. I have other places I could be, and other things I could be doing. I don't need to sit here and watch you two make eyes at each other you know. I am perfectly capable of…………."

Leah and James both spoke at the same time.

"Jack! Please leave!" Leah said.

"Sparrow! Out! Now!" James said in his most Commodore-ly tone.

Jack reluctantly stood and started for the door giving them both his most sad, puppy dog look to no avail, they didn't change their minds and ask him to stay.

"That man could aggravate the devil himself." James said as Jack exited the door.

"He does try a person's patience at times." Leah added with a smile, "Although he does mean well most of the time."

"Not in my experience with the man." James said sourly.

"Now James, he can be a good man when he wants. After all he did bring us together." Leah answered reprovingly.

"I will grant you that. Although I doubt his reasons are entirely unselfish. He did it because he was or is getting something for himself out of it, although I haven't figured out just what yet."

"Well let's not worry about that right now. Finish your breakfast, I have something I want to show you." Leah said trying to draw the Commodore's attention away from his present thoughts. Wouldn't do for him to think on that particular thought too intently, she didn't need or want him to figure things out just yet. That would only ruin what she had planned for them.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	11. Chapter 11

What in the World

Chapter 11

Jack watched as Leah and James walked hand in hand towards the stable that stood off to the back of the property. Things seemed to be going well. Leah and James were getting along famously just as he'd hoped. He would have to get Leah alone soon and have a talk with her about their accord. He smiled as he walked away from the window. Perhaps he'd take a walk around town and see if he couldn't find a nice tavern to spend a little time in.

"Do you like horses James?" Leah asked as they approached the stables.

"Horses? My Grandfather used to have horses, actually they were more for my Grandmother, she loved them. I was never much for riding them though. He was a retired Navy man and I spent most of my time listening to the stories he used to tell about the high seas when I went to visit." James said thoughtfully.

"So you don't ride then?"

"Is this going to be like the dancing thing?" James said with a smile and then doing a very bad imitation of her, "Now James riding a horse is just like sitting on a bale of straw, you just hold on and let the horse do all the work. As easy as falling off a……horse."

She chuckled and slapped him lightly on the arm, "I had no intentions of saying anything of the sort Commodore, although I'd hoped you would at least try it."

"So if I decline I suppose my manhood will be called into question again and I will once more be accused of being a baby and an uncourageous Commodore?" James said still smiling at her.

"No, if you decline then you may sit with the stable boys while I ride. And I all by my lonsome will eat the lunch Tillie packed and drink the rum I packed." She said holding up the basket and grinning at him, "So you decide whose company you would rather keep Commodore."

"Well when you put it that way I guess I don't have much of a choice. I'm sure the stable boys and I will have a nice little chat while you are on your ride."

She looked to see if he was serious, and seeing the smile play across his lips gave him another smack on the arm.

They entered the stables and Leah called to one of the boys, "Jacob, please saddle," and pausing held up two fingers towards James with a questioning look, and receiving a very pained nod in response continued, "Morning Star and Sparrow for us."

"Yes Miss Leah, right away," And headed off to do her bidding.

"You have a horse named after Captain Sparrow?" James said disbelieving.

"It's quite a story really. Jack found the horse wandering about after a bad storm we had here a few years ago. No one claimed him so we took him in. Seemed fitting to name him after his rescuer." Leah answered. "Actually Jack does ride him from time to time when he is on a visit. He is quite a fine horseman if the truth were told."

"I'm surprised he could stay mounted with all the rum he drinks." James said sarcastically.

"You are absolutely terrible James." She said with a laugh and another smack on the arm.

The stable boy brought the horses and they headed off on their ride. Although James hadn't been on a horse since he was a boy it all came back to him without a problem. He was soon at ease and able to direct his full attention to his lovely companion.

She was heading them for a tree-covered rise a little ways off. "I want you to see the view from there James, it's one of my favorite places on the Island. I always come here when I need to get away, or just to think. It's a very calming little spot."

As they topped the rise and broke through the trees, James could see why it was her favorite spot. The trees provided a shady little meadow at the edge of the sea. But it was the view of the sea that caught James' attention. He could see clear to the horizon. This would be the place to be at sunrise or sunset, or any other time for that matter. If you found yourself in the position of having to be on land that is.

Leah handed James the blanket to spread out while she opened the basket to see what Tillie had packed for them. She set slices of ham, some cheese, biscuits, fruit, and a bottle of rum and two glasses out on the blanket after James had it spread out and straightened it up. "He is a very neat Commodore." She thought to herself with a smile.

"Is it the company you are keeping or the bottle of rum that brings the smile to your face?" James said as he saw her smile.

"A little of both." She joked as she settled herself on the blanket next to him. They sat there eating and drinking and enjoying each other's company. When they weren't talking they were listening to the waves crash against the shore below them and the sounds of the sea birds calling to each other as they sailed over the water. James leaned back on his elbows enjoying the peacefulness of the scene. Before long he was laying flat on his back, lulled by his full stomach and the rum he had imbibed. He had almost drifted off to sleep when he felt Leah stretch out beside him, move his arm so she could snuggle up against him, and lay her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. She raised her head enough to place a kiss on his cheek and then snuggled back down next to him. He lay there lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back until he heard her soft breathing and felt the slow rise and fall of her chest against his side, and knew she had fallen asleep. He fell asleep shortly after with a contented smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They should have been back hours ago." Sir William said as he looked out the window.

"Now Sir William, they are both adults you know. What ever they are doing I'm sure is by mutual consent." And seeing the look Sir William shot him, "Not that they are doing anything inappropriate, or indiscreet, or inadvisable, or any of those other _in_ words as it were." Jack said trying unsuccessfully to appease Sir William.

"All I know is if they are not back within the hour I shall form a search party to look for them."

"I'm havin a thought here Sir William. What say you I scurry off by me onesies and see if I can't find the two of them? What say you to that? No need be disturbin people at this late hour. Likely as not they've just gotten involved with each other…." and seeing another look from Sir William, "….in each other's conversation that is and time has just flown away from them." Jack said with flourishing of hands.

"You have one hour and then I send out the search party." Sir William said firmly.

"I'm on me way. And no doubt will be back with the bonny lass and the less than bonny Commodore in no time at all." Jack said as he headed out of the room.

Jack was pretty sure where to find them. He knew Leah well enough to know she

would want to show the Commodore her special place as she had him on one of his visits to the Island. What he wasn't sure of was what kind of position they would be found in, and if it were any of the a fore mentioned _in_ word positions it would be much more better for him to find them than Sir William. He figured the Commodore would not dream of putting them in such a position being the stuffy self he was, but he wasn't sure Leah wouldn't.

With no time to waste until the search party was organized, he headed for Leah's special place.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	12. Chapter 12

What in the World

Chapter 12

James stirred a little as he started to come awake and heard a soft moan in his ear. Still half asleep he rolled towards the sound and putting his arms around the body he found there whispered "Elizabeth" in her ear. He was brought fully awake by a slap across the face. He jolted up to a sitting position trying to figure out what had happened as he blearily looked at the person lying next to him. It wasn't Elizabeth. He remembered then where he was and whom he was with.

"Miss Cour………Leah I'm sorry, I must have been dreaming." James said as he tried to shake the cobwebs out of his head.

"Tell me Commodore, are you in the habit of sleeping with one woman while you call out another's name? Then use the excuse you must have been dreaming? Seems to me if you were happy with the person you were with at the present there would be no room in your mind for another." Leah answered snappishly turning her back to James.

"I am not in the habit of making excuses, and I most definitely am not in the habit of sleeping with women!" James answered and then because that didn't come out sounding as he had thought, started to add, "That is………."

"Exactly right luv. We've thought both the Commodore and our dear blacksmith in Port Royal were eunuchs for a while now. Can't rightly say about the Commodore here but the blacksmith is a lovely soprano as it were. Would you care to give the bonny lass and I a sample of your singing voice Commodore?" Jack said, the moonlight glimmering from his smile.

"Enough Sparrow!" James shouted jumping to his feet and looking around for his sword.

"I believe you left your effects back at the house Commodore, and I'm reluctant to loan you mine seeing as your intent would no doubt be to run me through with it, eh?" Jack said still grinning. "Besides we really don't have time for crossin blades at the moment. Sir William will be sending out a search party any moment. Perhaps we could take this up at a later time if that suits you Commodore?"

The statement about her Father bringing a search party to look for her brought Leah to her feet in a hurry. She began grabbing the left over food and rum and shoving it into the basket, and tried to jerk the blanket off the ground almost toppling James who was still standing on it.

"I'm sorry James but we must get back before my Father sends out the searchers. We will have to make up some kind of a story on the way back to satisfy him and not impugn his honor or mine for that matter.

"I will not make up some story Leah. I told you I am not in the habit of making excuses. What we did here, although a little foolhardy, was not wrong. We had a nice picnic and fell asleep. That is all that happened and that is the story I will relate to your Father. Either he will respect it or he will not. But I will not lie to him." James spoke with authority.

She looked at him with horror, "You don't expect him to believe that do you?"

"Whether he believes it or not it is the truth, and the truth will be told."

"Aye luv, that's our Commodore, truthful to a fault." Jack added shaking his head as if there was something wrong with the Commodore being truthful. "Although I can vouch for some of it. After all I did find you both fully clothed. That should account for something don't you think? Unless you, and I direct this at you luv cause I know the Commodore would never be this clever, donned said clothes after any such act was ….acted upon as it were."

"I beg your pardon." James said in a haughty voice. "Just what in the world is that suppose to mean?"

"I think I made meself clear on that Commodore, unless you _were_ clever enough to think of something like that. And if that be the case I'll gladly eat me hat, for that matter I'll gladly eat the Pearl, rudder and all. And if said clever idea can be attributed to you I guess mums what I'll be when asked by Sir William the circumstances in which I found you. Savvy? So Commodore, are you or were you that clever?" Jack said with a sly smile.

All James could do was stand there and hurumph.

"Now if all that's settled to everyone's agreement, may I suggest we make way back to let Sir William know everything is just wonderful." Jack said as he climbed on Sparrow's back and headed off.

James helped Leah mount Morning Star and started to lead her away. He was stopped by Leah's hand on his shoulder. "It's a long walk James, please climb up here and ride with me." She said with her most winning smile.

"I suppose it can't really hurt anything now, what's done is done." He said as he climbed up behind her and took the reins in his hand. She leaned back into him and said, "I'm sorry James, I wasn't really mad, just a little shocked to hear another woman's name coming from your lips." And reached back slowly and softly and ran her hand up and down his cheek. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Only my pride."

"Well that can definitely be fixed then." She said with a smile and a kiss on said cheek, and then snuggled closer to him.

He smiled but in his head he was thinking, "I shall never understand how a woman's mind works if I live to be a hundred. One minute they love you and the next they don't."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is highly irregular Commodore, I would have expected better out of a man of your stature." Sir William bellowed as they rode up to the stables.

"Now Father we can explain….." Leah started and was interrupted by more bellowing from her Father.

"You go to your room young lady! Commodore Norrington I will have a word with you in my study! Now if you please!"

"Perhaps I could shed some light on the matter Sir William?" Jack said trying to step between James and Sir William with much fluttering of hands and arms.

"Perhaps you had better mind your place Captain!" Sir William huffed out as he glared at James.

Looking back and forth between Sir William and James, Jack stepped the few steps to James and leaning close to him and putting his hands lightly on James' chest said, "I'm rooting for you, remember that." And stepped away to allow the Commodore to follow Sir William to the house.

"Well luv, since we find ourselves alone seems this would be the opportune moment to talk over a certain accord we had." Jack said eyeing Leah speculatively.

"I'm supposed to go to my room." Leah said trying to avoid the talk Jack wanted to conduct.

"Aye so you are." And then after a moments pause Jack said cheerily, flopping his hands around towards the general direction of the house, "We'll talk on the way luv, savvy?"

"I guess there's no way around it is there?" Leah said dejectedly.

"Nope." Jack said still cheerily.

"Bugger!" Leah said as she accompanied Jack towards the house and her room.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	13. Chapter 13

What in the World

Chapter 13

"Now Sir!" Sir William spun around to face James with a more than angry look as they entered his study, "What is the meaning of this? I trusted you with my daughter's honor and this is what you do? I felt you were an honorable man, not one to take advantage of a naïve young girl."

"Sir William, I have done nothing to sully the reputation of your daughter or you for that matter. I admit what happened was not the wisest thing I have ever done, but you have my word as an Officer in the Royal Navy and a gentleman that your daughter's honor has not been defiled by me. I hold my reputation in high esteem and am proud of the fact many others do too. You may take me at my word Sir." James answered sincerely.

Sir William continued as if his mind was in a haze and not really registering what the Commodore had said.

"We shall have to decide how we will deal with this. Luckily, thanks to your Captain Sparrow, not many others know about this….this….situation. I feel the servants that may have been about can be persuaded to keep quiet about what they heard at least for a while, so there is no need for a hasty wedding."

This statement brought James' eyebrows almost to his hairline. "Wedding? There is no need for a wedding Sir William I assure you."

"Will you be there to face the rumors and more that will undoubtedly ruin a young innocent girl's reputation when this gets out _without_ a wedding Commodore? At least if she is properly wed it will take some of the brunt off. She will be ruined if it appears she was used and discarded like an old apron Commodore. I see no other way to save my daughter from that fate."

"Sir William, I really think you are making too much of this. Although there is an attraction between us I don't think Leah or myself, for that matter, are ready to be wed."

"Then I think Sir, you should not have done what you did." Sir William said solemnly.

James had tried to keep his temper under control until now. The man was not listening to him. He was stuck on the fact that something might have happened to his daughter at James' hands, although James could not fully blame him for his feelings. If it were James' daughter he might react the same, so he didn't vent his full agitation on the man. He did however pull himself to his full height, square his shoulders, and advance on Sir William in his most Commodore-ly manner, and addressed the man firmly as if he were one of his sailors.

"Sir William, I realize you are in a rather bad situation right now, wanting to do what is best and right for your daughter. But a marriage to someone she does not love will only exacerbate the situation. If we find we are in love at some point then marriage will surely be the outcome. However until _we_ decide that between the two of us there will be no wedding. And as an honorable man, as I have stated before, if there is no marriage there will be no honor being besmirched if you get my meaning here Sir William. I have after all reached the rank of Commodore and did not get to that station in life by giving in to my….shall we say human nature at inopportune moments. You can be assured that will not happen until the opportune moment such as the wedding night." And then pausing to let his words sink in he continued. "I hope I have not been too bold in my choice of words Sir William but I must be sure there is no question as to my stance on the matter." James stood there waiting for the man's reaction hoping he would see reason.

Sir William mulled over what James had said. His mind was clearing a little from the shock of the past few hours. He was still a concerned Father but he was also starting to see that things may not have been exactly as he had first assumed. He eyed James intently, and James returned his stare unblinkingly. He did have to admit to himself the man appeared to be telling the truth. Or he was a seasoned liar, which Sir William was not prone to believe. He had heard too much about the man over the years to believe that. So he had no recourse but to accept the Commodore at his word.

"Very well Commodore, I might have been too hasty in my assumptions about tonight. I am willing to take your word as the truth. I do hope though, in the future you will be a bit more discerning about your activities with my daughter, especially when it could turn into this kind of fiasco. Hopefully in the future you will allow a chaperone to accompany the two of you, say Captain Sparrow if he's a mind to." Sir William said and offered James his hand. James made a face at the mention of Jack's name but took the offered hand and the men finished their _discussion_.

"Now how about a bit of rum before we call it a night Commodore? I think my nerves could use a glass or two."

"I would not be against that in the least Sir William." James said relieved everything, at least for the time being, had turned out this well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now luv, I fulfilled my part of the bargain, now it's your turn." Jack said as they walked back towards the house.

Leah was dreading this; her mind was whirling trying to come up with an excuse that Jack would believe.

"The accord had not been fulfilled yet Jack. If my Father banishes James from the Island it may never be." Leah said stalling for time.

"Ah but luv, my part was to bring you a Royal Navy man, which I did by the way if you noticed. And not just any Navy man at that luv, but the Great Pirate Hunter himself." Accompanied by grand floppy hand gestures. "What happens after is none of my concern now is it?" Jack said with a smile, still hoping the lass would see reason.

"Well I'm making it your concern Jack. You will make sure things go the way I want them to or………or…….or I'll burn your bloody map." She said childishly. She hadn't meant to say that, and didn't have any intention of doing that, but for some reason it sounded good at the time. She started to smile a little at the look of horror that came over Jack's face as the words left her mouth.

"Now Leah that's not a bit funny lass. Don't be burnin me map. In fact don't even be jokin about burnin me map."

"Very well then." She said with a serious expression, and poking him in the chest for emphasis, "You make sure I get what I want and I will give you what you want. Do we have an amendment to our accord?"

Jack held his hands up in an _I surrender_ motion, and nodded his head.

"Oh no you don't. I know you too well Jack. We shake on it, I'll not have you using that for a loophole later on." She said holding out her hand.

"You mean like you just made a loophole in our last one?" Jack said reluctantly shaking hands with her.

With a big smile on her face now, thinking she had Jack over a barrel she said brightly, "Woman's prerogative Jack. I'd have thought you'd have known all about that after all the women you have dealt with."

"If I was any kind of friend I should grab the Commodore, drag him off to the Pearl and say map be damned, and leave this Island far to me rudder. More'd be the better for it I'm sure."

"But you're not about to do that are you Jack." Leah said knowingly.

"No." he said honestly, "Just because I've never been known to do what I should when I should luv. And like most times I know I'm going to regret it." Jack said with a small frown forming on his lips.

"Good!" Leah said cheerily. "I know what will cheer you up, let's go get some rum."

"Aye rum, one thing in life I've found you can always count on." Jack said as he followed Leah to the house.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	14. Chapter 14

What in the World

Chapter 14

Leah entered the kitchen door with a gloating smile on her face. Jack trailed a few steps behind, not looking nearly as happy as she.

"Leah!" her father exclaimed from where he was removing a bottle of rum from the cupboard, "I thought I sent you to your room."

"So you did Sir William," Jack interjected, "And that's exactly where I've been doin me best to try and get her to go ever since you and the Commodore took your leave."

"Have not!" Leah said loudly.

"Have so." Jack said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Have not!" Leah repeated angrily.

"Have so." Jack said tilting his head and looking up, trying for an uppity effect.

"Have Not!" Leah shouted totally exasperated.

"Have…….."

"That will be enough!" Sir William said sternly. "You two follow me." And seeing them still glaring at each other added, "Now! And Commodore you may accompany us if you please." and headed back for his study with the rum.

"Now you've done it." Jack whispered to her.

"Have not." She replied.

"Have so."

"Have not."

"Have………."

"Oh Please!" James said shaking his head, "Just shut it and do as the man asked."

Jack and Leah both stuck their tongues out at each other and headed after Sir William and James, walking as far apart as the hallway would allow.

"The Commodore and I have come to an agreement." Sir William said giving James a slight smile as he poured glasses of rum and distributed them to all present. "He wishes to continue seeing you Leah, and has agreed to let a chaperone accompany you when you venture out."

"Father, I am not a child, I do not need a chaperone." Leah said peevishly.

"I'm afraid tonight has proven otherwise my dear. Therefore I am going to ask Captain Sparrow if he will agree to chaperone the two of you from now on."

Jack did a double take and looked back over his shoulder not believing Sir William was speaking to him, there must be another Captain Sparrow in the room somewhere.

"Me? You're talkin to me?" he said looking incredulous at Sir William, not quite believing, and taking several more looks behind him and still seeing no one else standing there.

"Yes Jack, I am talking to you. What do you say?"

"I don't rightly know Sir William. I've never been a chap-er-une before. I'm not sure I could be what a chap-er-une is supposed to be, or do what a chap-er-une is suppose to do, if you get my meaning. And besides all that, I can't believe the Commodore agreed to this." He said, eyeing the Commodore suspiciously.

James merely gave him a smirk.

"All you need do is follow them around and keep them from doing _anything_ you would do if _you_ were in their position." Sir William answered. "And Commodore Norrington is in agreement are you not Commodore?"

"I am in agreement to the idea of a chaperone Sir William, just not necessarily this particular chaperone." James answered sourly.

"So this doesn't sit well with you Commodore?" Jack asked, "Me bein the chap-er-une?"

"Not in the least Sparrow."

With a big smile Jack said, "Then I'll do it Sir William. And it's Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow….the chap-er-une to you Commodore."

"Indeed!" James said curtly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James and Leah….and Jack spent the next several outings together. James, because of his interest in Leah tried to tolerate Jack's incessant chatter and _well meaning_ advice in his newly assigned post as chaperone.

"Now Commodore, it isn't seemly for you to be walking with your arm around the young missy's waist like that." Jack said as they were walking in the merchant's district one morning. "What would Sir William think?"

James held his tongue, but did remove his arm much to Leah's dismay. A little later, James had reached his limit. After more than enough ramblings and similar _suggestions_ from Jack such as, "I believe you and the young missy are just a bit too close there Commodore." Or "Are you sure you should be lookin like that at the lass Commodore, might make people wonder what your thinkin about, I know it does me." Or "I think that's what Sir William had in mind as something that shouldn't be goin on Commodore" when James leaned over to whisper something in Leah's ear. He stopped walking and turning to Leah said in a much too calm voice, "I have reached my limit dear, I must put a stop to this." And started to turn and step towards Jack who seeing said motion started to backpedal a bit, not wanting to make too easy a target for said Commodore.

Leah caught the Commodore's arm and said seriously, "James you mustn't. If this is the only way we can see each other then this is what we must do." And shooting an _if looks could kill_ glare at Jack finished, "I'm sure Jack will try to be a little less exasperating in the future, won't you Jack?"

"I didn't realize that was what I was bein luv. I was just tryin to fulfill me station as the best chap-er-une Bridgetown has ever seen."

"We don't need the best Jack, just the quietest." Leah shot back.

Jack looked crestfallen at Leah and James with no effect. And then cheerfully looking behind them at the sign on the door that was there. "I'm havin a thought here you two. Perhaps I have been a bit overbearin." At this James let out a huge snort and Leah cuffed him on the arm drawing a slight "Ouch" from said Commodore. "But maybe old Jack can make it up to the two of you? What say you we walk ourselves over into yon tavern and have us a rum or two…..on old Jack as way of an apology as it were. What say you to that?"

"I say that is asking for trouble." James answered snidely, and once again received a cuff on the arm from Leah.

"Now James I think that is a wonderful idea." Leah said with a wink at James that Jack couldn't see. "I think the very place we need to be right now is sitting in a nice cool dim tavern. Jack would you lead the way please." She said with a nod towards the tavern door.

"What are you thinking Leah?" James asked in a low tone.

She just smiled and taking James by the arm directed them into the tavern after Jack.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	15. Chapter 15

What in the World

Chapter 15

The tavern was only about half full at this time of day, and the three of them had no trouble finding a table in the corner. As the barmaid brought their rum Jack took several large gulps and said, "Ah much more better." And smiled at James and Leah.

Leah returned his smile and sipped at her own mug. James sat there with a frown and his mug unmoved from the table in front of him.

"Come on now, don't be such a stuffy Commodore, drink up. A mug or two of rum is not going to befoul the young missy's reputation," and after a moments pause, "Or your own for that matter." Jack said with a grin at James, and a wink at Leah.

"I hardly think Sir William would consider this a wise endeavor, especially after the last debacle involving drink." James said, and looking at Leah continued, "I wouldn't think either one of us would like a repeat of that particular incident."

"Oh James," Leah said with a tittering of laughter in his direction and a hand placed softly on his arm, "Jack is right, you are too stuffy." At which she received a snort from James. "He has to find out about it before he can be appalled by it. And I have no intentions of that happening this time. Besides we are in public with lots of witnesses, what could happen?" James gave another snort at this. "It will be fine James, now relax, and enjoy your rum."

"Aye Commodore might as well enjoy the rum as well as the company of your bonny lass. Seems your out voted on the matter." Jack said holding his glass up for a refill.

"So it would seem." James said as he gave in and began drinking his rum and garnering a smile from Leah for the action. Besides, he thought to himself, he had no intention of letting this get out of hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later they were still there drinking, or at least Jack and the Commodore were. Leah had curbed her drinking a while ago, making a trip to the bar to tell the barmaid, among other things, to bring her tea instead of rum in her mug from now on. This request brought a questioning look from the barmaid for a moment or two until it was replaced by a smile as Leah placed several coins in the woman's hands. "No skin off my nose missy. I guess I wouldn't want to be too far in me cups if I were keepin company with the likes of those fine lookin gents either if ya know what I mean."

"Just keep the rum coming for them and the tea for me." Leah said as she headed back for the table.

She had at first tried to give the impression that she was becoming as inebriated as them, but seeing they were not paying a bit of attention to whether she was intoxicated or not, she gave up the sham and sat there listening to the conversation between the two men, waiting for the opportune moment to put her plan into action.

"I almost had you off Bermuda that time." James slurred out, looking at Jack through blurry eyes.

"No ya didn't mate, I was miles ahead of ya." Jack responded in a matching slur.

"If it weren't hiccupfor that bloody hur'cane hiccupI'd a had you at Port hiccupof Angels." James continued.

"No ya wouldn't Mate cause you're forgettin one think…er thing." Jack said trying to pull himself up straight in his seat and square his shoulders, and only managing to list hard to port in his chair, barely keeping from falling out of said chair. "I'm Cap'n Jack Sperr….er Sparrow." Finishing with a rather loud belch, "Uh 'scuse me."

"'Scused, but you know what else you are?" James said leaning forward with a drunken smile at Jack as if he had a great wisdom he was about to impart.

Jack managed to meet him half way across the table leaning heavily on his arms.

"What are I?"

"You're the worse hiccup pirate hiccup I've ever hiccup heard of hiccup and the worse hiccup chap-er-une I've hiccup ever heard of." Leaning back with a thud and a belch against his seat, a lopsided self-satisfied smile on his face.

"You may be right 'bout the last part mate, I'll give ya that." Jack said, and a few moments later dropped his head on the table and started to snore.

"Finally!" Leah said under her breath. She gave Jack a poke or two just to make sure and then turning to James said, "It's time to go."

"Eh?" James answered still lolling back limply in his chair.

"Can you walk?" Leah asked as she took a hold of his arm to pull him out of his chair.

"Wha'sa matter hiccup wit ya woman? hiccup course I can hiccup walk I can march too, seein as I'm a Comma….hiccup Comma…Commadore an all hiccup and I'm one hiccup hellat standing hiccup at 'tention too hiccup you kin ask hiccup anyone." And slumped back in his chair.

"Oh no you don't!" Leah said tugging at his arm. "Come on, get up."

James peered at her drunkenly through one eye that was barely opened. "Where we goin?"

"Out of here for starters."

"Well then hiccup let's go." James said as he tried unsuccessfully to get up.

Leah grabbed his arms, and between the two of them managed to get him on his feet although very unsteadily.

"Here James, lean against me." She said as if she had any choice in the matter as he was already leaning very heavily against her. She put his arm over her shoulder and began trying to make their way to the stairs at the back of the tavern. That would be the next hurdle she thought, getting him up the stairs to the room she had procured when she had talked to the barmaid about switching the drinks earlier. Luckily for Leah, a couple of the patrons of the bar who were still able to navigate the floor fairly successfully came to her rescue. With much laughter and sly remarks about where the two of them were headed and what would happen when they arrived there, they helped maneuver James up the stairs and into the room for her, dropping him face down on the bed. As he lay there snoring she mulled over in her head the best way to put the rest of her plan into action.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back downstairs a few members of a certain ship's crew started to drift in to said tavern. As they had already visited several other taverns in the area it was a while before any of them noticed the man lying on the table snoring, after all this wasn't all that uncommon a sight in most establishments they tended to frequent. In fact they might not have noticed him at all if not for Mr. Gibbs and a surly patron who while looking for a seat saw the unconscious man and decided said man was occupying the very chair he himself wanted to occupy, and dumped him unceremoniously out of the chair and at Mr. Gibbs feet. Even then in the state Mr. Gibbs was in it took a few minutes and a few prods with his foot trying to move said man out of his way before he looked down and thought to himself, "Humm….why does he look so………familiar?" "By me sainted Mother's apron strings men, it's the Cap'n!" Mr. Gibbs shouted to the rest of the crew at the table. Of course it took several more minutes for any of them to actually reach down and see if he was even still among the living, and several more minutes to decide to hoist him to a chair.

"Now Comdor none othat." Jack mumbled almost incoherently.

"What's that Cap'n?" Gibbs said.

"Part o me respnsbilty ya know."

"What? Responsibility?" Gibbs asked totally confused.

"As chaprun." Jack said as he fell forward smacking his head on the table.

"What's he sayin boys? Can't make heads nor tails of it." Gibbs said looking from one crewmember to another.

"Somethin bout chaprun. Don't know what 'xactly that is." Someone answered.

"Chaprun? Chappron? Chaperone? Is that it Cap'n?" Gibbs said still puzzled.

"Tha's wat I been sayin Mr. Gibbs." Jack mumbled from his position with his face on the table.

"Now who in the world would be crazy enough to make Jack a chaperone for anyone. And where be who ever he's suppose to be chaperoning?" Mr. Gibbs asked himself as he looked around the room. "Oh well no use in lingerin over such a mystery. Cap'n 'ill make it all clear when he sobers up I'm sure." Mr. Gibbs thought as he motioned to the barmaid for another mug. "No use in wastin good drinkin time over such a thing."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	16. Chapter 16

What in the World

Chapter 16

Gibbs and the men had decided they were just going to have one more drink and then head back for the Pearl. None of them were looking forward to toting the Cap'n back and had been drawing lots to see who the un…er that is fortunate people would be.

"I swear ya cheated!" one of the men shouted at the other."

"No I didn't!" the angry sailor yelled back.

Jack raised his head at the sounds of the men and sat up in his chair looking around blankly.

"Where am I?" he said still slurring his words.

"We be in the Golden Lion Cap'n." Gibbs replied.

"And what are we doing exactly?" Jack said still looking around like he knew he was forgetting something but was still too drunk to think of what that something might be.

"Well Cap'n we, meanin the men and I, have been sittin here drinkin our weasel-y guts out. You on the other hand have been layin there passed out for the past couple o hours." Gibbs said with a smile.

"I see." Jack said looking around with an expression that said he didn't see at all.

"Mr. Gibbs, tell me something."

"Yes Cap'n?"

"What was I doing when you came in?"

"Well Cap'n, near as we could tell you was drinkin a bit and found yerself in someone else's seat. Then you was on the floor. Then me and the boys here hauled you into this here seat and there you are." Gibbs finished with a smile.

"I see," Still not seeing at all, "Was there anyone else here?" trying to figure out why he had this nagging feeling he had not been alone.

"Lots of other folks was drinkin in here Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs said starting to look at Jack kind of funny.

"I see." Still with a drunken puzzled look on his face as he looked around the room. "I feel I am forgetting something here Mr. Gibbs."

"Maybe another rum would help your rememberin Cap'n." Gibbs said helpfully.

"Maybe you're right Mr. Gibbs. It certainly can't hurt now can it."

"Aye Cap'n, never known rum to ever make a bad situation worse, that be for sure." Mr. Gibbs said as he motioned for the barmaid to bring more rum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leah was very nervous, pacing back and forth in the small room. Now that the opportune moment had come for her to enact her plan she wasn't sure if she could go through with it. She could be sneaky and conniving with her Father no problem, but she wasn't sure she could be the same way when it concerned the Commodore. She had actually come to care about him since they had been in each other's company, and she thought he was starting to care for her too. What if he ever found out what she had done? He would surly hate her and she didn't want that. Maybe she didn't have to do it. Maybe he would marry her just because she was ………. Oh this was getting ridiculous. She couldn't wait around forever hoping he would see the light and ask her Father for her hand in marriage. She wasn't getting any younger and the men, boys really, on this island were not very good marriage prospects. And what if he never did. She wanted so much to be married. Not just married, but married to a Royal Navy Officer. She had heard so many stories and read so many books growing up about the brave courageous Naval Officers that's all she wanted, and who better that a Commodore in the Royal Navy, and The Great Pirate Hunter at that. She was driving herself crazy with this. "Leah it's the only way." She said softly to herself. "You must go through with it." And then after a few moments, "I need a drink." And headed back downstairs to the bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Surprisingly enough Jack was starting to sober up a little. He still had this nagging thought tickling the edge of his memory. He was here for a reason, not just to drink rum. "Bugger!" he mumbled as he scanned the room hoping for some clue or some flash of remembrance.

That's when he saw her. At first he thought he was dreaming or having a hallucination. She walked down the stairs and up to the bar. But what was she doing here and what did that have to do with him? Wait a minute! He was suppose to be…..now what was that bloody word? Caper something? No that wasn't right. He started talking to himself out loud, drawing the attention of the men around him. "Caper…..no………..Chipper…..no……….Chuper….no…..Chaper……."

"Chaperone?" Gibbs said staring at him unsurly.

"That's it! Chaperone! That's what I'm forgetting." Jack said excitedly as he jumped up from his chair. It was all starting to make sense now. Turning towards the bar where Leah was still obtaining her drink he shouted, " Oye Leah, you, you there Leah…….." 

She turned with a look of panic, she hadn't thought about him being anything but passed out yet. She looked around for an escape route and saw the stairs was the only way out; he was between her and the only door. She turned and started running for the stairs.

Jack started to follow but was delayed a few moments by his feet getting tangled up with Mr. Gibbs feet. Luckily he caught his chin on the back of his chair, which kept him from falling completely to the floor. Gaining his balance he was off at a little less than a dead run. He was after all still rather too drunk for a foot race at this particular moment.

Mr. Gibbs watched Jack for a moment or two and then looking at the crew said, "Well men, guess we didn't need ta be drawin lots after all. Those who got the losin end o that deal kin just muck out the bilge instead. Now maybe we should go see what that was all about." Mr. Gibbs said as he rose to his feet and started to follow Jack at a much more leisurely pace. Several of the other men followed, also at a leisurely pace. The two men who had their duties changed from carrying their Cap'n to mucking out the bilge stayed where they were drinking rum. They were in no hurry to go anywhere.

As Mr. Gibbs and the men reached the bottom of the stairs they could hear shouting and pounding coming from above them.

"Leah open this door." Jack shouted as he pounded on the door.

"No, go away!"

"Leah open the door."

"No I can't."

"Leah." Jack said trying to calm his voice a little. "Open the door, please."

"No."

Giving up on the calm approach he bellowed at the top of his lungs, "Leah open the……….."

"What in bloody hell is going on here?" a very loud and not happy about being woke up voice yelled from behind the door.

The door opened and a very scared Leah came out and immediately hid behind Jack, who was left facing a very angry and still half drunk Commodore.

"Oye mate, fancy meetin you here." Jack said with much flopping of hands, trying to give James his most winning smile.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	17. Chapter 17

What in the World

Chapter 17

"Sparrow? What in the world is going on here?" and then taking in his surroundings, "Last I remember we were in the bar, what are we doing up here?"

Jack gave James another winning smile and holding his hand up in a _one moment please_ gesture turned to Leah cowering behind him.

"I have a feeling I know what you were up to." Jack said in a low voice. "I may be able to talk you out of this." And seeing the look of hope on Leah's face added, "On one condition. We go directly from here to the map and you turn it over with no other strings attached. Savvy?"

Leah nodded her head vigorously and mouthed the word yes.

Jack spun back around to face James once more, with dazzling smile and hands waving around erratically. "Ah Commodore what fortuitous…..fortunate ….fortune is this."

"What are you talking about Sparrow." James asked grumpily, glaring at him.

"Well you see dear Commodore we were indeed at one point on this very evening in said bar, but do to circumstances very much out of the ordinary consisting mainly of over indulgent consummation of excessive libations consisting mainly of copious amounts of rum your Commodorelyship had injested into said body and requiring a more neutral and balanced place than said chair said Commodore was balanced and occupying or trying to balance and occupy at the time with impending bodily harm soon to be inflicted on said Commodore's personal personage due to impending impact with the floor underneath said Commodore's personage, to berth said Commodorelyship on a more suitable point of berth as it were or was, as it has been hours since said berthing was done you see. The young lady and I in full and attentive concern for your Commodorelyship's ….self felt it was our duty to provide such alternate berthing…. and so here we are. And you're all up and back to your stuffy Commodore-ly self again……..nearly…almost… somewhat that is." Finishing with a grand gesture of hands and arms and a grand smile to match.

James stared at Jack blankly for a moment or two before it sunk into his still rum soaked brain what Jack might possibly been trying to say.

"So I got drunk and you got me a room?" James said questioningly.

After a moment Jack answered sheepishly, "Pretty much, yes."

"Why didn't you just say that?" James asked irritably.

"I think I did." Jack said defensively.

"Indeed!" James said still irritated.

"Well now that we are all back on our respective feet as it were, what say we return to the bonny lass' fair abode." Jack said cheerfully.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Jack, don't you James? Isn't that a wonderful idea?" Leah said a little too glibly, thankful things didn't backfire on her.

Looking from one to the other suspiciously James answered with a low grumble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They returned to the house and James went straight to his room. Jack and Leah stayed downstairs.

"Now luv, the map." Jack said with a smile but a no nonsense tone to his voice.

"Very well." Leah said in a dejected voice, "Follow me." And she headed up the stairs towards her room. Jack followed with an anticipatory smile on his face.

"Wait out here." She said as they approached her door.

"No tricks luv." Jack said seriously.

"No tricks." She affirmed grimly.

She entered her room and shut the door behind her. She was next to tears. Now Jack would leave and James would leave with him and she would be a spinster for the rest of her days. Well there was nothing to be done about it now she thought as she stepped over to her wardrobe and feeling around in the back of it retrieved the small wooden box wedged there. She headed for the door still near tears. As she opened the door and stepped out next to Jack she was trying hard to stifle the sobs that were threatening to burst out uncontrollably.

Jack ever the _self proclaimed_ barometer of women's moods took a moment or two to notice as his attention was on the box in Leah's hands. Seeing them trembling his gaze traveled up to her tear shined eyes.

"You're not cryin over the map now are you luv?"

"Not the map Jack." She said still trying to hold the tears back.

"Then it must be………." And wracking his brain for what could be the cause of these tears came up somehow totally by accident with the right answer. "Ah our dear Commodore. But why are you shedding tears for him luv?"

She did burst out into tears and body wracking sobs then. Jack a little uncomfortable, all right very uncomfortable, whenever he had been witness to such behavior by the fairer sex, none the less did the kind and honorable thing and put his arms around her and pulled her to him in a comforting embrace, patting her back and making what he hoped were soothing sounds in her ear.

They stood there in that posture until she was able to get a modicum of control. She started to speak then but Jack placed a finger lightly on her lips and said quietly to her, "What say you we go have a cup of tea and then you can tell old Jack all about what's troubling you?" He didn't wait for her to answer but guided her with his arm on her shoulder towards the stairs and the dining room below.

He pulled a chair out for her and with a pat on the back and a smile he went about making tea for her at least. His eyes roamed for something a little stronger for himself. With a happy little "Oh" he remembered where Sir William kept his liquor and grabbing a bottle and glass for himself and setting them on the tray of tea things went to join Leah at the table.

Pouring her a cup of tea and him a generous amount of rum said, "Now luv just what is it about the Commodore that's troubling that pretty little head of yours.

This brought on renewed sobs and tears and Jack had to help her set her cup down without spilling it.

"You are going to leave now." She sobbed, "And when you leave James will leave with you. And then I will be all alone."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	18. Chapter 18

What in the World

Chapter 18

Jack once again uncomfortable with the sobbing female in front of him took a few minutes to react to her statement. He gingerly patted her on the arm, not sure that was the right course of action, but it seemed like the thing to do at the time. He searched the table and finding a linen napkin lying close picked it up and started un-handily trying to dab away the tears streaming down her face with it.

"Now luv, not to worry, old Jack is not going to leave just yet." He was not faring well with the tear dabbing. She kept moving her head around, whether in grief or to avoid the napkin being shoved in her face was a mystery. He thought he had poked her in the eye at least twice with the corner of said napkin, which had done naught but brought more tears to her eyes.

She looked up at him, had he just said what she thought he'd said?

"I think I'm defeatin me purpose here luv, perhaps you'd be more fitting to accomplish said ministrations." Jack said taking her hand and placing the napkin in it.

"You're not leaving?" she said with a tiny bit of hope in her tone.

"Nay luv, not yet anyway." Jack said smiling at her. "You can still have your bonny Commodore here with you. Although why that would be considered a blessin by anyone's standards is beyond me."

As the meaning of his words penetrated her grief-stricken mind she threw herself at him, almost knocking them both to the floor. She wrapped her arms around him, climbing on his lap in the process, and began kissing him all over his face saying over and over again "Oh I love you Jack Sparrow, Jack Sparrow I love you."

"Aye lass, I love you too." Jack said although not with as much emotion as Leah had packed into her words.

"Well now isn't this a cozy little scene. Is this a private meeting or can anyone join?" James said caustically from the doorway.

"Oye Commodore, we were just talking about you." Jack said a little on the startled side.

"Funny, it appears you are engaged in activities totally unrelated in any way to a conversation about me."

"Appearances can be misconstrued, misinterpreted, mistooken, mis….well you get the idea Commodore." Jack said as it dawned on him what this must look like to the Commodore.

"I see, then you wouldn't mind explaining how such an _innocent_ situation as the woman that I have come to care for…care very much for is sitting on your lap with her arms around you ravishing you with kisses?"

"Trifles Commodore," Jack said with a wave of his hand trying to sound innocent, which even at the best of times was something he found hard to do and harder yet for people to believe.

"James I was upset and Jack was trying to make me feel better." Leah added.

"By the looks of the goings on here he evidently succeeded in that particular endeavor." James said sarcastically.

Jack could see where this was headed. "Hold on a moment Commodore, there's no need for this to get out of hand." And was interrupted briefly by a loud snort from said Commodore. "The young missy was indeed thanking me for postponing our departure till an unspecified date to be set in the future. She is, and I must admit it is a puzzlement to me how you could possibly have this effect on anybody, entirely enamored with you. So you see dear Commodore, if you had been present instead of indisposed in the entirely avoidable and for that matter entirely un-Commodore-ly like drunken state you were in at the time, you would have been the recipient of said hugs and kisses and lap sitting as it were instead of me."

"Indeed!"

"He's right James." Leah said as she slipped off Jack's lap and walked over to James, putting her hands on his shoulders and looking into his eyes with her most sincere look.

"I have been made a fool and laughing stock of once in the matters of love Miss Courteen, I do not intend to make it two in a row." James said stepping back a step, and Leah could see the pain flooding his eyes.

"Oh James," she said as she leaned into him wrapping her arms tightly around him and laying her head on his chest and noting the only response was a slight stiffening of his back and a sharp intake of breath, and no attempt to return her embrace. "I shall not make a fool or laughing stock of you I swear." She said earnestly. She stood there and held him close until she felt him relax and put his arms around her and leaning his head to rest on top of hers.

Jack seeing things might be turning for the better stood and said,

"Well now," clapping his hands together in front of him, "seems to me this is all turning out just splendidly. I shall leave you two lovebirds to kiss and make up and what ever else you might have in mind, and just be on me way now. No need to stop what you are doing, I can find me way out by me onsies. Ta." He started out of the room and then turned around, scanned the room and seeing what he was looking for said in a cheery tone, "Oh there you are." And bent over and picked up the box where it had fallen to the floor, and merrily strode out of the room.

James and Leah stood there holding each other long after Jack made his exit. James ran his fingers through Leah's hair and whispered in her ear. "I truly hope this is for real."

Looking up into his face with an expression that conveyed more than words alone could she said, "It is for real James."

He leaned down and captured her lips in a tender yet meaningful kiss. She returned the kiss in the same spirit it was offered. He drew his head back a little and said so quietly that even at that close proximity his words barely reached her ears, as if the words themselves were afraid to be spoken aloud, "I think I am falling in love with you Miss Courteen."

"As I am with you Commodore Norrington."

He smiled a very genuine and for him very rare smile and lowering his head once more placed a more passionate kiss on her willing lips, tightened his embrace around her, and pulled her as close to him as possible. He was rewarded with a soft sigh emanating from her throat and answered with a deeper one of his own.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	19. Chapter 19

What in the World

Chapter 19

Jack topped the stairs and saw Sir William just coming out of his room and heading towards him.

"You're surely not just getting in are you Captain?" Sir William inquired as he noticed Jack coming down the hall. "Where are Leah and Commodore Norrington? I don't recall hearing anyone in the hall and I most certainly would have as I have been tossing and turning in there," indicating his room, "for a while now, finally decided I might as well get a little drink of rum to help me sleep."

"So you were headed down stairs then?" Jack asked trying to avoid answering Sir William's questions without raising any suspicion from Sir William.

"That was my intent Jack. Why?"

"Oh no reason really, other than I was just down there and had I known you were in the needing or wanting of said rum I could have saved you a trip that I was already making."

Sir William gave Jack a slight questioning look and proceeded to head once again for the stairs. "That's all right Jack, I often wind up making the trip. Age is catching up with me I guess, don't sleep nearly as good as I used to."

"I would be more than happy to scurry back down and retrieve said rum for you Sir William." Jack said stepping in front of Sir William as he tried to keep him from descending the stairs and stumbling upon what ever was going on down there at the moment.

"No I couldn't impose on you like that Jack, you were headed for bed. I wouldn't feel right about keeping you from your sleep."

Jack still trying to think of an excuse that would keep Sir William on this floor and not descending to the one below them started to mumble to himself, "Too bad you don't keep a bottle in your room like I do." Jack looked up with a snap of his head, and with a shout that startled Sir William so bad he almost made a misstep and sent himself headlong down said stairs, "Oye Sir William, hold on a moment." And then seeing the plight he almost caused continued in a much quieter but high-pitched tone, "I've just had a thought here. I happen to have a bottle of very fine rum in my room." He accompanied this with flourishes of his hands semi pointing from Sir William and then back towards his room. "No need to make that long trek down the stairs and all the way back up again now is there?"

Sir William stood there for a few moments staring at Jack, "Is there some reason I should not go down stairs in my own house Jack?"

"No, no reason, no reason at all Sir William, what would ever give you that idea?" still in an almost falsetto tone.

Now ordinarily it wouldn't concern Jack if Sir William were to go downstairs and find someone in an excruciatingly embarrassing compromising position with his daughter. But knowing Sir William as he did, and having been put in charge by Sir William to make sure such excruciatingly embarrassing compromising positions between his daughter and the dear Commodore did not take place, and being the one that would ultimately be blamed for said occurrences as he was the one who initially brought the offending Commodore here in the first place so said occurrences were made possible, and then said occurrences were allowed by him to happen, and seeing as he liked Sir William and enjoyed his little island and wanted to be able to return at some point in time and not be banished for the rest of his natural life, Jack felt it was of the utmost importance to keep Sir William from stumbling across any said occurrences to begin with.

Sir William gave Jack a very suspicious look and started back down the stairs still glancing back at Jack.

"Father whatever has you up at this hour?" Leah said as she came up the steps wrapped in a dressing gown and holding of all things a bottle of rum and a glass in her hands.

"I might ask you the same thing my dear."

"I have been tossing and turning for hours, must be something I ate. I thought perhaps a nice bit of rum might settle me down." Leah said guilelessly.

"I didn't hear you come in or come up to bed Leah."

"I came home rather early actually, my stomach and all. You were in your study and I didn't want to bother you." She said almost holding her breath and hoping this was not the night his normal routine had been disturbed for some reason.

"I was very intent on some matters in there that is true, but I am always happy to have you interrupt me dear, I would have loved to hear about your evening out with the Com……... Where is the Commodore by the way?"

Leah tried to keep the guilty look from her face, knowing the Commodore was waiting just down the stairs and around the corner for the coast to be clear before coming up. She couldn't very well tell her Father that though, and began racking her brain for something believable to say. She turned with a start when she heard the front door shut. "Coward." She said to herself, but in the next instant she took it back for there was the Commodore trudging up the stairs.

"Is something going on here?" James said staring from Sir William to Leah and then to Jack and back again.

"Father was just asking about you James." She said turning so her Father couldn't see her face and giving James a _well done_ look.

"Sorry Leah, I was just about to follow you when you left the Inn earlier and happened to run into a very interesting fellow and began to talk, I guess time just got away from me." He said with a mock apologetic look on his face.

"You surely didn't come home unaccompanied?" Sir William said in horror. "It's not safe nor proper for a young woman to be out alone unescorted even here on the Island."

James and Leah gave each other _Uh Oh_ looks and both started to fumble around trying to think of something to say.

"The young missy was escorted home by a most reliable escort Sir William."

Jack interjected, "Me."

"But I thought you were just coming in when I was headed down stairs just a little bit ago?" Sir William said puzzled.

"Aye, that be the truth Sir William……but…but you see…..after I…escorted ….your bonny lass home…..to this very door as it were….I left again and..in the leaving… went back and had a few drinks at the tavern and had definitely just arrived back once again when we met up here. Yes there it is, that's exactly the way it happened Sir William. Just like I just said it did just now … happen that is."

"I have a feeling there is more going on here than I am privy to, however it is late and I do not have the inclination nor the stamina to sort it all out tonight. Therefore we will talk this over tomorrow. I am returning to my room now and I strongly suggest you all return to your rooms as well." And looking pointedly at each of them took the bottle of rum and glass out of Leah's hand and headed back to his room.

They stood in the hall looking from one another and at the retreating path of Sir William until he had entered his room and shut the door behind him. Without a word between them they headed for James' room, as it was the farthest away from Sir William's and would provide the least chance of being overheard. They definitely needed to get their stories straight before they were questioned by Sir William in the morning.

As they entered James' room as quietly as they could a thought struck Leah.

"I must go back down stairs. I must get my dress and petticoat from the laundry room before any of the maids find them in the morning and wonder what was going on."

Jack gave James a smirk. "Well congratulations Commodore, I didn't think you had it in you."

"What in the world are you talking about Sparrow?" and then turned a little pink as the inference of Jack's words sunk in. "It wasn't like that at all!" James said flustered.

"Well if the activities that were going on when I left were any indication of things yet to come Commodore, you can't blame me for thinking in that very direction now can you?"

"Oh Jack, that's not what happened." Leah said a little embarrassed herself. "We heard you shout and I knew we had to have some kind of diversion to keep Father from coming down and finding James and I there all alone. The only thing I could think of on such short notice was to shed my dress and put on my dressing gown that maid thankfully hadn't put away yet and head up stairs as if I had been down there for a nightcap. I grabbed the rum because I know Father has a habit of coming down from time to time during the night to get a glass."

Still smirking Jack asked, "And where pray tell dearie, was our brave Commodore when all this dress discarding and petticoat purging was going on?"

"I was where any gentleman of honor would be, something you would obviously know nothing about by the way, with my back turned firmly in the lady's direction." James answered haughtily.

"What ever you say Commodore." Jack answered with a wink and a sly smile.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

7


	20. Chapter 20

What in the World

Chapter 20

"No."

"Not even once?"

"No."

"Not just one little one?"

"No."

"Not even one little tiny glance?"

"Enough Sparrow! No I told you, not one little glance, nor peek, nor glimpse, nor gander, nor ogle, nor leer. Nothing of the nature of any of the a fore mentioned words or meanings, or anything remotely close to what you would have done in similar circumstances. Do you understand?" James said starting to become aggravated at the Pirates insistence that he did more that stand with his back to Leah as she donned her dressing gown.

"You stood there with your back to her the whole time?"

"Yes, as I have explained to you _numerous_ times in the past few minutes."

"Then I just have one more thing to say to you mate."

"And pray tell, what would that be?"

"I take me congratulations back mate, I guess you don't have it in you."

"Indeed!"

"When you two school boys finish with your infantile argument there is still the matter of retrieving my dress and petticoat." Leah said.

"Ah yes, the dress. Well seeing as I am the most devious," as he cast a _look_ at James, "and most sneeky and most stealthy and the mostly capable one here I guess it will be up to me to recover said dress and in the doing protect the bonny lass from further disgrace and dishonor, something by the way, the dear Commodore evidently has no intention of putting the lady in a position of suffering by his hands and or actions."

"Just go get the dress Jack." Leah said as she put a staying hand on James arm to forestall his retort for Jack's baiting.

"Now you two will be all right without your chap-er-une present for a few minutes won't you? Oh that's right deary, I'm leaving you with the Commodore, no worries then." And before the Commodore had a chance to throttle him jauntily left the room.

"James, you really must stop letting him goad you like that." Leah said patting his arm.

"He is the most irritating person I have ever been forced to deal with in my life." James answered irritably staring at the door Jack had just exited from.

"Well then, how about we get your mind off of him and onto another subject then? Such as ….you and I….us." she said as she moved in front of him and put her arms around his neck."

It took James a moment to change gears in his mind, "What?" and feeling her press against him, "I am definitely inclined to acquiesce to your proposal Miss Courteen." James said as he embraced her and lowered his lips to her's.

"I was hoping you would feel that way Commodore." She said as she leaned into his kiss.

Any thoughts of Sparrow were immediately banished from his mind as he responded to the soft feel of her lips and body against his. His hands slowly ran through her hair and pulled her gently closer to him. Breaking the contact with their lips he trailed kisses around her face and to her ear where his warm breath caused a wave of shivers to radiate through her as he nibbled on her earlobe.

She ran her hands inside his jacket and moving upward began pushing it off his shoulders. With a groan resonating from deep in his throat he assisted her with the removal of said jacket and unlike his normal neat self and very understandable under the circumstances he let it fall to the floor. She then started on the buttons of his waistcoat, making quick work of them and it soon was lying next to the jacket. She ran her hands under his shirt and felt the tremor her touch on his bare skin had wrought run through his body. She lifted the shirt up to expose as much of his chest as she could and heard him moan as she started to place light feathery kisses across the expanse before her.

"Oh my god Leah." He murmured overtaken by the need her touch had aroused in him.

"Oh my god Leah indeed! Leave you alone for a little while and look what happens. Everything goes to pot!" Jack proclaimed as he entered the room and saw the Commodore's state of undress. And then with a smirking smile added, "Perhaps my congratulations were a bit hastily withdrawn Commodore. With a performance like this I may have to re-bestow them."

Leah jumped back and wrapped her dressing gown back around her at the sound of Jack's voice. James began uttering all sorts of oaths and scrambled to readjust his clothing and pick up the discarded pieces off the floor.

Noting the glares being focused on him by the two of them he smiled and wavily pointing to himself said, "Chap-er-une, remember?"

"What I would like to remember is why I haven't killed you yet Sparrow." James said threateningly.

"Cause I'm such good fun mate?"

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

4


	21. Chapter 21

What in the World

Chapter 21

James was ready to explode. Not only was his body still feeling the effects Leah had brought upon him by her touches and kisses, he was also keyed up from the embarrassment brought about by being caught in such a compromising position. And if he were honest, he was also suffering from embarrassment by just who had caught them. Of all the people he could think of, Jack Sparrow was one of the last ones on earth he wanted walking in on him at a moment like that, when he was so vulnerable. The last thing he needed was for Jack to get the idea in his head that the Commodore was anything but a force to be reckoned with.

"You are about as much fun as….as….as…." James couldn't finish he was so agitated.

Although she hadn't known him that long, only a few weeks, it was very plain to see he was ready to go off the deep end. She was however, at a loss as to the best way to handle the Commodore in these situations. She tried laying a hand on his arm and a calmly spoken, "James, it's really not worth getting upset over. It is a little embarrassing but nothing we can't handle."

James ignored her and continued to glare at Jack, his face becoming redder and redder by the moment.

"James you really need to calm yourself. You'll work yourself up into an apoplexy." Leah said in a slightly louder voice.

The only response to this statement Leah could ascertain was that James was starting to stiffen up.

Then he began advancing on Jack. Now to Jack's credit he had _almost _been expecting something like this from the Commodore, almost but not quite soon enough. James grabbed Jack by the shirt, he had been aiming at his throat, but Jack leaned back just as James' hands shot out.

"Oye Commodore, can't we talk this over eh?" Jack said in a very fine clear soprano, worthy of any he had ever attributed to James or Will, as he tried to free himself from the hands attached to the front of him.

"The time for talk is over Sparrow." James said furiously as he tried to drag Jack close enough to get his hands around his throat.

Leah, with little other thought than to somehow separate the two of them before someone got hurt, tried to get in between them. What she managed to do was get her legs tangled up in their legs and all three of them went crashing into a heap on the floor, knocking over a chair or two in the process and making one heck of a racket, enough of a racket in fact to wake Sir William.

"What in blazes is going on?" Sir William as he stood in his doorway looking down the hall in the direction the noise had come from.

James untangled himself from the other two and opening his door poked his head out and said, "Sorry, I guess I was sleep walking and tripped and fell over the chair."

"Well for gods sake man, tie yourself down if that's what it takes. I just got back to sleep." Sir William said very irritably and shut his door quite loudly.

"Now you did it." Jack said to Leah as they regained their feet and listened to the exchange between James and Leah's Father.

"Did not!" Leah replied.

"Did so!" Jack said.

"Did no………" Leah was interrupted by James taking her by the arm, and then taking Jack by the arm and shoving them both out of his room.

"You may stand out there till sunrise bickering with each other if you wish. I am going to bed." And shut the door in their faces.

Jack looking puzzled at the door he had just been unceremoniously escorted through and said, "Do you suppose he's upset with us?"

Rolling her eyes Leah said, "I think there might be that slight possibility Jack."

"Huh." Jack said in a surprised tone.

"Good night Jack." Leah said shaking her head as she headed off to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James was awakened the next morning by a knock on his door and the following words; "Sir William wishes to see you in the dining room at your earliest convenience." He heard the maid stop at the doors of Leah and Jack and give the same message.

"Well," James said to himself as he threw his legs over the side of the bed, "Might as well get this over with." And went about getting dressed. As he left his room he could see Leah hesitating at the head of the stairs. Jack came out of his room behind James.

"This probably won't be good." Leah said as she heard the two of them and turned to face them.

"No worries luv, we just stick to our story." Jack said cheerfully.

"And what story would that be exactly Captain?" James said.

"That nothing happened." Jack said smiling and fluttering his hands about, "Simple and easy to remember eh?"

"And you think that will work?" James asked in a mock curious tone.

"Always worked for me in the past. Admit nothing, deny everything." Jack said still smiling.

"I don't think that's going to work on Father. He will ask questions and want details, and if our stories don't match up we are in trouble." Leah said with a grim look on her face as she headed down the stairs.

"Ah there the three of you are. We have something to discuss." Sir William said as they entered the room like they were headed for their execution.

Leah thought to herself as she looked at her Father sitting there with a smile on his face, "This is strange. I wonder what's going on? He is not acting like he is upset about last night." She took James' hand and squeezed it trying to convey her hopeful feelings to him.

He looked at her and saw a small smile on her face. "Maybe this wasn't going to turn out all that bad after all." he thought as he returned her squeeze.

Then Jack opened his mouth and Leah and James both let out groans, "Now Sir William, about last night…."

Sir William held his hand up in a gesture for Jack to stop. "Have a seat, all of you."

James and Leah sat beside each other continuing to hold each other's hands.

Jack took a seat a few chairs away from Sir William, "You see Sir William, this is what happened….." Jack started to continue as he slouched in the chair almost forgetting his manners and putting his feet on the table.

"Captain Sparrow, all I need to know about last night is that you were doing all you could to be a proper chaperone. Were you?"

"You might could say that." Jack said, of course to himself he was saying, "You might could say I wasn't though too."

"I find that satisfactory for the time being. At present I have other things on my mind. I have received a letter from a dear friend who has requested I come to assist in solving some problems he is having and that I have some expertise in. I will be leaving to attend my friend tomorrow morning and will be gone an indeterminate length of time. Therefore I must ask you and the Commodore to leave until such future time as I return.

Leah couldn't believe what she was hearing. This couldn't be. "Father you can't send them….him…James away!"

"Now Leah, the decision has already been made. There is no room for discussion. It will do you good to be apart for a while. My decision is final. Commodore it has been a pleasure meeting you. You are more that welcome to return if you wish. Captain Sparrow, I suggest you prepare your ship to depart tomorrow morning."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	22. Chapter 22

What in the World

Chapter 22

Commodore James Norrington stood with a stoic expression on his face, his back rigidly straight, his hands clasped tightly behind him, with an upward tilt to his chin trying to appear his normal self, but if anyone had been looking closely they would have seen the unmistakable traces of tears in his eyes. He was at the stern of the Black Pearl watching Bridgetown fade away on the horizon.

He had been standing there since they had left port; worrying and trying over and over to make sense of the fact she hadn't come to say good-bye. The cloying tendrils of the devastation he felt when Elizabeth had rejected him kept trying to snake their way into his mind and take hold there. The thought that he had just been used for Leah's amusement refused to be banished, hanging there with its wicked grin emblazoned on his psyche. How could he have let himself get involved? He knew better, he knew he was not meant to love or have anyone love him in return. Why had he allowed himself to let his defenses down and permit his heart to be crushed once again? "You are a stupid man and a fool James, how many times must you go through this before you learn your lesson?" he said to himself bitterly.

He felt a bottle being placed in his hand. He shook himself internally trying to wipe away the momentous grief he was suffering, and putting on his Commodore-ly stiff upper lip turned to see Jack standing at the rail next to him.

"Thought you might could use a bit." He said simply.

"I'm fine Captain, thank you." James said softly, barely keeping the tremor out of his voice.

"Are you now?" Jack said, "Granted now Commodore, most people may believe that lie, such as just about any member of this crew, but you forget this is Captain Jack Sparrow standin here, savvy?"

"I just need a little time to get hold of myself Captain that's all." James said morosely.

"What you need is a good bottle of rum in you Commodore, it won't get rid of the hurt that's true, but it will make it a damn sight easier to bear, at least for a while. Until you can as you say, get hold of yourself."

"What would you know of what I need?" James said rather sarcastically.

"You don't think I've never had me heart broken Commodore?" Jack said with a mirthless smile.

"I would figure you for a heart breaker Captain, not the other way around."

"Aye Commodore, that's the way of it mostly, however there have been a few lasses that have shattered old Jack's heart good and right. A couple of them did it up so fine I didn't think I'd ever get over it. Probably wouldn't have either if it weren't for the rum." Jack said with a soft chuckle.

James looked at Jack and then down at the bottle of rum in his hands, after a moments pause he uncorked the bottle and took a long drink.

"That's it Commodore," Jack said patting him lightly on the back, "You'll be good as new in no time at all, fergettin all those women troubles in there." As he tapped him with a couple of fingers on the forehead.

"Indeed." James replied as he took another drink.

"What say we go below and do this up right Commodore? No use doing a thing if you're not going to do it proper. I know that's got to be somewhere in that oath you took fer her Majesty's finest."

"I don't think it was intended for this kind of situation Sparrow." James said in a little less troubled tone as the rum started to kick in.

"Trifles Commodore. I would hazard a guess that the Royal Navy Code is a lot like the Pirate's Code." And seeing James give him a questioning look finished, "More like guidelines they are than actual rules."

"Hardly the case Captain." But he smiled a little as he said it.

"Shall we go below Commodore?" Jack said making a grand gesture towards the companionway.

"We shall." James said as he took another swig and headed in the general direction of Jack's gesture.

They sat in the galley drinking rum. Jack thought James was finally coming around. Jack had tried to direct the conversation towards other things than the women who had broken his heart and the Commodore, after a couple of bottles of rum had been shared between them, was talking alot and had stopped dwelling on Leah.

Jack learned much about James, about his life and family growing up. How he felt he would never live up to his Father's expectations for him, and how he yearned for his Mother to say she loved him. Jack heard about James' first posting for the navy when he was twelve, and all about the ship he had been on. He learned of the fear the young James had felt during his first battle. He heard about the various wounds and injuries the Commodore had received over the years. He learned of the determination James had to climb the naval ladder as it were. For once Jack did most of the listening, only adding a few _Ayes_ and _smiles_ here and there, and found he didn't mind a bit. He knew James was a complex man who buried his feelings underneath that uniform, but he didn't realize just how complex the man was until he heard the man talk about his life. Jack sat there, listened, and kept their glasses full. They both might feel like hell in the morning, but Jack couldn't help but feel this was doing the Commodore some good. And it was doing Jack some good also. When they were back to their normal rolls in this relationship, Jack evading and James pursuing, which they would be he had no doubt, he would have a much better picture of the man and how his mind worked.

Then without warning there were tears streaming down James face. Now this was unexpected, Jack thought to himself. He was very uncomfortable with women's tears, however he found out very quickly the sight of a man's tears totally unnerved him. He didn't know how to react. This was not good, not good at all.

"Now please don't be doin that." Jack said helplessly waving his hands around in the air.

"I have made such a mess of my life Sparrow. Why can't I just have one little bit of happiness, is that too much to ask?" James sobbed out raggedly.

Jack looked absolutely terrified, how was he suppose to deal with this. His intent had been to get the Commodore dead drunk and have him tossed in a bunk somewhere to sleep it off and hope things were better in the morning. Things were not going as planned. "So are you going to offer any kind of useful advice in the matter or just sit there like a dolt?" Jack thought sarcastically to himself.

"Well for your information," he answered himself just as sarcastically, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I think I will just sit here and hope this all turns out to be a bad dream." He might also have stuck his tongue out at himself but was not too drunk to realize it was not possible and probably wouldn't do any good even if it were.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	23. Chapter 23

What in the World

Chapter 23

"Commodore…..eh Commodore……..eh James, you need to get a hold of yourself now mate." Jack said still very uncomfortable with the man crying in front of him and trying to come up with something that would stop this madness. "This is not doing anything for your reputation as the Great Pirate Hunter you know. How am I going to be able to look at you over sword or cannon the same way after seeing you like this? Have you thought about that? Eh Commodore?" Jack said desperately, grasping at straws.

Unfortunately the Commodore was feeling the effects of the rum, the unhappy dredged up memories of his childhood, and the two women who had taken his heart and tromped all over it. After so many years of holding his emotions close this was the straw that broke the camel's back. He could not, as much as he tried, stop the tears that had started. They fell faster than he could wipe them away.

"I'm sorry Sparrow, just leave me. I don't want anyone to see me like this." James snuffled out between body racking sobs.

"And I don't care to see you like this either Commodore, believe me it's not a pleasant sight in the least, but I might should stay. Just in case you decide to do something stupid." Jack said as he averted his eyes looking at everything but James, the sight had become too much for him and he could feel his own eyes starting to water. He poured himself another rum and then poured James another also. "Can't hurt anymore than it already has." Jack reasoned to himself. Besides he thought, if he gets enough in him he'll have to stop this nonsense cause he'll be passed out.

"I think this is the stupidest thing I will ever be guilty of Sparrow. I don't intend to do myself bodily injury unless you count drowning in my own tears." James said sorrowfully.

"I'll stay just the same." Jack said unconvinced by the Commodore's words, "I've heard about you Royal Navy Officers, and once you crack it all goes out the scuppers from there."

James drank the glass of rum Jack had poured him in one swallow. "Well at least keep that blasted rum coming then, might as well go out with a bang." He said as he held his glass out to be refilled with one hand and swipe at his tears with the other.

"It would be my pleasure Commodore." Jack said thinking the Commodore couldn't stay conscious much longer.

Sure enough within an hour of several more glasses of rum being introduced into his system the Commodore did pass out. Jack, almost to that point himself, very unsteadily walked over to the Commodore, bent over and peered closely at his face and taking the end of his sash, wiped the tears remaining there away before he called for a couple of the hands to haul the Commodore off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been at sea for almost a week now; making headway for the destination on the map Jack had gotten from Leah. The Commodore had not repeated his performance of the other night, much to Jack's relief. He was however, in danger of drinking every last drop of rum Jack had on board. The man was drunk all the time. "How could anyone keep themselves in such a state?" Jack thought to himself, and then "Oh that's how." He said with a small laugh, thinking about what people tended to say about _him_.

Jack was at the wheel watching the Commodore stumble and stagger across the deck in front of him. "It's a wonder he hasn't fallen overboard." Jack mumbled to himself. In fact, Jack had given the crew orders to keep an unobtrusive eye on the Commodore to make sure if he did fall overboard they could drag him back aboard. Of course this turned into a rather long discussion between himself and the crew about what exactly unobtrusive was or meant. But having finally gotten the gist of the word, they were doing a fine if not a very unobtrusive job of keeping the Commodore near the center of the deck. When said Commodore ventured too close to the rail one or two of them would suddenly appear between him and said rail or they would just happen to _accidentally_ bump into him sending him in the opposite direction of the rail. And although this often resulted in an oath and a drunken scowl from the Commodore they stuck to their guns in a manner of speaking. Not that a few of them didn't actually think about pulling a gun after some of the oaths directed at them by said Commodore.

"Cook says there's been more pilferin goin on Cap'n, and he wants a stop put to it." Mr. Gibbs said as he approached the wheel.

"And what exactly would be the nature of the pilfering this time Mr. Gibbs?"

"Says a loaf of his bread up and disappeared along with a hunk o cheese he had laid out fer tonight. Left the galley long enough to relieve a certain call of nature he was feelin and when he returned they was gone, clean as a whistle."

"I see. So along with other sundry items as young Mr. Turnstill's breeches and shirt, at least one bottle of rum, and various miscellaneous pieces of fruit and what have you, our miscreant has misappropriated a loaf of bread and some cheese. Is this an accurate summation of the said person's offenses Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye, that'd be about it Cap'n."

"What does that sound like to you Mr. Gibbs?"

"Cap'n?"

"The Black Pearl takes pride, as I do, in the fact that she keeps a well fed crew aboard her Mr. Gibbs. Is this not a fact?"

"Aye Cap'n."

"And seeing as most of the men have served on the Pearl a good long time and it appears we have only had this problem a short time, what would that say to you Mr. Gibbs?"

"Cap'n?"

Looking at Mr. Gibbs with a _don't be a dunce man_ look, Jack continued, "Mr. Gibbs, how long have we been at sea?"

"Ya mean all together Cap'n?"

Making a face Jack said, "No Mr. Gibbs not all together, how long have we been at sea on the current voyage we are presently in the process of making?"

"Ah this trip you be talkin bout." Gibbs said getting what Jack was getting at.

"Yes Mr. Gibbs, this trip."

"Must be all of about a week now Cap'n."

"And when, pray tell did this in-appropriation of goods commence Mr. Gibbs?"

"Must be about a………a………week?" Mr. Gibbs said, a dim light coming on in his head as he began to realize what the Cap'n was getting at. "So you think we might have a stow a way on board Cap'n, is that it?"

"Very good Mr. Gibbs, treat yourself to an extra glass of rum on me."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: In the dream sequence below please note anything between the X's is included in James' dream.

What in the World

Chapter 24

"Now Mr. Gibbs, just where do you suppose our stowaway, if indeed that is what we have here, would be hiding?" Jack said contemplatively as he tapped a finger to his chin, and let his gaze roam over the deck.

"Oye there, you Marty, Commodore by the rail!" Jack shouted at the crewman waving his hands around willy-nilly.

Marty proceeded to grab James by his coat tail and leaning back with all his might, gave a groan, and giving a spin, managed to readjust the Commodore's heading. As he accomplished this he gave the Commodore's back a rather dirty look and a very rude gesture, then went on about his duties.

"We really need to tie him up….or down….or something Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye Cap'n, he'll be bunkin with the fishes if we don't keep a weather eye out."

"Hum, I wonder if we tied a halyard round him and tied it to the mast if that would solve the problem?" and then answering his own question, "No Mr. Gibbs, that's really not a very good idea at all," looking at Mr. Gibbs as if he were the one that suggested it, "He'd just manage to tangle everyone up in it most likely and then we'd really have a mess. Or become so dizzy we would never finish cleaning the result of such dizziness off the deck……. which would lead to an even bigger mess Mr. Gibbs." And gave a shudder at the thought of that. "We shall have to come up with something much more better." He walked off with an expression of deep concentration on his face.

Mr. Gibbs stood there shaking his head as he watched Jack walk away, and then in a very anxious tone he said, "Commodore! You're gettin a bit close to that rail there Commodore!" as he looked over and saw the Commodore headed for the side of the ship once again, and broke into a run before said Commodore could manage to topple over.

"Perhaps ye'd like to go below for a bit?" Mr. Gibbs said as he took the Commodore's arm and started to lead him to the companionway. He received only an unintelligible mumble and several loud belches in return.

Mr. Gibbs laid James down on the bunk in the cabin he had been using while on board the Pearl, and as he walked quietly to the door he noticed the Commodore was already snoring. He locked the door on his way out. Maybe that would buy them a little time without having to keep an eye on him every minute. Gibbs reasoned in the state the Commodore was in when he did wake up it might take him a while to be able to unlock the door, at least that was what he was hoping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James slept fitfully, tossing and turning, ugly memories flooding his dreams. XXXX- "Yes S-s-sir, I k-k-know a b-b-boy of m-m-my age sh-sh-should b-b-be able t-t-to sp-sp-speak in a n-n-normal w-w-way. I k-k-know it embarrasses you t-t-to n-n-no end s-s-sir. I am t-t-trying t-t-to d-d-do b-b-better s-s-sir."

"Mother, I am going now. My ship will be leaving soon. I shall be gone for quite a while Mother. Mother …..Mother….I….I love you. Mother can't you at least say those words this once? We are going into battle Mother; I may never see you again. Mother please. Please can't you even give me a proper farewell?

"Elizabeth, you have become a fine woman."

"Oh my god Leah." - XXXX

"Yes James, I'm here."

James gave a jerk as a hand touched his. Too inebriated to realize he was not still dreaming and looking at the person standing there through rum soaked eyes he said, "So it's you is it? What are you doing here? Come to gloat have you? Well it will do you no good. I'm done with you. You have had your fun Miss Courteen, and you will have no more at my expense. I never want to see you again." And waving his arms around as if to ward off an evil spirit shouted, "Off with you now! I never want to lay eyes on you again. You have ripped my heart out, isn't that enough for you?" and then in a most heartbreaking tone, "And you didn't even have the decency to come and say good bye." and fell back into a drunken stupor.

Leah had stepped back from the bed when James started flailing his arms. She stood there a few feet from him with tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted so much to hold him, to comfort him, to tell him that she loved him. But his words had cut deep. Did he really mean them? He certainly sounded like he did, and he had looked straight at her as he said them. She turned and walked to the door, the tears starting to fall now making it almost impossible to see. She fumbled for the handle, let out a gasp of surprise, and jumped back as the door opened without any assistance from her.

"What are you doing here?" Leah blurted out.

"This be my ship luv, where else would I be?" Jack said smiling and rather enjoying the shock and surprise he had caused as he continued, "Ah, so our sneaky thieving miscreant stowaway has decided to make her presence known has she. You and the Commodore have a nice _visit_ did you?" Jack said with a smile.

James groaned and mumbled something from the bed and Leah looked back over her shoulder at him and said sadly as more tears tracked down her face, "He hates me."

"What?" Jack said bewildered.

"He hates me." Leah said as she turned back towards Jack.

He saw the tears then and grabbing the end of his sash started to wipe them away and remembering the last time took her hand and put the sash there instead. "Here luv, might be best you do it yourself." And then in a puzzled tone as she dabbed her eyes, "Why would you be sayin such a thing as that?"

"He told me he did." Leah said simply.

"He told you? In those exact words?" Jack asked still not sure he had heard her right. "You mean you weren't in here with the Commodore havin a little……..He told you he hated you? I thought you two were……….He really said those words to you?" Jack finally stopped at a loss for words.

Leah threw herself in Jack's arms and as the tears streamed down her face she sobbed, "He hates me Jack. What am I going to do? I love him so much and he hates me."

Jack patted her back trying to comfort her and said under his breath, "Why do they always have to cry?"

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	25. Chapter 25

What in the World

Chapter 25

He eased Leah out into the hall and pulled the door shut behind them. He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned heavily against him, her body wracked with sobs. He headed them towards the galley, and seated her at the table. He grabbed a bottle of rum, sat down beside her, and poured them each a mug.

"Here luv, drink up." He said softly, as he moved the strands of hair back that had fallen across her face.

"Oh Jack, what am I going to do?" she sobbed mournfully.

"Drink luv, plenty of time for talk later." He spoke as he slid the mug closer to her.

She raised the mug in trembling hands and sipped the liquid, feeling the burn as it flowed down her throat. Lowering the mug a few inches from her mouth she looked at Jack, "Why would he hate me?"

"Shhh luv." Jack said as he gently returned the mug to her lips. Making what he hoped were soothing sounds he began lightly rubbing her back waiting for the rum to take effect and calm her tears. When her sobs and tears had quieted he spoke, "Now where did you get the idea the Commodore hates you?"

"He said as much, said he never wanted to see me again, said he was done with me." Tears threatening to start falling anew.

"Leah," Jack said his hands and arms starting to gesticulate wildly the more he continued, "Ya can't be goin by what he's sayin in the state he's put his self in. Right now he's drunk…. he's more than drunk, he's….he's a rum soaked….. nay rum drenched….. A rum drenched…. Besotted by spirits, totally inebriated, alcohol filled, liquor sodden, pixilated, emotionally retentive, obtusely insensitive, lustfully frustrated, libidinally repressed, eroginously flustered son of a …..son of a …..Commodore right now."

With some bit of hope shining in her eyes now she said, "You don't think he meant the things he said?"

"Not a word of it luv." Jack said smiling at her hoping he was right. He couldn't go through any more tears from anyone at this point.

"Now what say you," he said with flourishing of hands, "We get you tucked into bed nice and cozy, and everything will be better in the morning, what say you to that luv?"

"I could use a nice soft bed. After a week in that cargo hold I must admit it would be nice to sleep on something a bit more comfortable than crates and boxes and odd pieces of ships stores." She said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sat leaned back in his chair at his desk, his feet propped up on said desk, ankles crossed, absently tapping his fingers on his chin. He took a drink from the bottle he held in his other hand, "Hummm," he murmured to himself, "Well it appears that young Leah has indeed fallen for that stuffy bit of walking uniform that calls his self a Commodore. And him, bein the stuffy bit of walking uniform that calls his self a Commodore, has either by design or accident, and my vote here would be accident as the Commodore isn't near clever enough to have done it on purpose, has it seems thrown a wrench into the makins of a mutually agreeable relationship. I knew we should have hid the rum. The question remains however as to the proper way to revive and or renew said relationship in a mutually agreeable manner for all parties concerned, which would be, and for all intents and purposes include in fact, the fair and lovely Miss Courteen and the overly inhibited and grossly repressed Commodore Norrington." Taking another drink he smiled a rather wicked smile, the answer having just now popped into his head. "Aye, that should work."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James awoke, and it took a bit for him to remember what had transpired over the past week. But it all came flooding back, the leaving, and the pain of her failure to say goodbye. The grief and anger started to build again. He didn't care if he ever saw her again, not after what she had done to him. He shook his head trying to dislodge the thoughts trying to take over. It was over and he was just as well off without her. He didn't need anyone. He was perfectly happy on his own. No need to dwell on any of it any longer. It was done as far as he was concerned, all best left in the past. His stomach gave out a rather loud growl then and realizing he didn't know when he had eaten last decided to go find something to satisfy his hunger. He heard voices from the galley as he approached but paid them no mind until he entered the door and found Jack and……..Leah? How could that be? Then he had a disturbing thought. Had that scalawag brought her aboard for himself? No wonder there had been no good bye at the dock. She was probably already in the Captain's cabin, maybe even his bed, waiting for him, the both of them laughing behind his back making a fool of him once again. "Now wait a minute you know better than that." He thought to himself, "There was nothing between them. You're letting your imagination run away with you." "If there was nothing between them then what was that you walked in on in the dining room that night? Was that imagination? I think not!"

Jack and Leah noticed James at the same time. Leah started out of her chair to go to him and was stopped dead in her tracks by the look on his face.

"Captain Sparrow, Miss Courteen, enjoying breakfast together are we?" James said in a very frosty tone, avoiding any eye contact with Leah at all.

"Ah Commodore, finally decided to put the rum down I see." Jack said with a smile, "Care to join us?"

"I think not Captain, I don't care much for the company you keep." And sent a glaring look towards Leah. He turned then and left the galley without another word.

"He hates me." Leah said dejectedly.

"No he doesn't." Jack said with a grin.

"He wouldn't even look at me." She said plaintively.

"I noticed that, wonderful isn't it." Jack said with a bigger grin.

"Wonderful? What do you mean wonderful? It was terrible, he hates me." She whined.

"Now Leah darlin, just trust old Jack when he tells you something, and what he's tellin you is that was wonderful, in fact it was more than wonderful, it was marvelously wonderful." His smile wide enough now to show the glint of his teeth.

Leah looked at him like he had lost his mind.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	26. Chapter 26

What in the World

Chapter 26

Leah was sitting in her cabin moping over the Commodore. It had been several days since the scene in the galley and he continued to refuse to acknowledge her presence. If she came on deck when he was there he either went to the farthest point away from her on the ship or went below without a look in her direction. If she was in the galley and he came in he left again without so much as a by your leave. She was so depressed she didn't know how she could make it. Thank goodness for Jack, he had been extra attentive in her time of need. He would walk with her on deck, his arm cast protectively around her shoulder or her waist. If they were standing by the rail he would lean up against her as if he were trying to be a barrier against the hurt. He would brush a lock of hair out of her face if it were blown there by the wind. At times he would lean over and whisper silly little things in her ear and laugh or grin trying to cheer her up. He would sit with her at meals touching her arm or holding her hand. He had even let her take the wheel for a short time trying to cheer her, standing behind her helping her steer with his hands placed gently over hers. A night or two he had even walked her to her cabin and came in and they had talked until the wee hours of the morning. His constant attention was starting to make her feel a little better.

She heard a knock on her door and Jack called to her cheerfully, "Leah darlin, how about a stroll around the deck, what say you to that?"

She was a little tired and they had already been for two strolls about the deck today. "I don't know Jack, I'm a little tuckered right now."

"I've got somethin special for you to see luv, the stars are certain beautiful tonight and I thought to be showin off me knowledge of the constellations for ya."

"All right Jack, but just for a little bit," she called back, "You kept me up almost all night last night, and I am worn out."

Jack stood at her door listening to her reply. He turned and smiled as someone walked up behind him in the hall, "Evening Commodore, just about to take the lady for a sashay around the deck. Care to join us?" His smile grew even wider when the only acknowledgment for his question was a snort and an angrily grumbled, "Indeed." as the Commodore went to his own cabin across the hall from Leah's and slammed the door. This was better than he could have hoped for, the Commodore happening along like that, he couldn't have planned it better if he had tried. Jack could tell by the expression on the Commodore's face he had heard Leah's reply, and it definitely didn't sit well with him. All the better, it wouldn't be long now.

Leah came out of her cabin and Jack helped her put her shawl on in deference to the cool night air they would encounter stargazing.

He even gave her a little kiss on the cheek. Wrapping his arm around her waist he guided her toward their destination looking back over his shoulder and giving the Commodore's door a smile.

"Blast that man to Bloody Hell!" the Commodore cursed as he paced back and forth in the small cabin. "How dare he treat her in such a cavalier manner, touching her and kissing her and taking those scandalous liberties with her as he does. And he has evidently gone so far as to spent the night in her cabin. Absolutely disgraceful!! Does he think she is one of his Tortugan whores to be dallied with at his leisure? Does he not realize she deserves to be treated like the lady she is?" Then a voice inside his head asked, "But James, just who is it that handed the fair lady over to such a disingenuous fraudulent cad to begin with? Gave up without a fight now didn't you." and thinking a moment he said, "Indeed! A miscalculation that will soon be remedied."

Jack and Leah were standing together at the bow, leaning on the rail. Jack had one arm around Leah and was pointing out some of the constellations with the other.

"Sparrow!" came a thundering baritone behind him, "Step off!"

Now Jack was expecting the Commodore's jealousy to reach its boiling point before too long. He expected the Commodore to come blustering, shouting, and other things such as that when it did. What he wasn't expecting was the sword pointed at his throat when he turned to face the Commodore.

"Now Commodore," Jack said waving his hands about and leaning back over the rail trying to keep the Commodore's sword from separating his head from the rest of his anatomy, "I'm sure we can settle this in a manner that is much better suited to the keeping of body parts of a certain person, meanin me by the way in case you didn't get what I'm goin for here, attached in the original forms and or functions that they were meant to be Commodore which I'm hopin will be the case here as it were if you don't mind."

"Enough! Draw your blade Sparrow!"

"I don't feel this would be the most opportune moment to be doin that particular action Commodore." Jack said as he leaned farther backward over the rail as the Commodore took a step forward, bringing his very sharp blade closer to Jack's neck.

"Draw your blade you good-for-nothing churlish lowlife guttersnipe trifler!"

"No!" Jack retorted with his trademark pouty face.

"Draw your blade man or by god I'll run you through where you stand!"

"Well then get on with it Commodore. Do what you must." Jack said as he folded his arms over his chest and stood there looking the Commodore in the eyes, hoping the fact he was still bent way back over the rail in a very undignified way would not diminish any of the effect he was trying for. "Although I never pegged you for a cold blooded murderer. Kind of goes against all your stuffy Commodore-ly pledges and oaths of office now don't it mate?"

"You forget Sparrow, I've taken a leave from all that." James said angrily, still holding the sword at Jack's throat.

"But_ you've_ not forgot you're a Commodore and a good man." Jack said quietly. "It's your life James, just like bein a pirate is mine. It's in your blood, can't take a leave from that now can you?"

"Perhaps your right Sparrow." James said so softly if the wind had blown or there had been any noise at all it would not have been heard. He put his sword back in it's scabbard and turned to walk away.

"Commodore, you're forgettin a thing or two."

James stopped after a few steps and said in a very tired and dejected voice, "And just what would that be Sparrow?"

"Firstly it's Captain….Captain Sparrow," and hurried with the next words because the Commodore was glaring at him over his shoulder, and had started to turn around, putting his hand back on his sword, "And….and secondly… you're forgettin to take this fine lass here with you." And gave Leah a little push forward.

She gave Jack a startled look and said, "What are you doing, he hates me."

With a smile he said, "Nay luv, you don't fight or threaten to kill someone over something…….or someone that don't mean nothin to ya."

Looking unsurely back and forth between Jack and James she said, "Do you suppose he knows that?"

"Fixin ta find out luv." as he gave her another push that placed her nose to nose with the Commodore, well actually his nose to her forehead if we're bein precise here.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	27. Chapter 27

What in the World

Chapter 27

James stood there his back stiff, his arms hanging limp at his side, not making any attempt to touch the woman shoved up against him. He stared across the top of Leah's head not able to make his eyes focus; his mind was focused on her. He was taking in everything about her, her scent, she smelled of flowers and fresh rain, the feel of her body pressed against him, the soft feel of her hair against his chin. His eyes lowered, then closed as a groan and a shudder ran through him. He started to take her in his arms and then stopped and turned his back to her hanging his head, eyes still shut. He had to get himself under control before he could deal with this. As he turned away Leah took a step back and cast an unsure glance at Jack. He smiled and made little shooing motions with his hands, mouthing the words, "Go on luv, go to him."

It took all her courage to step up to James, wrap her arms around him, and lean her head against his back. She felt another tremor go through him and a low moan escape from deep in his throat. They stood like that for a moment or two, then James, his arms still hanging at his side and his eyes closed, cleared his throat several times before speaking in a deep, soft, hesitant tone, "Miss Courteen……I ah….I ah…I wish to apologize…..for ah….for ah…" and finding it extremely difficult to go on with the press of her body against his and the feel of her arms around him, "for the ah……"

Leah interrupted him, "James."

"Please….Miss Courteen….. let me…..please let me finish. This is very…..difficult ….for ah……..for me to say." He uttered, his eyes clamped shut and his head tipped back, the pain he was feeling flooding his voice. He took a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, and trying to get his _made of sterner _self back, began again a little stronger now, "I wish to apologize for my total lack of proper manners and decorum in your presence in the past few minutes Miss Courteen. I had no right to interrupt your…..your….well what ever it was that you and the Captain were engaged in. I must confess I allowed my…. emotions, for lack of a more suitable word, get the better of me, but I assure you it will not happen in any future dealings we may have with each other. You are free to continue on with the Captain, and I will not interfere again. I hope you will accept my apology in this matter."

Leah looked back over her shoulder at Jack who grinned at her and made an encouraging gesture with his hands.

"I don't accept James." Leah said with all the calmness she could muster.

"What?" he said, his eyes snapping open with surprise.

"I don't accept, unless you can say it to my face James."

"I fail to see what import it has on the present situation as to whether I am facing you or not Miss Courteen."

"Say it to my face James."

James hesitated, he could not repeat it to her face, and he knew that. The sight of her would tear every word, every thought from his mind, everything but how much he realized now that he loved her, loved her enough to give her up to another man so she could be happy, just like he'd done before with another. He would not….no could not face her in the state he was in now. He refused to let her see the tears welling up in his eyes. Bracing himself he said, "I have offered my apology Miss Courteen, I am sorry you choose not to accept it."

"Tell me to my face James." She repeated and felt the tremor run through his body again, and heard the pitiful moan released from his throat.

She stepped back and taking his arm turned him towards her. His eyes were shut and the expression on his face was absolutely heartbreaking. She reached up, cradled his face in her hands, and in a quiet voice said, "I _love_ you James, I _need _you James, I _want_ you James, no one else."

She let the words sink into his thick skull for a moment or two before she pulled his face to hers and gently feathered kisses across it. She retreated a few inches when she felt the moisture on his cheeks, and taking her thumbs wiped it away. She put her arms around him again and laid her head on his chest hearing the sound of his heartbeat. He put his arms around her then too, pressing her to him, almost crushing the breath out of her. Leaning down to her ear he whispered, "I _love_ you Leah, I _need _you Leah, I _want_ you Leah, no one else.

"Well" Jack said in a little too loud and cheery voice waving his hands around in no particular pattern, "Now that's much more better init? Things back to a more even keel, thanks to a certain person who will remain nameless but is in fact, standing here by the two of you. Right here right now as a matter of fact. I say drinks for everyone." Throwing his hands up in the air, then seeing the glares they were both shooting his way dropped his hands and continued in a surprised voice and questioning expression on his face, "No drinks then?" And as they still continued to glare at him, "You're surely not going to ask me to leave again. You know the trouble it caused last time I left you two alone." James and Leah continued to glare, "You two do remember that? And you do remember who I am?" Now what was that word? Oh yes that was it. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, the chap-er-une. Remember?"

James let Leah go and started to advance on Jack putting his hand on his sword as he did, a no nonsense look on his face.

Jack began backpedaling and rapidly speaking and waving hands and arms as he did; "Now mate, I thought we agreed there was no need for violence, especially against my personal person as it were, meaning me Commodore. Uh Commodore? We did agree to that….didn't we? You do remember that don't you Commodore? Uh Commodore?" and turning around and heading for the companionway in a rather brisk sashaying movement tossed back over his shoulder, "Never let it be said Captain Jack Sparrow butted in where he wasn't wanted, or stayed when he wasn't wanted. As you can clearly see Commodore I'm leaving, leaving _now_ Commodore, right now as you can see, if you are watching me, which I have a feeling you are and….. Uh Commodore?" James continued to advance. Jack mumbled to himself, "I'll just go drink me rum by me onsies then." And reaching the head of the stairs turned for one last parting shot. Flinging his arm into the air in a grand fashion he said, "You will always remember this as the day you almost… uh……almost.. uh…..almost got to drink rum with Captain Jack Sparrow." And with a look of _where did that come from_, disappeared down the Companionway.

James renewed his embrace around Leah, and she melted into him.

He kissed her and she returned his kiss. "We probably should go drink at least one glass with him. After all he did get us back together. I would hate for him to think we are both mad at him." Leah whispered into James' ear.

James pulled his head back a little and said with a gleam in his eye, "Who says I'm not?"

"Oh James!" she said as she slapped him lightly on the arm and taking said arm in hers, gently guided him towards the stairs.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

4


	28. Chapter 28

What in the World

Chapter 28

James and Leah took their time getting to the galley, pausing every few feet to embrace, kiss each other, or touch each other lovingly, then smile and walk a few more feet. By the time they reached their destination Jack had already consumed a half a bottle of rum.

"Ah Commodore, Leah, care to join me?" he said holding up his bottle.

"Just one Jack, we wanted to make sure you knew we weren't mad at you." Leah said smiling.

Jack smiled back at Leah, "No worries luv." and seeing James didn't have a matching smile on his face leaned towards her and said in a very loud whisper, "For some reason I'm not feelin the same…." Waving his hands about, "sentiments comin from the Comodore luv." Pointing in the general direction of the Commodore, taking a drink from his bottle, leaning back in his chair, and crossing his ankles on the table as he stared at James.

"He just takes a little time to warm up Jack remember?" she said as she gave James a slight smack on the arm, and directed him to a seat and then sat down beside him.

"I don't know that I care for the company you keep Leah." James said with a bit of a grin.

"Yes James, time and tide you know, have to take what you can get out here in the middle of the ocean. Although on second thought," she said smiling as she cast her gaze from Jack to James, "if we found Mr. Gibbs I'll bet we could at least get some interesting stories, or maybe Marty or even Mr. Cotton for that matter."

Jack sat up a little straighter with a hurt look on his face and in his tone, "I can tell stories too. Just as good as any of them, and actually better maybe….no definitely….definitely better than Mr. Cotton, his parrot gets repetitive and vexing, very vexing at times you know. And mine are much more interesting, and…. and longer even."

"I don't know Jack, I've heard the one about the cannibals making you their chief about a dozen times. If that's the only one you have, I say James and I should start looking for Mr. Gibbs." Leah said as she winked at James.

"Are you saying you don't feel old Jack is up to the task? That he'll not do right by you?" and after a pause, "I haven't told you that story a dozen times have I?"

"At least a dozen Jack."

"Humm," Jack said thoughtfully and then in a semi grand tone with hand waving to match said, "I have a much more better story than that." He sat there a moment thinking and then said happily with a big smile and a wink at James, "I could tell you about the un-dead pirates, you'd like that one Leah. Get to hear all about how brave and utterly courageous your stuffy Commodore can be when he takes a notion."

Laughing Leah said, "Oh Jack there's no such thing as un-dead pirates."

Clearing his throat James said, "I'm afraid there are…….or at least were at one time."

"Well then, by all means do tell." Leah said very interested now.

"What say you Commodore?" and with much hand flopping, "Shall we endeavor to entertain your bonny lass with our tales of daring, and bravery, and heroic fearlessness, and conspicuous courageousness and………"

"Get on with it Sparrow!" James grumbled.

Jack started telling Leah all about the adventure with the un-dead pirates. It took awhile for the Commodore to get into the spirit, literally, but after four or five mugs of rum he was talking almost as much as Jack. Leah was mesmerized by the animated way they were both taking turns describing what had happened, and had to admit it did sound as if James had been very courageous and brave, a fact that made her beam with pride.

"And then the Commodore tried to hang me." Jack finished with a flourish of his hands.

Looking aghast at James she said, "You didn't!"

"I was acting under Her Majesties authority, and was bound by my oath to bring any and all persons committing crimes against the Crown to justice." James said trying to justify his actions.

"Weren't so bad luv, I'm still here." Jack said with a smile. "And in his defense, if you care to call it that, he did give me a days head start fore he came after me. More than enough wasn't it Commodore."

"So it would seem." James said sourly.

"Well at least you wouldn't do something like that again, now that you know him better." And seeing the expression on James' face, "You wouldn't would you? James?" and not receiving an answer, "James you would!"

"I am still a Commodore in Her Majesties service Leah, and am still charged with upholding the law." James answered quietly looking down at his mug, unable to meet Leah's eyes as she sat there staring at him, a horrified look on her face.

"Now Leah darlin, don't be holdin that against him, I don't. He stands by what he believes in regardless of the consequences, sticks to his code as it were, takes a fine man to do that. " Jack said with a flop of his hands and a smile.

"How can you be so…undisturbed about someone trying to hang you Jack?" Leah said not able to comprehend Jack's casual attitude.

"He has to catch me to hang me, and that's not going to happen. And do you know why that's not going to happen luv?"

She gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He said proudly with a grand flourish of hands and arms.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

4


	29. Chapter 29

What in the World

Chapter 29

"Mr. Gibbs." Jack said enthusiastically loud as he came on deck.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs said looking back at Jack from his position at the wheel.

"How long till we reach the island?"

"Figure we should be sighting it late tonight or early tomorrow mornin Cap'n dependin on the wind remainin in our favor." He said as he looked aloft at the sails.

"Ah good." Jack said with a smile. "I shall take over for awhile Mr. Gibbs, feel free to…to go do what ever it is you do when you are not doing something you are accustomed or required to be doing when you have something to do, which you don't have at the moment, other than doing something you don't have to do unless you wish to be doing it." Jack said with a flourish of hands as he took the wheel from Mr. Gibbs.

Mr. Gibbs stared for a moment trying to make sense of what the Captain said, then deciding it was permission to go drink rum, after all that was what he wished to be doing, he left the deck headed for the galley.

Jack stood at the wheel humming to himself. Every once and awhile he would sing a phrase out in a low, but very nicely in tune voice. He stopped momentarily as he heard someone walk up behind him.

"What puts you in such a fine mood?" James asked as he walked up to stand beside Jack, his hands clasped behind him, something he hadn't done since he had taken his leave.

Jack glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and never one to refrain from baiting someone if the opportunity presented its self said, "I was just standin here thinkin Commodore, and hopin in fact, you would appear with your completely endearing, at least to some it would seem, stuffy Commodore-ly attitude and stand stick up the arse stiff beside me. You don't know how much I have missed that." Jack said flashing him a wide smile, the sun glinting off said smile.

"Indeed!" James said but smiled himself. He was in too good a mood over Leah to let Jack get under his skin with that little jab. Then deciding to try a little baiting of his own said, "Ah, so you will be just ecstatic when you are standing on the gallows and have quite a few _stick up the arse_ stiff types standing around you Captain." And flashed his own wide grin back at the pirate.

Jack gave him one of his sad puppy dog looks and said, "I ah…I ah… think we should change the subject, I don't care for this one at all."

James smiled and winked at him and said, "I thought you might think as much."

They turned their gazes away from each other and to the horizon. They remained standing easily beside each other, each drawing their own peace from the ocean surrounding them. A strange camaraderie existed between them. Despite their differences they were both men of the sea, both loved and drew their strength from her. Each, no matter what she threw at them, loved every day, every hour, every minute, every second they spent upon her, neither wanting anything more than to spend their lives doing just what they were doing now, _Sailing_.

"Well you two certainly look content." Leah said as she walked up to James and put her arm around his.

"Aye luv, your fair Commodore here is busy thinking simply lovely thoughts about hanging me again." Jack said grinning at James.

"James! I thought we were past that." Leah said giving him a _look_.

"Your _fair_ Captain is exaggerating in his usual manner Leah. I would have thought by now you would have learned not to take everything he says for the absolute truth. My thoughts were not about hanging him…….this time." James said returning Jack's grin over Leah's head.

She said a little unsure of whether they were kidding or not, "Well that's good, I think."

James took Leah's hand and led her towards the bow where they stood arm in arm looking out over the vast expanse of emerald green water around them.

"Has anyone ever told you your eyes are almost a perfect match for the sea James?"

"Perhaps on an occasion or two yes." James said as he placed a kiss on her lips then moved to softly say in her ear, "My Grandmother used to tell me when I was growing up that I was destined for the sea because of that very reason. "You've got the cast of the briny in them eyes Jamie. She'll draw you to her one of these days and you'll have no choice but to heed her call, you're already among her chosen boy no doubt about that, knew it the day you were born."

Leah snuggled close to him thinking how his eyes did reflect the ocean, a beautiful sublime green when he was calm, and a dark foreboding green when he was not. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, and that's where they stood lost in each other. After awhile they slowly headed arm in arm towards the companionway headed to the galley to see what they could find to eat.

Jack joined them later and found them sharing a bottle, and talking and laughing and thoroughly enjoying each other's company. He had a brief, a _very _brief twang of loneliness run through him, and then it was gone and he was back to his usually unusual self.

"I hope you've left some rum for me." He said as he entered and sat down at the table.

"We're not drinking your rum Jack, James found something better." Leah said smiling at James.

Taking a closer look at the bottle sitting on the table in front of the two of them he let out a yelp, "Oye there! What you be doin? That be me special bottle of scotch whiskey I been savin for a special occasion."

"Well Jack, just what kind of occasion would you deem special enough to break out your bottle of scotch whiskey?" Leah asked, a sly grin on her face.

"Well it certainly wouldn't be the occasion of you and the Commodore getting drunk again." Jack said as he eyed the bottle, giving serious thought to repossessing it from their possession.

"Well name off your requirements of this special occasion then." She said moving the bottle out of his immediate reach, the smile still on her lips.

"If I do will you give it back, or at least what's left of it?" Jack said poutily.

"Maybe, maybe you won't want us to." She answered.

"I doubt that." Jack said, and then after a pause started listing the occasions appropriate for his prize bottle of liquor to be consumed under.

"The commandeering of a fine Royal Navy vessel, or sinking of such would definitely be one I'm sure." He said giving James a wicked smile. In reply James smiled a little smile, raised his glass of scotch whiskey to Jack and took a drink. Jack gave him a sour look and continued, "Or happenin across a galleon loaded to the scuppers with swag would be another, or comin onto a whole ship full of scotch which is how I came to be possessin that very bottle you're doin your best to drink while I'm sittin here talking about it." Jack finished poutily.

"Anything else you can think of that would be worth drinking your precious bottle Jack?" Leah asked innocently.

"Not at the moment luv." Jack said sullenly. "You're not really intendin to drink the whole thing now are you luv?"

"Yes we thought we might Jack, and how about a wedding? Would that meet your requirements?"

Jack answered without really thinking, he was still pouting about his rapidly disappearing liquor, "Have to be one heck of a mighty special wedding……" and then to himself cocking his head to the side, "Wedding?" and then his head snapping up and looking unbelieving from James to Leah, "Did you say wedding?"

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	30. Chapter 30

What in the World

Chapter 30

Jack stood up and waving his hands about said, "Well I guess that's not totally unexpected now is it, how absolutely wonderful for the both of you. When is this fortuitous confluence and or conjugation going to take place?" and then triumphantly grabbed the bottle from in front of Leah with a, "Sorry luv, last bottle you know."

"Sparrow! Really! That's quite rude you know." James said slightly aghast as Jack grabbed said bottle.

"Not as rude as stealing it in the first place, aye?" he said with a wink, and received a snort and a sour look from James.

Jack took a drink from the half empty bottle and seeing the look on both Leah and James' faces slid it back over in front of them and said cheerily, "Here you go. Consider it my wedding present to you, sides it don't taste as good as I remember." He said as he moved his tongue in and out of his mouth in a _yuck_ motion and sat back down and leaned towards the couple.

"So come come you two, don't hold a thing back from old Jack." He accompanied himself with his usual hand and arm movements and facial expressions. "Tell me everything about everything. When's the happy day to be? Who's the….oh wait I know that……And the wedding night, you haven't had that already have you?" getting a glare from James on that smiled and continued, "Never mind. So who's to be your maid of honor? Best man?" gesturing questioningly at himself. And then looking directly at the Commodore he said lightheartedly but a very serious glint in his eyes, "Are you sure this is where your heart lies Commodore?" and not waiting for an answer continued hands flopping about and using a silly giddy girlie tone, "Now Leah you must tell me all about your dress, and your hair, and your flowers, and your ribbons, and all that other folderol that goes with such occasions. You must simply tell it all to old Jack." He finished and Leah started to try to answer some of the questions Jack had blurted out. With a glance at James who was looking studiously at the table in front of him he thought, "Hum, that might not be such a good sign." And then turned his attention back to Leah.

"We would like you to marry us here on the Pearl Jack. If Father insists on a formal wedding when we return then we will deal with that at that time. James and I both want to be married as soon as possible." She gave James a big smile and laid her hand on his arm. Her touch brought him out of his revere, and he met her eyes with a smile and a nod. Leah was too happy and involved with her own thoughts to notice, and went on talking. But Jack noticed, the Commodore's smile just barely reached his eyes.

"More rum." Jack said interrupting Leah for a moment. "We need more rum." As he got up to get another bottle he said, "Do go on dearie, old Jack is still listening." As he walked past the Commodore he leaned over, tapped him lightly on the shoulder, and whispered in his ear, "I'm rooting for you, know that." grabbed the rum off the sideboard and returned to his place at the table.

Leah finished a few minutes later, "So Jack what do you say?"

Jack was at a loss; he had only been half listening. Although he had been going through the motions of listening to Leah, nodding at the opportune moments or giving a brief smile, his gaze and thoughts had surreptitiously been going to James who was also trying to act like he was listening, but like Jack, his mind was elsewhere.

"Say? Say? I say……..drinks all around, I love weddings." as he jumped up and poured more liquor into all their glasses.

"Jack, what do you say about marrying us silly?" Leah said figuring Jack was just being funny.

"Well I am Captain of a fine ship, and being Captain of said ship can in fact perform a marr-i-age ceremony, if you are both sure that's what you want." once again casting a glance in the Commodore's direction.

Leah smacked him lightly on the arm and said, "Oh Jack, of course that's what we want. Isn't it James?" she said looking towards said Commodore.

"I ah…I ah…." James started, an unreadable look on his face. He was saved from whatever it was he was about to say as Mr. Gibbs came in and said excitedly, "Hate to be buttin in Cap'n but we be there."

Jack was on his feet immediately and headed out the door, he popped his head back in and said, "You two might want to see this." And he was gone.

James and Leah followed at a slower pace, Leah with her arm around James' waist, and he with his arm around her shoulder.

As they came on deck it was dark, they looked at each other questioningly, when had night fallen? They walked to the rail where Jack and some of his crew were standing and could see a circular glow off in the distance.

"What is that?" Leah asked her eyes glued to the horizon.

"That luv, is Fogo. It appears we have arrived during one of his little tantrums he's been known to throw from time to time." And then calling to Mr. Gibbs, "Let's wait here until we see just how much of a tantrum he is wanting to throw."

"Aye Cap'n, here we be and here we stay."

"But what is it…he….it?" Leah asked very curious now.

"It's a volcano Leah, on the island of Fogo." James interjected. "We're off the coast of Senegal if I'm not mistaken?" giving Jack a questioning look, and receiving a nod continued, "The natives believe the volcano to be a god and if something displeases him he throws all manner of stones and ash and molten rock out to show his displeasure."

"Ah Commodore, I'm glad to see you are so superstitiously and geographically…. enhanced… among other things hopefully. You should be able to keep your bonny lass entertained in all sorts of ways, aye?"

James threw him a dirty look and snorted, "Indeed."

Jack smiled and winked in return.

"We aren't going there are we? And just how far does he…it….he…it throw these things when he…it. oh you know, how far?" Leah said unsurely looking at the glow in the distance.

"No worries luv, we shall sit right here until we are sure what the old boy is about. Wouldn't want to put that pretty head in danger." And then, "Well big day comin tomorrow folks. What say we all turn in and be bright and chipper in the morning?" Jack said as he headed for his cabin.

"I am getting a little tired." Leah said as she took James' arm and headed for her cabin. James walked along with her but his thoughts were becoming a jumbled up mess. They reached Leah's door and she started to pull him inside with her. James shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at her questioningly.

"I thought you might like to come in for a bit, seeing as we are engaged and all." she said with the most seductive tone she could muster.

"I do not feel in all honesty that it would be proper for me to enter your…your bedchamber unescorted Leah, engagement or not. I feel it much more…wise for me to take my leave here at your door."

"I could always go get an escort James." Leah said hopefully, "I'm sure Jack…."

Leah was interrupted by a Commodore-ly snort, "I'm sure he would. Never the less I shall take my leave of you here at your door. Good night Leah dear." He took her in his arms, kissed her, turned, and walked across the hall to his room.

He entered his room, shut the door, and leaned against it heavily. He fought the thoughts trying to find purchase there. He was having so many conflicting feelings. Was what he was doing right? He felt as if he really loved Leah, but why were there doubts about so many things trying to take over his mind? "Blast!" he cursed to himself as he walked away from the door and began preparing for bed. He could feel a long sleepless night coming on. 

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	31. Chapter 31

What in the World

Chapter 31

Leah stood with her back leaning against her door. She thought sure she would be able to coax James into accompanying her into her room; after all they were to be married as soon as possible. Chuckling to herself she thought, "Well perhaps he is a bit stuffy just as Jack says. And just a little too proper for my tastes. I will definitely be working on those two questionable traits." She went about preparing for bed, her thoughts full of the handsome, dashing, and very manly Commodore who was about to become her husband.

James was thrashing about in a restless sleep; he was fighting skeleton pirates again. However this time they all had long auburn hair, and were chanting over and over again through their gapping mouths, "We shall marry the Commodore, we shall marry the Commodore." as they danced around him, swords waving over his head. Suddenly they made a line on either side of him and James was marched forward towards some kind of a throne hanging in thin air about six feet off the ground. There sitting with one leg thrown over the arm of said throne was Jack Sparrow casually eating a handful of peanuts. "Ah Jamie my boy, how nice to see you. So have you found where your heart truly lies yet? No? Then allow me lend a hatchet to your intellectual thicket." He waved his arms about and the throne began moving aside as a curtain appeared behind him. The curtain opened and there stood Leah. James stared at the vision of beauty standing there in a stunning wedding dress, the light around her seeming to shimmer. She smiled a radiant smile at him and beckoned him to come to her. He walked forward and as she took his hand she whispered in his ear, "It's alright Jamie, you can come in my room without an escort, Jackie told me so. Besides we love each other don't we?" James shouted out, "Yes yes yes yes, I do love you." He shouted so loud he woke himself up. He sat up on the side of the bed, the dream still lingering in his mind. And realized something, for the first time in a long time he was at peace. It was a marvelous feeling. There were no more doubts or apprehension in his heart or mind. No more aches of a recently past heartache. No unwanted thoughts trying to take over his head. He knew what he wanted. He lay back down and had no trouble falling into a deep peaceful sleep. Within a few minutes he was snoring his gentle snore, and this time his dreams were of the most pleasant variety, and there was a most adorable smile on his lips.

Leah lay there waiting for the sound again. She was sure she had heard someone, someone who sounded a lot like James, shouting something. At first she thought it might be coming from the galley, perhaps James and Jack were having some kind of a disagreement, but no that wasn't right she only heard one voice. Her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to go investigate. She slipped her robe on and quietly went out into the hall and padded softly to the galley. There was no one there. She turned around and headed back to her room, and just before she went back in she paused and looked towards James' room. She was sure it was his voice she had heard. She walked over and lightly tapped on his door, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep and she had just been imagining it, which she was sure she hadn't. No answer, he must be asleep. Before she realized what she was doing she had turned the handle and finding it unlocked she opened the door and entered. The silvery moonlight filtering through the porthole cast a soft light upon the room's contents. She smiled as she saw James' clothes folded neatly and laid on a chair by the desk, his boots set side by side on the floor next to the chair. "He certainly is very neat, one trait I won't be changing."

Her attention was drawn to the bed bathed in the moonlight, and there lying on his side with his back to the room was her intended. She chastised herself, "You really shouldn't be in here. -- Oh for heavens sake, I'm not going to do anything improper, just a little peek at the man I am about to marry. Besides, I don't have any idea whether the man snores or not. Now wouldn't that be something, marry someone who snores loud enough to shake the rafters, not a very romantic thought now is it. -- You still should leave. -- I will, in a minute." Leah walked over to the bed as silently as she could, and gazed down at the man lying there. The covers were down around his waist and Leah was treated to the sight of his back and shoulders slowly moving as he breathed in and out. "Well that's a good thing, no snores." She said to herself with a smile as she listened to the man's even breathing. She looked closely and it was all she could do to keep from reaching out and touching that fine back in front of her. "What is that?" she said as she leaned over and peered closer, some kind of scars, up by his shoulder, could that be an old wound from a pistol or musket? And there on his side, a sword wound? And following down, on his lower back there were a half a dozen or so and they almost looked like scars from a flogging. Leah had, when she was a small child, seen someone flogged and never wanted to repeat that particular experience ever again. She reached out and touched the scars there before she thought, her mind full of the pity and sympathy she had felt for that person she had seen long ago.

Then there was a hand on hers. Her head went up in alarm and she looked towards James' head on the pillow thinking he must have woken up and caught her. But no he was not lying there glaring at her prepared to give her _what for_, he was still sound asleep and was starting to roll over in her direction, pulling her towards him as he did. "Not good." She thought to herself as she was gently drawn into his arms. He snuggled his face into the crook of her neck, in a sleepy dreaming tone murmured, "I love you Leah Courteen", and went back to his deep even breathing, which was now directed onto the overly sensitive skin of her throat. She was afraid to move, afraid to breath herself. "Now you've done it, couldn't leave well enough alone could you?" she thought to herself. "Oh just shut it!" she replied to herself. "Think Leah, think. You have to get out of this situation. I'm sure the Commodore will not be impressed to wake up and find you in his bed. That definitely won't do much for his thoughts about your morals now will it?" She tried moving a little, and just as she thought his arms tightened up to hold her where she was. "Well that won't work." she said dismally to herself. "Hum," she thought, "I wonder? Well it's worth a try I guess." She took her free arm and tickled the back of James' ear with her finger. He reached up and brushed at his ear murmuring something unintelligible as he did, but he didn't wake up. "Good" she thought to herself, "Let's try that again." She repeated the motion and again got a similar response, only this time James turned his body a little in that direction, loosening his hold on her a little. "Third times a charm." she said and once again tickled the said ear. James brushed at his ear once again and sleepily turned back over on the side he had been on when Leah had entered the room. She wasted no time in exiting the bed and the room, and crossing the hall to her own room, and throwing herself into her own bed and throwing the covers over her head.

"Now that's interestin." Jack said under his breath as he stepped out of the galley on his way back to his cabin and saw Leah exiting the Commodore's room and enter her own. "Maybe I've been underestimating the dear Commodore after all. I may have to reassess me use of stuffy in conjunction with him from now on."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

4


	32. Chapter 32

What in the World

Chapter 32

Leah lay hidden under her covers berating herself for doing something so foolish, her face flushed with embarrassment. "What would you have done if you had been caught?" _giggle_ "It's not really funny you know." _giggle giggle_ "You should be ashamed of yourself." _giggle_ "What if he would have woke up? How would you have explained what you were doing?" _giggle giggle_ "Well I guess it wasn't too bad, he didn't wake up and you didn't get caught." _giggle_ "And it did feel kind of good to be wrapped in those strong arms of his." Her face becoming flushed even more but not from embarrassment this time. _giggle giggle_ "Yes, very good. Wouldn't mind that again." _giggle_ "And you did find one thing out, the man doesn't snore, no need to worry about shaking rafters or the like." Leah continued to giggle for quite awhile before she could settle down and go to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James woke up the next morning with something tickling his nose, he swiped at it, but it was still there. He brushed again, still there. That was irritating. It took a moment or two for him to wake enough to sit up and get a hold of the offending item. It took another moment or two to identify the offending item. A hair. At first he thought it was one of his, but as he pulled it off his face he noticed this one was much longer than his and he could see in the light shining in from the porthole it had a definite reddish cast to it. He must have picked it up from the good night kiss he had given to Leah last night. He swung his feet over the side of the bed, then got up, walked over to the washbasin, splashed some water on his face to wake himself up, and then went about washing the rest of him. When he had finished he walked over to make his bed, a habit drilled into him long ago, and one he always followed. As he fluffed his pillow he noticed another hair, and then another.

"That's a bit strange." He mumbled to himself as he checked the bed over and indeed did find two or three more. He checked his clothes as he put them on. No hair on them. Now that really was strange. If they had transferred from Leah during their kiss last night there surely would be some on his clothes also.

He was still pondering this as he entered the galley and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Ah Commodore, deep in thought are we? Couldn't possibly be thinkin bout something….pleasant that may have happened between you and a certain bonny lass last night?" Jack said as he lounged in his chair, one leg thrown casually over the arm.

"What?" James answered not really listening, his mind still on the hairs he had found. "Hair…hair on my bunk." He answered absently as he sat down at the table.

"Hair?" Jack said to himself totally puzzled, as that was not the response he was expecting the Commodore to give. Then in a questioning tone, "So…..is there a lot of hair on your bunk? As if your bunk is trying to grow it's own hair? Sounds like you might ought to be changin your sheets mate."

"What?" James said with a muddled look at Jack, and then Jack's words sunk in a little. "No my bed is not growing hair, and I change my sheets quite often thank you." James retorted in a snippy tone. "For your information, which is really none of your business by the way, I found several hairs which are not mine on my bunk this morning."

"Well mate, when beds are shared things like that are bound to happen." Jack said with a dismissing wave of his hands.

"That's just it." James said aggravated with Jack's flippant reply, "My bed has not been shared with anyone that I am aware of." And then more aggravated by what Jack was implying, "Are you insinuating that Leah and I…….I and Leah………that we……."

Jack interrupted with a sly smile and a flourish of hands, "If the shoe…..or in this case bed fits mate."

"Indeed! I would thank you to keep your baser thoughts to yourself Sparrow. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for how those hairs got there, and it has nothing to do with what you are thinking." James said still rather indignant.

"How ever you want to tell it Commodore is fine by me." Jack said as he smiled and left the galley.

James decided he needed some fresh air and went up on deck. It was a beautiful day; the sea was spread out around the Pearl like a vast emerald blanket. The sky was an azure field dotted here and there with wisps of fluffy white clouds. There was a slight breeze that carried with it the distant rumble of Fogo that even in the daylight could be seen glowing. James stood by the rail looking off towards the volcano and breathing in the clean scent of the ocean. He had started to calm down a bit from Jack's baiting and decided he would ask Leah if she had possibly been in his cabin for some reason. After all there had to be a logical explanation as to how her hair got in his bunk.

Jack stood at the wheel watching the Commodore. He had thought at first the Commodore was just embarrassed because his little meeting with Leah in his cabin last night had been found out. But the more he thought about the way the Commodore had acted and responded the more he thought the Commodore had really been unaware of Leah's presence in his cabin last night. "Now that's really interestin. Wonder what she was doing in there?" Jack finished tapping his fingers on his chin.

Leah came on deck and seeing James at the rail walked over to join him. "Good morning James, it is a lovely day isn't it." she said as she slipped her hand on his arm smiling sweetly up at him.

He smiled back at her an patted her hand, "It is indeed."

Jack smiled, "Hope the bonny lass has her story all thought out." And calling to Cotton, "Mr. Cotton take the wheel for a bit." He headed for the rail to see what was going to happen between the two.

Jack approached just as James was finishing his sentence, "………so Leah I am sure there must be a logical explanation as to how your hair could have wound up on my bunk." and looked at her expectantly.

Jack didn't fail to notice that Leah was on the verge of panic. She was fidgeting and stammering unintelligible half words. If she kept it up, even as dense as the Commodore could be sometimes, he was sure to catch on.

Jack couldn't let it go on. He had his own reasons for wanting things to work out between the fair lass and her stiff stuffy Commodore. If the said Commodore was spending his time pursuing a new wife so to speak, Jack reasoned he would be spending less time in pursuit of a certain pirate Captain.

He decided to help the lass out, and in the process, possibly help himself out too.

"Leah darlin, do tell me if I'm wrong here luv, but don't I remember something about the reason being that you went into the Commodore's room was to use his comb seein as your own had broken and was totally unuseful and unhelpful and unable to accomplish said task at hand for which it was meant in any form what so ever, and askin me for one," and Jack made a motion towards his hair and smiled as if the statement was self-explanatory, "was a bit superfluous."

"Oh Jack!" Leah said with a look at Jack of everlasting gratefulness on her face, "That's exactly why I went into James' room, to use his comb, of course. That was it." and turning towards James, "That was the exact reason I went in there, to your room. To use your comb of course. Yes, your comb. I used your comb James, on my hair. That would explain my hair on your bunk. Yes my goodness, I probably spread hair all over your room, with your comb in your room……..James."

"I feel as if I am Sir William back on the stairs that night. I feel there may be a couple of people trying to pull the wool over my eyes here." James said giving them both an _I don't believe you but can't prove otherwise_ look.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	33. Chapter 33

What in the World

Chapter 33

James eyed them both suspiciously and each returned a _butter wouldn't melt in their mouth_ look.

"Hrump" James said. He knew it wouldn't do any good to try and get the truth out of them now, he would wait and bide his time and maybe one of them would slip up and let the cat out of the bag so to speak. There was no way he was ready to believe Leah's hair had gotten in his room the way they were trying to say. If she had used his comb there would have been some of her hair left in it and there wasn't when he combed his own hair this morning. He was having a hard time figuring out what the reason could be, but what ever it was he was beginning to think it was embarrassing to either Leah or Jack. And because he found it hard to believe that anything could embarrass the pirate, it must be something that would embarrass Leah. What that something was would remain a mystery, at least for now.

Clearing his throat and giving one last dubious look at them he said, "So Captain, are we going to be approaching the island any time soon?"

"We are going to sail past the island and on to Praia as soon as it be safe to do so. My business is on Praia." Jack said with a wave of his hands.

"Do you really think it's safe to get any closer?" Leah said, concern in her voice and a doubtful look on her face.

"No way to tell really luv, but I do need to make it to Praia and that's the only way to get there, past the volcano." Jack finished unconcerned.

"I'm not an expert on these things by any means Leah, but I don't feel we are in danger at the present."

Before Leah could answer Jack interjected in a semi serious tone, "If you're not an expert, what makes you say that Commodore?"

A little huffy James replied, "I don't happen to be an expert in a lot of matters, that doesn't mean I don't know something about those matters."

"I see," Jack continued unable to resist baiting the Commodore, "So just because you may know or be good at certain matters, not an expert mind you, but just know a little or be able to do them in an unexpert way, you feel you can pass those said knowings or doings on to someone else as fact? You Navy are all alike."

"And just what is that suppose to mean Sparrow?" James said irritated, especially with that last remark.

"Take it any way you want to Commodore." Jack said almost too casually, fluttering his hands about.

"Are you insinuating that navy personnel are in the habit of going around saying and doing things they know nothing about? There are more than Navy that do that. For instance pirates I'm sure are guilty of the same. And a certain pirate Captain probably heads the list, especially in the bragging department."

"And just what have I ever bragged about bein able to know or do that you feel was in error Commodore, keepin in mind here we're talkin about what I personally have bragged about, not what others have said about me." He said this feeling pretty confident he had not bragged about much of anything in front of the Commodore.

"Swimming." James answered simply.

"Swimmin?" Jack answered puzzled.

"Did you or did you not brag to Mr. Turner of swimming ten miles towing a sinking longboat by your teeth?"

To himself, although the expression on his face told all that were looking at him what he was thinking, "Bugger, William you and your big mouth, or me and mine with a bit too much rum to lubricate it." He finished with a chuckle and then to the Commodore trying to sound very serious, "Wasn't no brag."

"Indeed!" James said snarkily, "Then you wouldn't mind putting your swimming skills where your mouth is perhaps." Unable to keep from egging the Captain on, something he was not usually in the position of being able to do to said Captain and finding himself enjoying it.

"Are you challenging me to a race of some sort Commodore?"

James smiled; being a very good swimmer himself he said tauntingly, "Perhaps you're not up to it Captain Sparrow?"

"If you can't swim any better that your two men you had on the dock that day in Port Royal it won't be much of a contest Commodore. Be over afore it begins." Jack said with a wide grin, the sun glinting off his teeth.

"I assure you I am an excellent swimmer, and if you choose to accept you would be wise to make sure you are up to the challenge. Of course," and using some of Jack's own mannerisms, and giving a casual but exaggerated wave of his hands, "you can always refuse the challenge Captain."

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack shouted over his shoulder, "Be so kind as to have one of the men row the skiff out about a hundred yards off the port beam." And seeing the puzzled look on Gibbs face continued with a smile, "The Commodore here is requestin a swimmin lesson."

Still puzzled but never letting that get in the way of following one of his Captain's usually unusual orders he said, "Aye Cap'n." and prepared the boat.

While the boat was being launched and rowed out to where it would sit Jack went below, grabbed a bottle of rum, and came back on deck.

"Care for some Commodore?" Jack said taking a long drink and offering it to James.

"I prefer to do my swimming sober." James said refusing the offered bottle.

"How nice for you Commodore. Personally I prefer to do mine with a little rum in me. I find I swim much more better when I'm in danger of drowning." And took several more long drinks from the bottle.

"We could only be so lucky." James mumbled under his breath.

The skiff had reached its destination and Jack turned to James, "Once out to the skiff and back to the Pearl Commodore?"

The Commodore nodded his head in agreement and both men began shucking down to their breeches. Jack was the first to the rail but James was only a second or two behind him. Both men dove in and began to swim towards the marker. James had a bit of an advantage at first because his dive had been a little farther off the Pearl than Jack's. Jack soon made up for it and they were swimming side by side. The crew, and Leah too, were crowding the rail yelling, stomping, hooting, and hollering all sorts of encouragement to their Captain, Leah of course being the only one rooting for James.

They both proved to be strong swimmers and neared the skiff nearly neck and neck. James started to swim around the skiff and saw Jack simply touch the side and head back toward the Pearl.

"Blast!" James said as he submerged and swam under the skiff. Coming up on the near side he gave a strong push off the skiff with his feet and was soon neck and neck with Jack once more.

"You cheated!" he managed to huff out between strokes.

"Pirate." Jack huffed back between strokes.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	34. Chapter 34

What in the World

Chapter 34

Jack reached the side of the Pearl a mere second or two before James, and began climbing the ladder up to the deck. James followed with a scowl on his face.

"You cheated!" James said, climbing on deck and brushing his wet hair back out of his face.

"Did not." Jack replied childishly.

Pulling himself up to his full height and squaring his shoulders he glared at Jack, "You most certainly did cheat."

"Commodore I will not be held responsible for your own lack of responsibility." Jack replied still sounding a bit childish.

"My lack of responsibility?" James said incredulously. "And just what would that be?"

"You failed to specify the exact terms of the race Commodore, it's not my fault you were under the impression we were to swim around the skiff. I most definitely said _to_ the skiff Commodore," and looking up at the sky for a moment as if he were thinking continued, "Yes most definitely said _to_…_to_ the skiff, not _around _the skiff. It's not my fault you can't hear correctly with those stuffy Commodore-ly ears of yours."

James started to advance towards Jack. Leah shoved her way through the crew that were standing in a bunch eagerly watching the little extra show being put on by the two men, hoping it might escalate to at least a few blows being thrown. She grabbed James by the arm and tried to get his attention.

"James, really this is childish. It was only a race, not worth starting a fight over. Please James, calm down. Perhaps you'll win the next one."

"I would have won this one if he hadn't cheated." James said, he had stopped his forward momentum at Leah's touch, but was still glaring daggers at Jack. "You cheated."

"Did not." Jack answered petulantly.

"James please." Leah said stepping in front of James.

"If it had been a fair contest I would have won." He said glancing down at Leah, and then to Jack, "I should have known Captain, you would not perform in a fair manner."

"James please, forget it, it's not important. Maybe the next time………"

Jack interrupted then, "Yes Commodore your bonny lass is right. Maybe next time you will come out on top, however unlikely that possibility is in all reality." He finished and turned to walk away.

"Sparrow!" James shouted.

Jack stopped and looked over his shoulder at James, "Honestly Commodore, I didn't realize you were going to be such a sore looser or I would never have agreed to the challenge to begin with." And not being able to resist a dig in the Commodore's side, "I suppose you are just going to whine and whine on and on about this forever. Probably never hear the end of it. I really thought you had acclimated yourself to loosing by now, especially when it comes to me and any of the other dealings we have had." And once again started to walk off.

"Sparrow, we do it now."

Again Jack stopped and looked at the Commodore. "Do what now Commodore?"

"Another contest."

"You're surely not talking about another swim are you?" Jack knew he was not up for such a venture and was hoping the Commodore was in the same shape. It had after all, been a long time since he had swum that distance that fast, and remembering with a smile the circumstances under which he had made that swim, an intimate meeting with a bonny lass who happened to be married to a very jealous Admiral……..on said Admiral's vessel while it was at anchorage in ….well where wasn't important. What was important was that Jack had managed to dive off the side of said vessel before the Admiral had been able to skewer Jack with his very sharp and dangerous looking sword. Now that had been a fast and long swim back to shore as the Admiral tried his best to sink him with his ship's guns.

"No, not a swim."

"Then what, pray tell do you have in mind Commodore?"

James hadn't really thought about what kind of a contest. He was still angry and had, for one of the few times in his life, let his mouth engage before fully thinking things out. He looked around him searching for an idea. He looked over the deck and nothing. He looked up exasperated that he couldn't come up with something……….wait a minute, how about that? He knew it had been awhile since he had done any of that but he had been one of the best when he did. And for all his deskwork the past years, he was still in excellent physical condition, in fact prided himself in staying that way. His face lit up with a wide grin, which even if nothing else the Commodore did gave Jack a bad feeling, this certainly did. He had never seen the Commodore smile like this before. It was a little scary to say the least.

James looked up and pointed, Jack followed the Commodore's gaze not getting it. "You're surely not daft enough to challenge me to a diving contest mate? And if you are, I concede without even beginnin."

"No Sparrow, how are you at climbing?"

Instant understanding caused Jack to put a wide grin on his own face, "Like a monkey mate, like a monkey."

"Excellent." James replied.

"So first to the top Commodore?"

"Not so fast Sparrow, we get the rules down before we start this time."

"Ah you're a fast learner Commodore. Very well what be the rules?"

"First and foremost, no cheating." And he paused to give Jack a warning look." Jack smiled and nodded in agreement, "No cheating." The Commodore went on, "Secondly, we shall have someone climb up and tie two pieces of cloth to the top of the rigging. We climb up, capture the cloth, and the first one to make it back down and ring the ship's bell is declared the winner. Oh and one last thing. We climb both ways, no sliding or even if you were crazy enough, no jumping. A straight climb up and back down again. Agreed?" James said as he held out his hand.

"Agreed." Jack said as he shook the hand.

"Mr. Gibbs, see to the placin of the cloths if you please."

"Aye Cap'n." and turning to a couple of the crewmen standing around disappointed there hadn't been any fists thrown between the two said, "You two, scamper aloft and hang these two rags."

Once again while they were waiting Jack broke out the rum, and offered the Commodore a drink, and once again the Commodore refused. Jack shook his head and said, "You take half the enjoyment out of livin Commodore, not partaking of the spirits when the opportunity arises."

Snidely the Commodore answered, "Yes I can see what it has done for you _Captain_."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	35. Chapter 35

What in the World

Chapter 35

Leah watched the two men, as they stood there on the deck. She couldn't say they were really glaring at each other, but there was definitely some message passing between their eyes as they stood there almost toe-to-toe. Something she couldn't quite name. She was beginning to realize this was not a childish game between the two of them, as she had believed at first. This was a deep seated need between the two of them to prove…..what? Who was the strongest? Who was the bravest? She really didn't think either of those choices was correct. She continued to watch in fascination as they stood there, the message that only they understood passing between them. She shook her head to clear it. She reasoned, not being a man she would probably never know what this was all about it was beyond her. It was almost breathtaking to see the two men standing there still damp and disheveled from their swim. And then her mind turned to her intended standing there in nothing but his breeches and a slight blush crept across her cheeks. "You are going to hell sure enough for thinking the thoughts you are thinking right now Leah Courteen?" she admonished herself but did not dislodge the thoughts from her mind, if anything only managing to expound on them. These thoughts she was having now were even more sinful that the thoughts she had when she slipped into his room.

He did cut a fine figure of a man standing there with his bare chest, proud stance, hair slick with the sea he had only recently climbed out of, and those damp clinging breeches. Her face colored even more at that thought. "Stop it! Stop it right now Leah Courteen! You'll be lucky if God doesn't strike you dead right here right now!" She forced herself to look away for a moment or two and when she looked back she commanded her eyes to go no lower in her perusal of said intended than his shoulders, that should be safe she thought with an embarrassed giggle.

The pieces of rag had been tied in place and Jack and James took their places, preparing to begin the challenge.

Mr. Gibbs stood in front of the advisories and spoke, "Cap'n sir, Commodore sir, off ye go." And the race to the top was on.

The crew once again gathered around and stomped the deck, cheered and hollered and yelled encouragement to their Captain.

Jack was maybe a bit over confident, thinking the Commodore surely hadn't done much of anything but a lot of deskwork or occasionally standing on a ship's deck barking out orders in the past few years. So he reasoned, how agile and fleet afoot could he be? He didn't give it his all until he saw the Commodore passing him on the rigging. "Well that was unexpected. We can't have this now really. What 'r the crew to think ifin a stuffy Commodore beats Captain Jack Sparrow? This won't do at all." and redoubled his efforts.

James reached his rag a few seconds before Jack reached his. James was already on his way down the rigging, at a breakneck speed Jack noticed, before he managed to get his rag undone and head down himself. "Bugger!" he grumbled to himself. He_ would_ find out who the crewman was that felt he needed to tie the rag as if it were to last out the blowing of the worst hurricane you could imagine. He scampered down as quickly as he could without just out and out letting go, which he reasoned would not be the most opportune way to meet the deck, and reached said deck just brief moments after the Commodore. Now it was left up to who was the fastest sprinter as they hightailed it to the bell. If the bell had been a few feet farther away Jack would have beaten the Commodore to it as he was quickly gaining on said Commodore. However it wasn't a few feet farther and James reached the bell and rang it as Jack unable to stop his forward momentum, crashed into the Commodore and brought them both to the deck in a rather undignified heap.

"Well Commodore," Jack said with a smile and a ?respectful? look as he picked himself up off the deck, "You have beaten me fair and square." And offered his hand.

James, who had managed to stand himself, and breathing heavily, smiled back at Jack and ignoring his extended hand said with a nod, "I think if it had been a few more feet you might have bested me." And after a short pause to catch his breath said, "I will take that rum now Captain, if you don't mind."

"Aye Commodore rum, can't go wrong with a good bottle of rum." Jack replied as James put his arm around Leah who had joined them, and all three headed for the galley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they sat there having imbibed quite a bit of rum, Leah couldn't believe how the attitudes of the two men had changed toward each other. It was almost _friendly_. What ever had been in the air between them before had definitely been cleared, at least for awhile. They were drinking rum and laughing with each other and even _at_ each other at times without the unseen but not unfelt uneasiness that usually accompanied them whenever they were anywhere near each other.

Leah shook her head in amazement, she didn't think she would ever understand men if she lived to be a hundred. She lifted her glass and made a toast, "To two of the finest men I have ever had the pleasure to know."

James raised his own glass and made his toast, "To the finest lady I have ever had the good fortune to know."

Jack smiled a wide beautiful smile, raised his drink and clinking glasses with the other two spoke, "To stuffy Commodores, Pirate Captains, a fine bonny lass," and in an almost reverent tone, "The Black Pearl, can't be forgettin her, aye mates?"

"To the Black Pearl." James and Leah said in unison.

They were all pretty well into their cups when Jack happened to mention Leah's hair.

"Just what would you call that color luv? Don't believe in all the women I've had the pleasure to have known I've ever seen quite that shade before."

"It's called dark auburn Jack."

"Aye lass, it is a lovely color, and beautifully long too."

"It is long isn't it?" James chimed in running his hand through said hair as he spoke, and then, "Long, very long indeed. Just like the hair on my pillow." As he stared at the strands clinging to his fingers as he removed his hand from her hair.

Now even though her mind wasn't up to par so to speak, Leah knew what was coming next, although she was too drunk at the moment to care.

"So Leah dear," the Commodore continued drunkenly, "Are you ever going to explain the real reason your hair was on my pillow?"

Leah giggled a drunken giggle and said, "No I'm not going to tell you James." And seeing the drunken pout on James' face continued with a giggle, "I might show you though."

They sat there for a little bit in silence, drinking a few more glasses of rum.

James all of a sudden lurched to his feet almost falling in the process and having steadied himself somewhat by grabbing onto Leah's chair and leaning precariously over her said, "Show on Leah dear."

It took Leah a bit for the Commodore's words to sink into her rum soaked brain, and then giggling and trying to stand herself said, "Follow me."

James said, "All right," turned a little, stopped because once again he had almost lost his balance, and looked around to see where she had gone. After two or three glances around the room and one shoulder shrug and puzzled look at Jack he looked back down and saw she was still trying to get out of her chair. He attempted to help her and almost managed to deposit them both on the floor. They were both giggling uncontrollably at each other now. Jack rolled his eyes, climbed out of his chair, and helped them both to the galley door. With much hand waving he said, "Off ya go now luvs." and called out as they headed in the general direction of their cabins, bumping from one wall to the other as they made their way, "Now don't be doin anything I wouldn't do, or would regret doin if I were to be doin it in the first place." He was answered by a wave of the Commodore's hand, and in the doing of said waving, sent himself and Leah stumbling into the opposing wall on which they had been leaning. Jack shook his head and as he returned to his chair and began finishing off his bottle of rum saying to himself, "Aye love, ain't it grand."

Somehow they made it to the Commodore's cabin, actually managed to get the door open, walk in, and shut the door behind them all without falling. Leah was still giggling like a school girl, James was in no less good humor but somewhere in his inebriated Commodore-ly mind decided it was not befitting an officer of the line to be giggling, and settled on plastering an almost goofy looking grin across his face.

"Now James, this is how it happened." She said as she took James by the arms and turned him so his back was to the bed and gave him a little shove. He fell over on his back on the bed and she climbed in beside him.

Now James could hear somewhere in the back of his mind some little voice telling him this was not a proper position for Leah and himself to be in. But all the rum he had consumed was telling him different. He snuggled Leah in his arms, buried his face in her hair, murmured an "Oh that explains it." and promptly fell asleep.

Leah had her own little voice in the back of her mind telling her this was going to be trouble in the morning. But like the man lying there holding her lovingly in his arms choose to ignore such warnings and also fell asleep, comforted by the rum and the strong arms around her.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	36. Chapter 36

What in the World

Chapter 36

James snuggled in closer and ran his hand up and down the lovely sea nymph's back feeling the soft smoothness of her gown, and the warmth of her skin underneath against his fingers. He could smell the sea in her hair as he leaned in and buried his face in said hair and sighed in contentment. He pulled back to gaze in her lovely face and she smiled up at him and ran her hands up over his chest teasingly, and then down his back, bringing out a groan of want from deep in his throat. He took her face in his hands and met her lips in a passionate kiss, delving deep into her mouth with his tongue and eliciting an excited moan from her. She even tasted of the sea he thought. He let out a deep moan as she began nipping her way down his throat to his chest, stopping at various erogenous areas on her way to his navel.

James jerked awake, he had always been very ticklish especially his bellybutton and the bottom of his feet. It took him a moment to realize he had been dreaming…….wait a minute, there was definitely someone in bed with him, and it wasn't a sea nymph it was………Leah! He jumped straight up and cracked the top of his head on the ceiling, let out a ferocious string of curses, lost his balance, and pin wheeled his arms he fell off the foot of the bed cracking the back of his head on the floor and letting out a similar if a little more colorful string of curses as he landed. He tried to scramble to his feet but unfortunately they were tangled in the sheets that had accompanied him off said bed. He decided wisely to lie still a moment and get his bearings. When he looked up the first thing he saw was Leah staring at him in horror as she looked down at him from where she was perched on the foot of the bunk.

"Are you all right James?" she said, still not sure what had happened. She had been rudely interrupted from an absolutely marvelous dream she was having about a dashing knight in, or as the case may be, out of shining armor, and was still clearing the cobwebs out of her head.

"_What_ are you doing?" James said very flustered.

"No, What are you doing?" Leah answered also a little flustered.

"What _are _you doing?" James repeated a little less flustered and a little more aghast at the situation.

"No, What are you doing." with a slight bit of annoyance in her voice.

"You are in my _bed_." James said, the aghast-ness of his tone reaching a much higher content.

"Am not!" Leah said, her own tone also verging on aghast-ness.

"You most certainly are!"

"Am not!" Leah said full of aghast now. However when she looked around a little more closely at her surroundings she realized the Commodore was right, she was in his room and in his bed.

"Well, I guess you're right, I am in your room and your bed, but it's your fault." She said pointing an accusing finger at him and trying to remember just how and why she was here and not coming up with anything.

"My fault? Why in bloody hell would it be my fault?" James said incredulously.

"Because……because……..because you must have gotten me drunk last night and absconded with me." She said not too surly, grasping at straws to explain the situation she found herself in.

Even though he was still lying flat on his back he managed to attain his stuffy Commodore-ly posture and said haughtily, "I will have you know I have _never_ _absconded_ with a woman in my life. That is _totally_ absurd. I would _never_ do such a thing."

"Well if you didn't then how did I get here?" she said giving him a wilting glare, daring him to call her a liar and impugn her honor. Something she was sure the Commodore would not do.

He put his fingers to the bridge of his nose and squeezed a little harder than would really have been necessary. Besides having a headache from hitting both the top and back of his head, this conversation was giving him an even worse one.

"Very well Leah," he said tiredly a minute or two later, "You are right, that's exactly what happened, I _absconded_ with you. Drug you here against your will, fighting, kicking, and screaming no doubt, to have my wicked way with you. Does that make you happy?" peering at her through half closed eyes.

"Yes." She answered with a big grin on her face, "Now that we have that settled let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." She bounced off the bed, grabbed her robe that was lying on the floor by the bed and flounced out of the room.

James laid there for a few minutes more, then with a groan untangled his feet, slipped a shirt on and followed mumbling to himself something about what the bloody hell he had gotten himself into with this particular woman, and the chances of him living through it.

He entered the galley to find Leah and Jack laughing over something. He happened to catch a little snatch of something Jack was saying about being much more fun without the wig, which brought a renewed bit of laughter from the both of them.

"Well now, let us just take a wild guess what they are laughing over shall we?" James said to himself glaring at them.

"Ah Commodore! Did we have a rather….. strenuous night last night?" Jack said smiling wide enough to show the shine of his teeth.

"Do not start Sparrow, I warn you I am not in the mood." James said threateningly.

Jack adopted his pouty look and said waving his hands around, "Just tryin to be friendly and show me concern for you Commodore, no reason to be bittin me head off."

"Enough Sparrow, _really_ don't start….. _Please_." James said his feathers still ruffled.

He walked over and sat at the table leaning his forehead in his hands.

Leah brought him a cup of tea, sat down beside him, and began massaging the back of his neck.

"Now James, no harm done. It will be fine. Here drink your tea." She said trying to soothe him.

"I have my doubts as to whether it will be _fine_ ever again." He said dejectedly.

"Oh James, you are much too dramatic." Leah said with a laugh as she continued to massage his neck and shoulders.

"Indeed!" James replied as he picked up his tea and started to sip, hoping the warmth would help the headache that was throbbing away like a hammer in his head.

"Well Commodore, best be pullin yourself together into your fine Commodore-lyness if it's at all possible, and lookin at you now I have me doubts about the doin of that particular miracle as it were. We are going to make port at Praia today. Won't want to be missin that Commodore. Facinatin place if ever I seen one, which I have before, actually quite a few facinatin places if the truth were told, by the way."

"I'm sure." James said sourly.

5


	37. Chapter 37

What in the World

Chapter 37

"That is at the least, the fifth time in the past hour you have felt it necessary and have chosen to impart that bit of useless information to me Sparrow." James said as he rolled his eyes skyward hoping for some sort of divine intervention before he punched the man standing beside him. "I swear if he says _Captain Jack Sparrow_ I will." James thought to himself clenching his fists. He had been subject to the pirate's extremely annoying company since Sparrow, actually it had been as much Leah as Sparrow's idea for her to go off with some very suspect, in the Commodore's opinion, acquaintances of Sparrow's they had run into as soon as they had stepped foot in this place. She had called back over her shoulder as she walked merrily off with the said couple, "I'll be back before you know it James." leaving him alone with Sparrow. That had been over two hours ago and James patience was being sorely tested.

"My wondrous sense of the human psyche tells me you seem a bit… out of sorts for some reason Commodore. Anything I can do to help?" Jack said, with a ghost of a smile on his face.

James dropped his head and looked intently at the ground in front of him, fists still clenched tightly, as he prayed for the strength not to knock the man flat on his arse. James mumbled something to himself about nothing short of falling off the face of the earth would help, and after a moment of getting himself back under control looked at Sparrow and said tersely, "I hope you are enjoying yourself _Captain_."

"Always Commodore, especially when I am blessed with your company." Jack said cheerily as he flashed a glinting grin at James and patted him on the back. "Come come Commodore, there are some things over here you really must see." taking the Commodore by the arm and starting to lead him over to one of the booths in the outdoor market they had been walking through.

James removed Sparrow's hand from his arm very ungraciously, and in a very stuffy Commodore-ly tone said, "I am perfectly capable of making my own way Sparrow, I do not need to be led along like a child, nor do I require your assistance in walking, nor do I require the constant bobbing of your face in my face, nor the _touching_."

Jack almost laughed aloud at that, he just couldn't get over how easy the Commodore was to agitate. Instead he tipped his head to the side, gave a half bow, grandly motioned with a sweeping arm, and said, "After you Commodore."

"No Captain, after you. I insist." James said sourly.

James saw the smile before Jack turned to sashay off towards the booth and once again prayed for the strength not to knock the man out flat, and after a minute or two of deep breathing and finding a modicum of self control, followed.

As James walked up to the booth where Jack was standing and talking to the vendor Jack turned, flashed a smile, leaned a bit backwards, waved a hand around in the air, and said, "Ah Commodore, you made it all on your onesies I see."

"Do not push me Sparrow." And seeing Jack's mouth start to open raised a finger, gave a ferocious glare towards Jack, and said in a gruff tone, "Do not say a word of it."

With a pout Jack shut his mouth, turned back to the booth, and said, "I just remembered I was going to remind you Commodore you are forgetting to remember to do a very important something."

"And just what would that be other than hanging you _Captain_?"

Jack gave James a look of askance and continued, "I don't think that's a very nice way to talk to the man who saved your life, and introduced you to your dearly intended for that matter."

"I'm at a lose here Captain, you might want to refresh my memory as to just when it was that you saved my life."

"Tavern? One very loud, drunk, and disorderly Commodore? A lot of very very loud, drunk, and disorderly scalawags? Ring a bell Commodore?" Jack said with a fluttering wave of his hands.

"Perhaps Captain, although since you intervened we shall never know for sure what the outcome would have been will we? Ergo you can not use that as a example. I am very skilled with a sword, the results may not have been as you intimate. It would not have been impossible for me to have bested them."

"No not impossible, but highly improbable Commodore I would say, but you keep telling yourself that." Jack said with a grin. "Now Commodore on to business of much more import. May I direct your vacuous nugatory attention span to the booth afore which we are presently standing? I believe there may be a few items laid out in front of you that should, in all reality, spark an interest in that languorously flaccid part of your being you call a mind." Jack said as he made a gesture towards the counter.

James gave Jack a glare and then looked to where the Captain was motioning. James saw numerous pieces of merchandise lying there. Intricate statues and other articles carved out of wood. Silver and gold jewelry, some inset with gems. There were lovely lace scarves, shawls, and various other sundry items.

Still irritated by the very presence of the man standing next to him, James was even yet not thinking clearly, "And I would want any of these for what reason?"

Jack gave an exasperated sigh, "Really Commodore, must I do all your thinking for you? What is it you are forgetting to remember?"

"I think I have answered that question already." James said succinctly.

Shaking his head and looking sadly at the Commodore Jack said, "No wonder you have never gotten yerself a girl Commodore. Have you not even one demonstratively romantic conjugally inclined bone in that body of yours?"

"What in the world are you talking about now Sparrow?" James said exasperated.

Leaning forward in James face and tapping him on the forehead Jack said, "Think Commodore, is there some special happenstance that may, or on second thought given your total lack of thought towards one of the most important ritualistic parts of said happenstance, may not be about to take place."

Seeing the uncomprehending expression on the Commodore's face Jack continued, "Commodore, I know you are the very definition of a ponderously blundering personage, but I wouldn't think even you would be so totally insipidly loutish as to deny your bonny lass and future bride the glorious and hopefully for your sake, one time experience of a wedding present personally hand picked by her beloved, which under the circumstances, would be you Commodore."

Jack saw the comprehension sweep over the Commodore's face then and smiled as he again swept his hand towards the items in front of them, took a step aside, and said, "Choose away Commodore."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	38. Chapter 38

What in the World

Chapter 38

James scrutinized the variety of items laid out before him. He slowly picked up one after another looking them over carefully. One item caught his attention; he picked it up and said, "Duck? Who would want a wooden statue of a duck?"

Jack, who had been doing his own perusal of the assortment of articles on the table, although not for the same reason James was, glanced at James and took the statue of the duck out of his hand and placed it way back on the counter. "No accountin fer taste you know. To each his own and all that. I am though on the other hand havin some serious and troublin doubts here Commodore about that qualifying as bein a proper weddin present. And some serious and troublin doubts about your ability to pick out said present if that's the kind of thing you are going to be coming up with Commodore. I really think you should be lookin fer somethin a bit more…….._shiny_. You do what you want of course, but that's what I'd be doin ifin it was me and she was my bonny lass. Some how I don't see Leah gushing and oooing and ahhing over that particular bit o merchandise."

"Perhaps you're right Captain. Something a bit more _shiny_ as you put it would be more to fitting the occasion." James said as he continued to look over the items. He picked up a lovely silver necklace with a latticework heart that had what appeared to be a ruby also shaped as a heart set in the middle. "What about this?" he said turning towards Jack.

"Aye Commodore, that's a bit more like it. A bonny necklace to grace a bonny neck." Jack said with a smile, and then noticing a ring to match said, "Oh! Here you go Commodore, add this little piece of swag and you will own the heart of your fair maiden forever."

"I think you're right Captain. Would you be so kind as to ask the proprietor what the cost is?"

Jack conferred with the man for a few minutes and as their voices rose a little in what appeared to be an argument, James thought sure they would be asked to leave. But a few minutes later Jack turned and smiled at James and said, "I have just managed to barter you a very good deal on your wedding present Commodore. Seems he likes you English boys, although I've not been able to fathom the reasoning for that at all. You may pay the man and then put this on your list of favors I have done for you. Along with saving your life and introducing you to your bonny soon to be new bride." Jack finished with a wink.

"Two out of three isn't too bad a score for a pirate. You will forgive me if I don't start that list right away Captain. If you don't mind I prefer to wait for a few more items to accumulate before I take the time to waste the paper and ink." James answered. "In case the list would come to a sudden end."

"Short drop and a sudden stop eh Commodore." Jack said uneasily as he rubbed his neck.

"Perhaps." James said still smiling.

"I don't think I much like the sound of that Commodore. I thought we might have become mates as it were on this voyage. And you might forget about stretchin me neck on the gallows." Jack said.

"You are a pirate Sparrow, I am a Commodore in Her Majesties Service. We could hardly be _mates_ now could we?" James said without rancor. The time he had spent with the pirate, he had to admit, had not been all that unpleasant. Jack seemed to have a knack for growing on people if they were around him for very long, you almost couldn't help yourself from liking him, and the pirate _had_ introduced him to Leah. Catching himself and the direction his thoughts were headed he put the brakes on immediately. It wouldn't do to get too close to someone he may be forced to hang in the future.

"And just when I was beginin to like you Commodore." Jack said rather poutily.

James handed the man across the counter the money owed and as the man turned to put it away, and Jack started to walk away James cleared his throat rather loudly and cast a glare at Jack.

"What?" Jack said looking innocently at James.

"I believe you know _what Captain._" James said with a frown.

"No I don't." Jack said still trying to look innocent as he leaned back and flopped a hand in the air.

"The duck Captain." James said sternly.

"Duck?" Jack said trying to sound puzzled, then seeing by the stare James was giving him he was not going to let it drop he reached into one of his pockets, took the duck out, and placed it back on the counter. "Now how do you suppose that got there?" Jack said in a high tone of voice that was supposed to sound questioning, and giving James a shrug and a smile started sashaying away from the booth.

"Really Sparrow, I'll bet you'd steal from your own mother." James said trying to sound disgusted as he followed.

"Have you been talkin to me Mother then?" Jack said as he spun around and faced James giving him a quizzical look.

"No Captain, although I do have a feeling it would be a most interesting and enlightening conversation into the working of your mind, can't say I'd turn it down if the opportunity presented its self." James said, a grin on his lips.

Jack shook his finger in mock anger at James and said, "You just stay away from me Mother Commodore, poor sainted woman's had enough trouble me bein her son and all."

"I'll not be the one to argue with that." James snorted in response.

"There you two are!"

Jack and James looked across the market and saw Leah waving to them and approaching with the couple that she had left with following along behind her.

"Ah… Commodore." Jack said warningly.

"What is it?" James said tearing his eyes from Leah and looking at Jack rather disgruntled.

"Your swag." Jack said motioning to the package James was holding in his hand. "This might not be the opportune moment to be lettin your beloved see it."

"Oh your quite right about that Sparrow, thank you." James said as he stuffed the package in a pocket in his jacket.

Leah came running up to them and embraced James in a very enthusiastic hug and added several kisses on his cheek equally enthusiastically. "I missed you something terrible James, seems like I have been away from you forever."

James began to flush in embarrassment. He was not one for public shows of affection. He tried to gracefully disengage Leah from around his neck all the while saying, "Yes Leah I have missed you also. I do not however feel this is the proper place for this…this…this display though dear. Please Leah can we perhaps not be so demonstrative in all this…….public?"

Leah saw the discomfort she was causing James but she was in such a good mood she decided not to make a scene. She had a much better plan. "Yes James, perhaps you are right." and then winking at Jack she said, "We can surely wait until we are together tonight for any more _displays_ now can't we?" and batted her eyes very seductively at James.

Jack as well as the couple standing next to him began to smile, Jack even let out a bit of a laugh. James on the other hand was beet red now, sputtering incomprehensibly, and almost gasping for breath as he looked from Leah to Jack to the couple he didn't know from Adam and back.

"Leah really….I a…I a…Leah really!" was all that James could get out.

Jack leaned over to the Commodore's ear and whispered, "Fearless Pirate Hunter indeed."

"Oh James, I was just kidding. Can't you take a joke?" Leah said with a smile at James.

Having gotten himself under some sort of control by now James answered rather haughtily but still with a flush across his face, "I do _not_ find that amusing in the _least_ Leah, and would appreciate it if you _would not_ do anything of that sort in the future, or at least until we are joined in holy matrimony. At which time I am not sure I would want you to do it either."

Leah turned to the couple that had been accompanying her and said, "I swear Tia, Ragan, he is not always this stuffy. He can be very sociable and nice when he puts his mind to it." She said as she gave James a little glare."

"I'm sure he can Leah else you would not love him like you do. We would find it an honor if you and your intended would join us for supper tonight."

Before Leah had a chance to see what James thought Jack was whining, "You're not forgetting old Jack now are you? You're not going to leave me out are you? I would like to be invited too."

"Jack you are always welcome in our home." Tia said patting the man on his shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile.

"Oh good then. Let's be on our way shall we? You do have rum do you not?" looking at Ragan, and seeing him nod in reply, stepped between James and Leah, took each by the arm and began walking towards Ragan and Tia's home. "Off we go luvs, this is going to be a marvelous evening."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

7


	39. Chapter 39

What in the World

Chapter 39

After about twenty minutes of walking they arrived at Ragan and Tia's house, which sat atop a cliff overlooking the cove where the Pearl was currently anchored. The view of the ocean beyond was breathtaking as the sun gently dipped below the horizon blanketing the sea as well as the Pearl in a golden glow. James and Jack both stopped for a moment taking in the sight. James gave a quiet sigh of admiration at the sight he had seen a thousand times and never tired of whether he was at sea or land bound. Jack gave him a grin and a nod in agreement, also appreciating the beauteous sight. They turned then and approached the house where their hosts were waiting.

The house James thought, if you could call it a house, was a low-slung affair. More covered porch on poles that house actually. James felt himself having to duck a bit as he walked under the roof of the porch but after entering there was plenty of room to stand upright. There were a couple of rooms at the back that had walls and doors, bedrooms James supposed, but the majority of the house was open and airy feeling. There was a shed off to one side a short distance from the main house. From the smoke coming from the chimney James supposed it was probably the cooking facilities. There was some handmade furniture scattered about that included some very comfortable looking chairs and a couch, along with a rather large sturdy looking dining table and chairs. James considered it, overall, a nice comfortable place.

"Please sit." Tia said with a smile and a motion to the table James had just been perusing.

Jack, James, and Leah all took places at the table, James and Leah sitting beside each other and Jack walking around to the other side and sitting across from them. Ragan brought a large jug and mugs and set them on the table.

Jack flashed a shiny smile, waved his hands towards the jug appreciatively, and said in a cheerful tone. "Much more better! Rum!" and took the first mug Ragan filled and drank deeply.

James and Leah took the next mugs that were filled. "Tia is just putting the finishing touches on the stew, it should be ready soon." Ragan said as he slid the jug to the middle of the table. He retrieved several oil lamps, lit them, and placed them around the room and table for light and then said. "If you will excuse me I will go help her."

"No worries mate," Jack said motioning between the jug of rum and Ragan, "We be in fine hands. Aye?"

As Ragan smiled and walked off towards the shed James looked at Jack and asked, "Where did you meet Tia and Ragan Captain? They seem a nice couple."

"Ah, no longer _suspect_ in the Commodore's eyes then? How grand." Jack said flashing a grin at James. Jack continued as he got an eyebrows up look from James. "Ragan used to do a bit of…….shipping as it were. Ran into him in Tortuga a time or two. Helped him out of a tight spot a time or two also. He brought me here after a tight spot he helped me out of," Jack said as he absently rubbed an area on his chest, "and Tia nursed me back to health you might say. Been friendly ever since."

"I take it then Captain, despite all your verbiage to the contrary, my first impression of the man was not that far off the mark." James said as he gave Jack a little Norrington smile.

Leah thought she knew where this was headed and began to speak.

"James please."

"Never said he was a pirate Commodore. I think you have a perpetual and virulent lack of any understanding what so ever when it comes to your fellow man." Jack said, "Sides it's considered rude to drink someone's rum, take advantage of their hospitality, and then call them a pirate to their…backs."

"Jack please." She said.

"You'll forgive me if I do not recall speaking of the man in those terms Sparrow. I think those were your words if I am recalling correctly. I believe, if memory serves, and it usually does, my word was suspect, not pirate." James said with a smirk.

"James listen please." She said a bit more emphatically.

"I could tell what you were thinkin Commodore. And pirate or suspect, it's all the same to you no doubt." Jack said a little on the defensive.

"Jack would you listen please?" she said in the same tone she had used with James.

"I see, so now among your other numerous and legendary attributes we can include mind reading Captain?" James said sarcastically.

"James are you listening to me?" Leah asked as she slapped him lightly on the arm finally drawing his attention.

Jack opened his mouth to respond but shut it again as Tia and Ragan came in with the food. James and Jack forgot their digs towards each other as they smelled the delicious aroma coming from the large iron pot that was placed on the table. Tia had two large trays with bread, cheese, and various fruit piled high on them. She passed large wooden bowls and spoons around to each of her guests and with a smile said, "Please help yourselves. I hope it is to your liking."

Jack stood up shoving his chair back noisily in the process and immediately began loading his bowl with stew.

"Really Captain! Talk about being rude." James said aghast at Jack's table manners.

"Not rude Commodore," Jack answered with a grin. "I've had Tia's stew before and once you get a taste of it you will know why I am in such a hurry to have more. This is one of the main reasons I come back here."

James with a horrified look on his face and Leah with a smile on hers waited until Jack had finished making a pig of himself with the ladle and then James dished up Leah's and his own portion.

The first spoonful James placed in his mouth testified to all Jack had said about it. This was indeed the best stew he had ever had the pleasure to grace his pallet. He swallowed the mouthful, gave Tia one of his rare genuine smiles, and said in an appreciative tone. "This is, and I can't believe I am actually agreeing with anything the Captain has ever said since I have known him, the best stew I have ever had."

"It is absolutely delicious Tia, you must give me the recipe." Leah added.

Tia smiled and thanked them both and she and Ragan took their places at the table and also began to eat.

There was little conversation through the rest of the meal, all being intent on eating all of the stew they could, until they were full to bursting.

They sat around the table when they had finished stuffing themselves and made small talk for awhile, then Tia began to clear the dishes off the table. "Here let me help." Leah said to Tia, and began clearing the clutter on the table. Ragan stood and picked up the iron pot and carried it off toward the cooking shed. Tia left the tray of fruit on the table in case anyone wanted any later on.

Jack and James contented themselves with innocuous bits of conversation between them, both in too good of a mood to upset digestion with jibs and jabs at each other.

After a few minutes of silence between them James said starting to get a little drowsy from his full stomach. He said sleepily, "So Captain how long are we here for?"

"A day or two more perhaps. I have someone to meet with and then we will be off." Jack said, he too almost lulled into sleep. Then a thought hit him as he gazed absently at the table before him. It was too good to pass up. He sat up a little from his slouch in his chair and eyed the Commodore. "Ah Commodore, I'm havin a thought here. You can't visit this island without sampling some of the fruit." He picked up a small orange colored fruit about the size of a plum, sliced it open and handed half of it to the Commodore. "It's very popular locally. Never tasted anything like it in all the places I've been. You really must try it, I assure you Commodore, you will never forget the taste of it."

Now even as drowsy as the Commodore had become he should have taken some heed to the words Jack was saying, but he didn't. The fruit looked interesting and he took a bite and started to chew. It took a moment or two but the look on Jack's face said it was worth the wait as James gagged, slapped his hand over his mouth, and then swallowed the mouthful, having proper manners which said you _never spit _out your food no matter how bad or disgusting it tastes drilled into him since he was a wee lad, and gagged some more and gasped at the most intensely sour taste he had ever had the unpleasant experience of tasting permeated his mouth and burned as it made its way down his throat. He glared at Jack through watering eyes, and if his breath had not been taken away he would surely have cursed and swore befitting any pirate that had ever lived.

Jack slouched back in his chair, and smiled a self-satisfied smile as he ate his own half of the fruit without so much as a blink. "I am sorry Commodore, I had no idea you had such a gullible……..constitution."

Tia, Ragan, and Leah came back then with dice. "Anyone up for a game?" Ragan asked.

James was not able to answer verbally yet, still under the effects of the fruit, so he just sat there still gasping and coughing a little. Leah brought her and himself a set of dice and a cup for each of them to play with.

"Are you all right James?" Leah asked seeing his watery eyes and the grimace on his face.

Before he could answer Jack piped in, "He's fine luv, just swallowed something unexpected and highly unanticipated."

She looked suspiciously between the two of them but getting nothing more than that from either one let it drop.

Jack sat up a little straighter in his chair and took the offered dice and cup from Ragan.

They played for an hour or so and James was surprised to realize, despite the earlier fruit incident, he had been laughing and joking with the others and was in fact enjoying himself to no end. He wondered if it was because the woman sitting next to him was having such a good time and it was rubbing off, or if it was because he was beating the pirate sitting across from him. Jack had not had much luck with the dice game and was in last place as they decided to call it quits. It was after all getting late and they needed to get back to the Pearl.

They bid their hosts farewell and took their leave. James was surprised when they didn't head back the way they had come.

"Where are you leading us Captain." James asked warily, not sure Jack even knew where he was going with all the rum he had consumed. "He might just as easily lead us off the face of the cliff as back to the Pearl." James thought to himself.

"No worries Commodore, I know a short cut." Jack said with a drunken flourish of hands.

"And is this short cut going to get us back to the Pearl alive and in one piece Captain?" James asked.

Jack turned to the Commodore and placing his hand over his heart, standing as straight and steady as his drunken state would allow, plastering as serious an expression on his face as he was able, and in his most earnestly convincing drunken slur said, "To the best of my ability Commodore, I swear I will endeavor to see to it that you and your bonny future bride here arrive back at me Pearl without any and all excessive and nonessential and superfluous injuries to any bodies that are under my direct or indirect control, and are within reason for me to inhibit, preclude, or otherwise repress from happenin to said bodies, which in this case would include yours Commodore and your young missy's as it were and as in as far as I am able to under the present set of circumstances able to perform such feats of endeavor you understand." He then turned as grandly as was possible and began to sway off down a slightly risky looking path.

"I do not like this one bit Leah, perhaps we should go back the way we came."

"Don't be so nebbish James. Besides it will take forever to get back to the Pearl that way." She said as she grabbed James by the arm and started to drag him along. He followed hesitantly as he mumbled to himself, "Sparrow if you manage to get us killed I will personally breach the gates of Hell to drag you back and kill you myself."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

9


	40. Chapter 40

What in the World

Chapter 40

James was on the verge of loosing all patience with the pirate's antics. Either he really didn't know where they were headed or he was putting on a ridiculous show for some reason James couldn't fathom. It had been a long day, James was tired, and he was sure Leah was also. He wanted nothing more than to be able to clean up a little and feel the comfort of his bunk underneath him.

Leah could feel the tension building as she held James' arm in hers and knew it wouldn't be long before James exploded. She tried to soothe him with her words, but her words were not having any effect.

Jack, who was walking about five or six feet in front of them stopped suddenly once again and looked about as if he hadn't a clue where he was, making little noises and statements that were drawing the Commodore closer and closer to the edge. "Humm?" and "Eh?" and "That doesn't seem right." and "Now that shouldn't be there." and "Huh? Never noticed that before."

When Jack started spinning around slowly in circles waving his hands about and making more of the same kind of statements and sounds, James had reached his limit.

"Sparrow! Do you have even an inkling of a clue as to where we are? Or where we are going?" James said in an extremely disgusted tone.

Jack gave him a brief look, then looked over to the Commodore's right, made a wavering pointy motion in that general direction, let out a high pitched "Oh there you are! What are you doing over there?" and headed off in the new direction ignoring James all together.

James was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists trying to keep from grabbing Jack and just beating the holy hell out of him. Leah continued to try to calm him, and may have succeeded a little until Jack's next statement called back to them over his shoulder.

"Come come luvs, we'll never make it to me Pearl if you insist on standing around dawdling like that. Plenty of time for all that lovey dovey stuff when we get back aboard. Savvy?"

James started forward but Leah sensed it wasn't to follow, more to attack. She tightened the grip on the arm she was still attached to and began hauling back on it for all she was worth while yelling, "James stop. James stop now! James listen to me. James!"

He did stop his forward momentum, but when he looked at Leah she could see he was so mad he couldn't see straight.

He looked back in the direction Jack had gone off in and said with vehemence, "Enough! Enough of this….this…..PIRATE!"

Leah didn't know what to say, what to say that would do any good. She grasped at straws. "James look at me. James please, look at me. James please?"

Something in Leah's voice did cause him to look her way and when he did she stepped in front of him, put her arms around his unyielding neck, and reaching up placed a kiss on his lips. She felt some of the rigidity go out of him then, not all of it but a lot. She continued to hold him and kiss him until he started to respond, started to kiss her back, putting his arms around her and pulling her to him. He leaned his head down to her ear and she could feel his warm breath. After a moment or two he murmured in her ear, "I am sorry Leah, I should not have let that….man get to me like that."

"It's all right James, I know how he tends to irritate you, but you don't do yourself justice when you give in to him."

"I shall endeavor to do better in the future if not for me then for you. I do not wish to upset you." James said softly.

"Oye, you two. Are you going to stand there and do that all night or are you going to follow me?" Jack called impatiently from the path to their right.

James straightened up, let out an exasperated breath, gave Leah a _I will kill him and hang his body from the yardarm_ _until his bones have turned to dust_ look, took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, straightened his waistcoat, plastered a Commodore-ly smile on his face, took her arm and started off down the path. Leah patted his arm and gave him a sweet smile in return.

They could hear the Pearl before they actually saw her. Rowdy music, singing and assorted other noises were drifting to them across the water. The ship was lit up like the proverbial Christmas tree, casting it's light upon the water for a good several yards around the ship. As they reached the shore Jack turned with a grin and a merry tone waving his hands around, "Ah a party! I love parties! Always plenty of rum you know."

"Perhaps you would care to enlighten us _Captain_ as to what your method would happen to be to get us to your party? Surely walking on water is not among your varied and much heralded talents?" James said a bit sarcastically, as he looked around and did not see a skiff or any other means to get to the Pearl, drawing a pinch from Leah in the process.

Jack gave James a mischievous smile and said, "Always make it back to me Pearl Commodore, one way or another." James and Leah both took a step back in alarm when Jack pulled his pistol from his waist and waved it around drunkenly for a few moments before he pointed it in the air and fired.

Almost instantly they saw several heads pop up and peer at them over the rail of the Pearl, then heard Mr. Gibbs yell, "Mother's love men, the Cap'n be back. You there get that skiff in the water and go fetch 'im aboard."

"See mate, no worries." Jack said cheerfully with a casual wave of an arm.

As they boarded the Pearl they had to step over men in varying stages of drunkenness, some lying sprawled around passed out on the deck, some soon to be in that state barely able to stay anywhere near an upright position, some heaving their weasly guts out over the railing, and quite a few sitting around hooting and hollering, clapping their hands, and stomping their feet on the deck in time to the fiddles and flutes several of the crew members were playing. There were even a half a dozen or so that appeared to be attempting to do something that would take the limits of imagination to even be close to being mistaken for dancing.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack's voice rang out over the bedlam going on around him.

"Aye Cap'n?" Mr. Gibbs answered from a few feet behind Jack. He had already been making his way over to them.

"What?" Jack said rather high-pitched as he looked around a bit startled, as if he wasn't expecting Mr. Gibbs to be so close.

"What?" Mr. Gibbs answered a little puzzled.

"What?" Jack replied looking at Mr. Gibbs in a perplexed way, then before Mr. Gibbs could answer said in an incensed tone, "Just what is going on here Mr. Gibbs?"

"Well ya see Cap'n, the men were feelin a bit….peevish havin ta sit around with naught much else but a bit of nothin to do. And you know how men can get when they are faced with naught much else but nothin to keep them occupied as it were. Can cause all kinds of troubles and woes and bickering and fightin to be descending down upon a crew faced with that as you well know Cap'n. Why I remember once time when I was servin on the Rapscallion, must have been about twenty years ago or so now. Fine man to serve under, that Cap'n Westley, course not as fine a man as you sir. Anyway we was waylaid by the doldrums so bad you wouldn't believe………."

Jack interrupted then, "Could we possibly have the short…er _shortest_ version of this Mr. Gibbs, if you please?"

"Oh, aye Cap'n. Men were getting restless so we broke out the rum. Seems to have solved the problem right well I'm thinkin."

Jack looked around and then with a grin said, "Well done Mr. Gibbs." slapped him on the back, tipped his hat to James and Leah, bent over and grabbed a bottle of rum from one of the unconscious members of the crew lying at his feet, took a long drink, and sashayed off towards the merrymakers.

"I wouldn't mind joining them for awhile James." Leah said smiling up at James with her most sugary smile possible.

James rolled his eyes and said, "For a bit and only because I love you so much." And took her hand and started after Jack.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	41. Chapter 41

What in the World

Chapter 41

James found a couple of barrels and sat them together a little behind where most of the crew were gathered. They had no more taken their seats when a bottle of rum was passed to them. James looked around and saw Jack smiling at them. He gave them a wink, a nod, and a fluttery wave of his hand, and turned his attention back to the men who were playing the instruments.

James frowned a little as he looked at the rum; he hadn't planned, nor was he really in the mood to get drunk. Leah took the bottle from him, took a drink, and handed it back with a nudge of her elbow and a smile. "Go on James, it might lighten your mood some."

"Highly doubtful at the best." He said but did take a drink.

Leah smiled and leaned against him tapping time to the music on his thigh.

After the second bottle of rum that he and Leah shared James was relaxing quite a bit and was actually starting to keep time to the music with his hand on the opposite thigh that Leah was still patting. He even hummed along with some of the songs, something that surprised Leah to no end. She never figured James for a hummer.

James and Leah's attention was captured by the crew stomping and yelling and hollering for a song from their Captain. Jack took a long swig from his rum bottle, swayed over to a barrel that was sitting almost in the middle of the crowd, climbed upon it and started to sing in a fine tenor accompanying himself with waves of his arms and hands and some downright lewd looks at appropriate times as he sang:

_As I wuz a roll-in' down the High-way one morn,  
I spied a flash pack-et from ol' Wapping town  
As soon as I seed her I slacked me main brace,  
An' I hoist-ed me stun-sl's an' to her gave chase,_

Oh, me rig-gin's slack, Aye me ratt-lin's are fray'd,  
I've ratt-led me rig-gin' down Rat-cliffe High-way!

I fired me bow-chaser, the signal she knew  
She backed her main tops'l an' for me hove to'  
I lowered down me jolly-boat an' roved alongside,  
An' I found madam's gangway wuz open an' wide.

I entered her little cubby-hole, an' swore, "Damn your eyes!"  
She wuz nothin' but a fireship rigged up in disguise;  
She had a foul bottom, from sternpost to fore;  
'Tween the wind and water she ran me ashore.

She set fire to me riggin', as well as me hull,  
An' away to the lazareet I had to scull.  
Wid me helm hard-a-starboard as I rolled along,  
Me shipmates cried, "Hey, Jack, yer mainyard is sprung!"

Here's a health to the gal wid the black, curly locks;  
Here's a health to the gal who ran me on the rocks,  
Here's a health to the quack, boys, who eased me from pain,  
If I meet that flash packet I'll board her again!

The hooting and stomping and hollering increased as Jack finished the song, jumped down from the barrel, and made his way back to his seat with much bowing and hand waving.

Then almost as one the crew turned towards James and began calling for a song from him. James shook his head; he was not a singer no matter how much rum he had in him. They continued to call for a song, not put off by the stuffy Commodore-ly look James was trying drunkenly to paste on his face. Jack stood up and called for their attention. "Now gents, you don't really expect the pride of the British Navy to be able to keep up with us pirates do you. Can't be done, can't be done by any of them. Especially by a stick up his arse Commodore."

James couldn't let the challenge go, he might have if he had been a little less inebriated, but he was and he was not about to let the challenge pass. He was the pride of the British Navy, or at least one of them after all. He stood up swaying back and forth a little, cleared his throat and began singing in a clear baritone:

_It was down by Cults garden for pleasure I did stray  
Twas there I spied a comely maid talking to her sailor gay  
Saying Susie my love Susie I'm going to leave the shore  
For to cross the briney ocean on a British Man O' War._

Then Susie fell a weeping, these words I heard her say  
"You needn't be so foolish as to throw yourself away  
When at the age of 21 I will receive my store  
So change your inclination from a British Man O' War."

O Susie, lovely, Susie, the truth to you I'll tell  
The British flag is insulted and old England knows it well  
You may be crowned with laurels or some other jolly tar  
But I'll face the walls of China on a British Man O' War.

Oh, my love Willie, don't face those bold Chinese  
For they will prove so treacherous, as any Portuguese  
And by some sword or dagger you may receive a scar  
Jolly sailor, do not venture On a British Man O' War

O Susie, lovely, Susie, the time has come at last  
For to go down to yonder pub and drink a parting glass  
My shipmates, they are waiting to row me from the shore  
For to cross the briney ocean on a British Man O' War.__

_Willie took out his handkerchief, he tore it straight in two  
Saying half of this I'll keep myself, and the other I'll give to you  
When bellows they surround me and the cannons loudly roar  
Then I'll fight for England's glory on a British Man O' War._

A few more words; were spoken and then they both shook hands  
The sailors gently manned their oars and quickly rowed from land  
And Willie waved his handkerchief till they were far from shore  
Saying farewell my lovely Susie from a British Man O' War.

When he finished he gave the men a grand bow that would rival any Jack had ever performed and plopped himself back down on his barrel. Leah put her arms around him, gave him a smile and a kiss, which brought more foot stomping, catcalls, hoots, and hollers from the crew.

Jack sashayed over to them, arms fluttering about, slapped James on the back, leaned into his face, gave him a very serious although drunk look, and said, "I was rooting for you Commodore." And poking him in the chest finished with, "Remember that." And turned and walked off towards his cabin.

James watched him walk off not sure how to react, so he shrugged his shoulders a little and took another drink. The festivities were starting to wind down then so Leah pulled James to his feet and began guiding him towards their cabins. She opened his door, led him in, sat him on his bunk, took off his shoes and stockings, and eased him back onto the bed. She threw a blanket over him, leaned over, and gave him a good night kiss. She paused by the bed, her eyes on him as he drifted off to sleep, then turned and made her way to her own room.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	42. Chapter 42

What in the World

Chapter 42

James awoke to a booming in his head. He knew he should not have drunk all that rum last night. He rolled over on his back, let out a low moan, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers trying to ease the pain in his head. There it was, that booming again. Not in his head this time. That was cannon fire. He felt the Pearl tremble around him as her cannons fired again. James reared up in the bunk, and immediately lay back again as dizziness rolled through his head. "Blast that rum!" he mumbled, and then as cannon fire rocked him again, "Blast that Pirate! He probably thinks this is funny. Let's wake the Commodore with a round of cannon fire this morning mates, seeing as he's probably suffering from all that rum he was foolish enough to drink last night." James could almost see the smirk on the man's face.

James threw his legs over the side of his bunk and sat there with his head in his hands trying to overpower the nausea and vertigo that were fighting for control over his body. Another round of cannon fire, this time the Pearl was not the source. "What in Bloody Hell is going on?" James spat out as he stood and swayed, trying to focus his eyes. He could hear the sound of running feet and shouting as he grabbed a shirt, threw it on, and headed for the door. He opened it, and stepped headlong into pandemonium. There were crewmembers running and yelling all over the place. He grabbed a man as he tried to run by. "Sailor, what in blazes is going on?" James shouted at the man. "Under attack….. took us by surprise they did, while we was sleepin off our drunk. Came out o nowhere and started firin on us." The man jerked free of the Commodore's hand and continued his run toward the aft of the Pearl.

James re-entered his cabin and retrieved his sword. As he exited he saw Leah peeking out of her door and stepped over to her, "Stay here Leah. I'm not sure what is going on but it can't be good. Do not come out no matter what. I will come back for you."

"Please be careful James." She said in an anxious voice.

"Always." he said with a slight smile as he leaned in, gave her a quick kiss on the lips, ran his hand over her cheek, shut her door, and headed for the deck at a run.

As James emerged from the companionway he noticed a couple of things, they had not been boarded yet which was a good thing, the other ship was sitting in the mouth of the cove they had been anchored in firing at them which was not a good thing. They didn't appear, at least at the moment, to be trying to advance on them, which could also possibly be in their favor.

He saw Jack standing by the wheel shouting orders to the sailors scurrying about the deck. As James approached Jack turned to him and gave him a nod, "Glad you could join us Commodore." And looking down said, "You really should wear yer shoes on deck mate."

James ignored his remarks and said, "Why are we under attack?"

"It's a funny thing Commodore." Jack answered in a slightly sarcastic tone with much floppy hand and arm movement, "I tried to figure that very thing out meself. But seein as they," as he flopped a hand towards the other ship, "and by the way the _they_ we are talking about here is a totally unknown to meself _they_ that to the best of my knowledge I have never laid eyes on before, be in a cannon firin mood and not in a conversin mood, ergo it's been a little hard to get any information out of them as to the whys and wherefores that brought about them tryin to blow holes in me ship you understand." As Jack finished they both ducked as a cannonball flew over their heads.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack shouted as he straightened up.

"Aye Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs shouted back.

"They are getting better, that shot almost hit the Pearl. You know Mr. Gibbs, I will not be happy with you at all if we sit here lollygagging and let one of their shots actually hit us." Jack said in a reproving tone.

Mr. Gibbs shook his head, mumbled something to himself, and headed below to _encourage_ the men on the cannons to be a little more accurate in their own shots.

Jack called after him rather petulantly, "Don't think I don't know what you just mumbled Mr. Gibbs, don't think that at all, cause I do er did er do know what you mumbled that you think I didn't hear, that I did by the way, just so you know."

Jack and James were forced to duck again as another shot barely went over their heads. "Bugger!" Jack said, "You would almost think they were firing on me 'stead of me ship."

"You evidently have made someone somewhere rather unhappy with you at sometime or another Captain." James said with a smirk thinking about all the hundreds of people that could apply to, including himself.

Jack gave James a _who me? _look and then a moment later smiled and said waving a finger in the general direction of the Commodore, "Of course it could be you they are shooting at Commodore . They didn't start firing anywhere near me until you stepped up here."

"Indeed!" James snorted in return.

"I imagine you've made a few enemies of your own here and there along the way Commodore Scourge of Pirates everywhere."

Further talk was delayed as the Pearl's cannons fired once more and made several direct hits on the opposing ship. A few minutes later the ship went up in a huge explosion, the Pearl's shots having hit the powder stored on said ship.

Mr. Gibbs reemerged from below with a satisfied grin on his face and said, "I think they be done firin on us Cap'n."

"It's about bloody time Mr. Gibbs! I will expect a full report as to why you waited so long in doing that Mr. Gibbs, and in doing the waiting of such, endangering my Pearl." Jack answered haughtily.

Mr. Gibbs again shook his head, gave a rolling his eyes look skyward, mumbled under his breath, took out his flask of rum, downed a long swig, and walked off still mumbling.

Leah ran on deck then, looked around wildly and spotting James made a dash for him. He barely had a chance to brace himself before she leaped on him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and peppering his face with kisses all the time sobbing and saying, "Are you all right? I was so worried! Oh my God James, I was scared to death. I didn't know what was happening. Oh my God James!"

James answered in an almost wheezy tone as he tried gently as he could to disengage the near choking arm lock she had around his throat, which she appeared in return not to want to let go of. "I assure you Leah I am fine, really. I am fine. No need to be so… emotional. Please Leah calm down. Everything is fine now. Leah you really must let go now. Leah….Leah please, you are about to choke me to death. Leah….Leah!" James was starting to get a little embarrassed as he noticed several of the deck hands starting to stop and stare.

"Aye Leah, it would be a shame indeed to see the Great Pirate Hunter felled by a mere lass and not a fierce pack of depraved marauding pirates now wouldn't it?" Jack interjected cheerily.

She slid down his front then to place her feet back on the deck and stood there with her arms around his waist instead of his neck, and her head on his chest, which was in the Commodore's view a little better, at least he could breath now, just not able to draw a very deep breath due to the death grip she had around his middle. He ran his hand slowly back and forth over her hair and down her back, hoping his actions were soothing. He leaned to whisper little words and sounds in her ear also hoping they were soothing. He couldn't say he had a whole lot of experience in such matters and was at rather a loss as to what to do. He was hoping that was the effect he was having on the sobbing woman in his arms. He glanced over at Jack who gave him an encouraging gesture and smiled, so at least in the Pirate's opinion he was doing all right. On second thought he didn't know if that was a good thing or not. He did, however notice that Leah was starting to calm a little so he must be doing something right.

Mr. Gibbs approached then to talk to Jack, "Don't know how soon ya was plannin on leavin here Cap'n, but tis not gonna be an easy matter o gettin past that wreck."

Jack stared at Mr. Gibbs long enough that the other man started to get uneasy and wonder what he had said that his Captain could have possibly taken offense at.

Jack cleared his throat and said in a peevish tone, still giving Mr. Gibbs that _look_ and waving his hands from Mr. Gibbs to the wreck and back, "Well Mr. Gibbs, you are the one who put it there, I suggest you be the one to find a way to move it." and turned and started to walk away leaving the older man standing there with his mouth hanging open. Jack walked a few steps and then spun around on his heels, his beads and such in his hair clattering together, began waving his hands around wildly, and said in an impatient tone, "Come come man, step to, step lively and step……..step…….well you know. Just get that ship out of my way." And walked off.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	43. Chapter 43

What in the World

Chapter 43

James escorted Leah down to the galley. He really couldn't have _not _escorted her as she was still clinging to him like there was no tomorrow. At least she had almost stopped sobbing, although he still heard a snuffle and felt an occasional shudder run through her. He sat her down and decided a cup of tea would do them both good. He gave her a peck on the cheek, found a suitable rag for her to use on her tear-stained face, and busied himself with preparing their tea. As he carried the tea over to the table a few minutes later, sat a cup down in front of Leah and took the chair beside her with his own cup, Jack came in with his bottle of rum and sat at the table propping his feet, ankles crossed, on the table in front of him.

"That is, in all actuality, a very disgusting habit Captain. In fact it is one of your most disgusting habits I have ever seen. You can hardly expect people to eat a meal where you have had your filthy boots." James said snappishly.

"Can and do Commodore." Jack said flashing a smile.

"I take exception to your manners or lack there of Sparrow. Especially in front of Leah."

"Do you now? Sorry, we weren't all born with a silver spoon in our mouths, and able to make Commodore by thirty, and hold our little pinky up as we sip tea." Jack said tauntingly.

James cast a surreptitious glance at his hand on his teacup, noticed his pinky was indeed up in the air a little and lowered it before answering, "I think Captain, you yourself are much higher born than you would ever admit." He ignored the Commodore dig by a whole lot of inner resolve.

Jack gave him an appraising look, flashed a smile and said, "Can't fool you a pence worth now can I?"

"Not all the time Captain, not all the time." James said quietly.

James glanced away from Jack and over at Leah and noticed she was looking calmer now and that her cup was empty. He addressed her in a soft tone leaning towards her and placing his hand comfortingly on her arm, "Would you care for more tea?"

"Yes James, I would please." Her voice sounding more normal as well.

He started to get up but Jack jumped up first and headed for the teapot. He tossed his words back over his shoulder, "Part of me upbringin Commodore, I absolutely _love_ servin tea." He smiled when he heard the Commodore snort, and then heard Leah slap him lightly on the arm and say "James!" in a reproving tone.

"Here you go luv," he said returning with the pot and pouring some into her cup. "How bout you Commodore? Care for some more?" he asked as he held the pot rather unsteadily over his cup.

"I would Captain, however I would rather it be served in my cup, not my lap." James said as he eyed him suspiciously.

"Wouldn't do that to ya mate, not with your weddin so close and all." Jack said flashing a wide glinting smile and winking at him.

"Indeed! I think I would be much the wiser and better off all around to pour my own tea if you don't mind." James said as he reached for the pot.

Jack shrugged, making the pot shake rather violently with the motion, and making the Commodore even more nervous and said; "No worries mate." sat the pot down on the table, and resumed his seat.

Getting comfortable in his seat and tapping his fingers on his chin he said, "So now that we have finished conversing about tea, and the proper position and use of pinkys in relation to such, and our various stations of birth, what shall we talk about?" Not waiting for anyone else to speak up he continued, his voice rising as if he had stumbled across the most fascinating subject imaginable, "I have it! Lets talk about the Wedding. I love weddings you know. Always plenty of rum at weddings. I love rum!" He looked at the bottle of rum in his hand like he hadn't seen it there before, made a little surprised "Oh!" and took a drink.

Leah perked up a little more at the mention of the wedding. "When would you be able to perform the ceremony Jack?" Leah asked, her eyes shining.

"Whenever you want luv." Jack said with a wave of his hands and a smile.

"I guess there is really not much to prepare, after all we don't have a big church to decorate or a long list of invitations to send out." Leah said with a slight bit of disappointment in her voice.

James picked up on that and asked, "Would you rather wait until we returned to your Father's house Leah? We could have a proper wedding with all the pomp and circumstance in a real church with the people who love you if you wish."

Leah gave him an appreciative look, knowing he was just trying to please her and replied, "No James, you love me and your presence is the most important to me now. We don't need to wait."

"Hate to interrupt Cap'n but Tia and Ragan wish to speak to you. They are waitin fer ya on deck." Mr. Gibbs said as he poked his head in through the door.

Jack stood and waved his hand in the air and tipped his hat at James and Leah as he made his exit, "Keep talkin amongst yourselves but try not to say….or do anything too interesting for that matter till I get back. Shouldn't be too long."

James and Leah rolled their eyes at each other and continued talking and sipping their tea.

About ten minutes later Jack came back with Tia and Ragan in tow. James and Leah stood and they all greeted each other warmly. James and Leah returned to their seats and Tia and Ragan took seats across the table from them. Jack offered them some rum, which Ragan accepted but Tia declined, stating she would rather have tea if that was alright. James fetched her a cup and Jack poured Ragan a mug of rum.

After a swallow or two of his rum Ragan spoke, "We were worried, we saw that ship firing on you. You're lucky they didn't sink you."

"Trifles." Jack scoffed, waving his hand about. "Been through worse than that from the Commodore here. At least he manages to get his shots a bit closer when he fires." And then looking questioningly at James continued, "Although come to think of it, I don't believe he has ever actually hit me Pearl with his cannons either."

James stiffened to his most stick up the arse posture, plastered his most stuffy Commodore-ly look on his face and retorted, "Just what are you implying with that statement Captain?"

Jack peered at the Commodore for a moment or two, his eyes flashed as if something just then clicked in his brain, smiled a knowing smile and said casually with a flip of his fingers, "Not a thing Commodore, not a thing. Just thinkin you was a much better shot that that. Can't say you've had the same problem with some of the other pirates you've chased, and sunk by the way."

James answered a bit flustered but trying hard not to show it. "The Black Pearl seems to be more……..faster and more……….maneuverable than the others is all." he finished rather weakly.

"Aye Commodore, that must be it then." Jack said flashing a smile. "Faster and more maneuverable. I'll remember that in any future confrontations we might have."

"Don't push your luck Sparrow, it might just run out on you one of these days." James answered haughtily.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	44. Chapter 44

What in the World

Chapter 44

James, Leah, Tia and Ragan sat and sipped tea and talked about nothing in particular. Jack was rather silent although no one realized it until he abruptly stood up, set what was left of his rum on the table with a flourish, stood there swaying back and forth and looking around for a moment as if he was not sure why he had stood up so suddenly, gave an "Ah" and a pointing motion at the door, stated he had someone to see, and with a flutter of hands and a "Ta" over his shoulder disappeared out the door.

James mumbled under his breath, "Daft as a loon." but didn't mumble quietly enough and was rewarded by a cuff on the arm and a reproving look from Leah, which in turn brought a smile and a little chuckle from Ragan. Tia being too polite to chuckle satisfied herself with just a smile.

James cleared his throat and looking sufficiently chastised at Leah's reprimand offered to find something for them to eat if anyone was hungry.

They all agreed that would be a good idea and James rose from the table, remembered to give Leah a kiss on the cheek as he passed, and stepped into the business end of the galley.

"I'm surprised James is so at home in the kitchen Leah." Tia said with a little _look_ at Ragan who had proved repeatedly he was not.

"I have found James is very resourceful when he puts his mind to it. He's been a bachelor for a while now and I'm sure that helps. Having to take care of himself and all. I am glad I have him." her tone expressing her feelings better than her words.

"I know how you feel," Tia said, placing a hand on Ragan's arm, "Regardless of some of his faults, I don't know what I would do without Ragan."

"I do not think Cook will be happy in the least to find I have raided his larder but this is a pirate ship after all and I would imagine some sort of piratical actions are not totally unheard of here." James said with a smile as he sat a large platter of meat, cheese, bread, and fruit on the table. "I did however leave for him a pot of what on cursory inspection appeared to be some sort of stew of which the contents could not be judged nor the smell trusted in my opinion."

They ate with just a bit of talk over innocuous folderol for a while, then the conversation turned to the attack. "Weren't you scared to death Leah?" Tia asked, a shiver running through her.

"I was scared not only for myself but for James as well." She said as she squeezed his arm. "I am thankful nothing worse happened. Although no one has said who they were or why they were attacking us."

"Captain Sparrow has not elaborated on the matter. He either does not know who they were or more to the like is not telling what he knows. A man in his line of work does tend to make a few enemies." and remembering Jack's words from earlier finished with a wry smile, "Of course a man in my line of work could surely say the same."

"I thought with your reputation everybody would be behind you James." Leah said a bit surprised by James comments. She had never thought about the fact that he might have enemies.

"There are the types of people I have built my _reputation_ on to consider here Leah. I do not think in the most general and far reaching sense of the phrase I could judge them as being behind me. Unless it was to stab me in the back that is, no doubt most of them would love to have the chance to do that, or string me up from a yardarm somewhere." He finished with a humorless smile.

"Oh!" Leah replied a bit agast. "I don't know why I had never considered that aspect before."

Seeing her discomfort with the present conversation James offered words that were meant to comfort. "Well Leah dear, I don't think there is any need to worry about such things now. I think our greatest worry at the moment is not someone doing away with me as it is our Captain. Hopefully after this recent incident he will instruct his crew to be a bit more watchful and we will have no need to worry ourselves about another attack like the one we endured today."

He could see by the expression on Leah's face his words may not have had the desired effect. Luckily Tia had the sense to interject then.

"I think we should talk of other things now. This is clearly not the type of conversation that we women enjoy hearing." She said casting both James and Ragan a castigating look. She moved on then to make sure the conversation would take the desired detour. "So Leah, Jack tells me he is to perform the wedding ceremony. I think that's a wonderful idea."

Leah shook her head a little to dissipate the images there and replied, "We decided we don't want to wait until we get home to be married. I think a wedding at sea is a perfectly marvelous and very romantic idea."

"Ragan and I were married on his ship as a matter of fact, and I can tell you it is very romantic." Tia replied with a wistful smile as if she were remembering. Then with a conspiratorial smile at Ragan continued, "Of course it was the first time I had ever been on a ship and suffered from the most devastating case of sea sickness for the first three or four days we were wed. Now that part definitely was not romantic at all for me or Ragan." she finished with a laugh. Ragan gave a wry smile and laughed along with her, "Not romantic at all my dear. Fortunately we have not had that to deal with since."

Joining into the spirit James interjected, "The first week I was at sea as a midshipman I was so seasick I couldn't answer muster. I had been on the sea in my father's dinghies and sloops since before I could walk, always loved the sea, and was never seasick. I thought my life was over. All I ever wanted to do was be a sailor, couldn't deal with the fact it made me sick to be on that ship. Luckily it passed and here I am today."

"I think there was a bit more to the story as to whys and wherefores of you being right here right now Commdore. At least I remember a bit more to the story as it were." Jack said as he swayed into the room. "Unless of course you were relating to your being in Her Majesties Bloody Navy and not just here on me Pearl. And come to think of it you may not even be in the bloody navy anymore."

James interrupted him, "I am on leave Sparrow, and I assure you I am still among Her Majesties forces."

Jack looked at him and then went on as if he hadn't spoken. "Although it is a good thing you got over your sea sickness Commodore or just where would you be now? Certainly not on me Pearl. I don't allow anyone with seasickness on me ship. Makes quite a mess all over the decks you know." He mad a grimace and continued, "Throw them overboard is what I do to anyone even looks like they want to be seasick…… and it's Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Oh please. Really _Captain_, must you always act like that?" James said exasperated.

"Don't have the slightest idea what you're talkin about mate." Jack said as he poutily sat down and started to put his feet on the table and thought better of it cause there were people eating and food and stuff on said table. He did have a few manners about him after all. At least when he wanted to he did.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	45. Chapter 45

What in the World

Chapter 45

Leah, Tia, and Ragan tried to ignore the little bit of tension still hanging in the air between Jack and James, and continued to talk amongst themselves. Eventually Jack stopped glaring at James and joined into the conversation, and a few minutes later James followed suit. The conversation once again turned to the upcoming wedding.

"When are you going to have the ceremony?" Tia asked looking from Leah to James, then at Jack and back.

"All Leah has to do is say the word. I'm ready whenever she is." Jack replied with a wave of his hands. "How bout you Commodore? Are you ready for such a grand and sanctificial step in your humdrum boring and totally stuffy Commodore-ly existence?" Jack said casting a smirky smile at James.

"You may sit there and cast all manner of insults and derision about my life Captain. And a few of them may actually hit fairly close to home. I take no offense to anything you may allow to fall out of that reprobate of a mouth of yours. I have found the woman I love and am at the least content and very much looking forward to make her my wife." He said with conviction as he took Leah's hand in his and turning away from Jack and towards Leah continued, "I do not foresee anything but domestic delight and personal satisfaction to come from our union."

Leah leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and said, "As do I James, I believe I will be the happiest woman on earth to be Mrs. James Norrington." With a smile, he returned her kiss.

Jack groaned and made a face at all the sweetness between the two, and received a glare from not only James and Leah, but Tia and Ragan as well.

"Jack really, have you never been this much in love with anyone?" Tia asked.

"We will not be discussin me own personal life at this particular time if you don't mind." Jack said peckishly.

"Perhaps you should take your own advice that you so freely dispense to others Captain." James said with a hint of a smile.

"And just what would that be then Commodore?" Jack asked still trying to sound testy.

"Perchance you should find _yourself_ a girl." James said with a rather large grin.

There was the sound of not quite polite laughter from the other persons in the room at the Commodore's statement as all of them had heard the Captain make this very statement on more than one occasion and were rather tickled to hear it turned around on the person who usually spoke it to others.

Unable to come up with a suitable comeback for a moment, Jack made a face and stuck his tongue out at James, which brought more laughter.

"Shall I assume from that response the _legendary_ Captain Jack Sparrow is unable to mount a verbal defense? No doubt we should summon Mr. Gibbs to your aid, or perhaps Mr. Cotton and his parrot could come to your defense?"

"I have plenty of girls I'll have you know." Jack said defensively.

"I don't doubt that Captain, but do you have love?" James said a little more seriously.

"Everybody loves Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said not very convincingly.

"Indeed!" James replied. "I can think of quite a few people who have had the _pleasure_ of knowing Captain Jack Sparrow under one circumstance or another, and would argue that statement."

"Trifles," Jack said with a flip of his wrist, "They evidently met me when I was not at me best. Or more likely they were not at theirs."

"All right _boys_, time to change the subject. I for one do not want to sit here and listen to you two snipe at each other." Tia said sternly.

"How about a game of dice?" Ragan interjected as he pulled a leather pouch from his pocket, hoping the _boys_ would take the hint. He knew that was her no nonsense tone and things could go down hill very fast. He for one, having had to deal with an upset Tia a few times in the past was not relishing the idea of doing it again for no good reason. And he knew he would be the one that felt the full brunt of it if it came to that. His face brightened a great deal when Jack sat up and sounding quite gleeful said, "Dice! I love dice. Let's play!"

The air cleared between Captain and Commodore as the game progressed. They were rather cheerfully competitive with each other, as both were tied for the lead in the game. There were some taunts passed back and forth but they were halfway friendly in their dispersal. Jack had broken out the rum about a third of the way through the game and that may have largely accounted for the change in attitude. Jack was not known to be an angry drunk; on the contrary, he was usually at least twice his exuberant self when intoxicated. James was also not a maudlin or wrathful when drinking unless his life had been ruined by circumstances beyond his control, which was not true at the present time. In fact he was happier than he had been for a long time, which made for a very jolly inebriated Commodore indeed.

"Ah Captain, I believe that roll puts me quite a bit ahead of you." James said cheerfully, slightly slurring the words as the rum began to flow generously through his veins.

"Never figured you for a gloater Commodore. Sides there is plenty of game left. I could still catch you." Jack said lightly although his expression did not quite convey the same sentiment. Jack had never accustomed himself to not winning at what ever he put himself to.

"We shall see about that Captain, we shall see." James said with a crooked smile, he also being one not used to losing.

"A ha!" Leah exclaimed as she made her roll. "I believe that almost puts me even with you James."

James looked through eyes that were not wanting to focus too clearly at the dice lying on the table where they had landed and said, "So it would seem my dear. So it would seem."

Tia made her roll and grimaced because she had not gained much ground in the game and was barely ahead of Ragan.

Ragan took his turn, passed Tia's score, and received a glare and a punch, although a gentle one, in the arm.

James rolled and got a decent score but not enough to put himself a great distance in the lead as he would have liked to have done.

Leah went next and managed to stay up with James.

Jack took his turn and gained quite a bit of ground on both Leah and James, which understandably brought about an "Ah!" and a shiny grin.

They went around the table a few more times and when the game ended Leah had come out the winner and Jack and James tied with each other, Ragan came in fourth and Tia was last, although she managed to be a graceful loser.

Jack took the last swig of rum and declared he was off to bed. He recommended that being the late hour it was that Tia and Ragan should spend the night on the Pearl. They both agreed as neither one felt like making the trip home with as much rum as they had drunk.

He offered his cabin for their use for the night and he would bunk somewhere else. They both insisted it was not necessary for Jack to give up his cabin but he insisted as his cabin was the only one equipped with a bed big enough for two, and finally it was agreed they would sleep there. Jack tipped his hat, bid them all good night, and swayed out the door.

The four of them soon followed, saying their good nights and heading for their respective cabins.

James and Leah lurched arm in arm to Leah's cabin. She leaned her back against the door and James leaned against her to give her a good night kiss and also because he was not exactly able to stand straight on his own at the moment.

He mumbled something against her neck that sounded to Leah like, "Umm Leee.. yur a indecipherable gril er grul er girl n I lob yu."

She put her arms around him and whispered, "I love you too James, more than words can express."

"Ah gud then we hab a cord….er acord." James finished with a rather loud hiccup, which brought a giggle from Leah because it tickled her neck.

"Oh James, you've had too much rum." Leah said giggling again.

The only response she received was a soft "Mmmm" hummed against her neck.

"Now Leah," she thought to herself, "Just because he is almost passed out on his feet and would probably not know if a carriage and six horses ran over him at the moment is no excuse to do something _he_ will regret in the morning, even if you wouldn't." Her hand went to the door latch and then slowly moved off it. A moment later it was back on it and then moved off it again. "Stop it Leah, you will ruin everything if you do this." She groaned at her conscience, but finally had to agree. She didn't want anything to ruin her relationship, now especially, or lower her in the eyes of the man she loved.

She tried to edge herself around and lean him against the door, as he was getting quite heavy to support. There! She managed to get him against the door instead of her. In a few minutes she would try to get him back to his room, once she had a chance to catch her breath. As she let go of him James slumped a little, hit the door latch, and went crashing through the now opened door. "Not good!" she muttered to herself. James let out an "oooffff" as his backside and then head connected with the floor in a very painful sounding way, and lay there unmoving. "Great." She mumbled, "Now you've probably killed him. And if you didn't he is surely going to have bruises and one heck of a headache in the morning. Wonderful, what else could possibly happen to make the situation worse?"

"I'm havin a thought here luv. If you were meanin to get our dear Commodore here in your bed…….you missed by a good six or eight feet." Jack said with a grin and very unhelpful hand gestures.

"Shut up Jack and help me get him off the floor." Leah growled at Jack.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

8


	46. Chapter 46

What in the World

Chapter 46

Leah and Jack began trying to wrestle James off the floor. It was not an easy task as the Commodore was maddeningly unhelpful during the process. He was incapable of standing as his legs were refusing to bear his weight. Jack decided Leah was no help what so ever. "Luv, I'm havin a thought here, you're really not being very helpful, in point of fact you are in the way. I think our best course is to let me handle the Commodore. You keep a weather eye out and you can run and tell Mr. Gibbs when this bloody navy gob falls on me and crushes every bone in me body." Leah stepped out of the way although not very happily taking Jacks words as an affront. He managed to get behind James, grasped him around the waist, grabbed a hold of the waistband of his breeches, and hoisted him to a more leaning than semi standing position against him. With the Commodore leaning this heavily on him he was thrown off balance, more than he usually was off balance that is, but he was finally able to begin maneuvering James toward Leah's bed.

"What are you doing?" Leah said agast.

"What am I doing? What am I doing?" Jack answered in an out of breath and a bit irritated tone. "I'm takin him to your bed luv."

"No! No! You can't." Leah shouted even more aghast.

"Can and am." Jack wheezed.

"No I don't want him there." Leah shouted.

"You're not making any sense at all luv." Jack said with a look back over his shoulder at Leah, which was enough to throw off his precarious balance and almost succeeded in bringing him and James to the floor. He managed to back pedal trying to gain his balance and landed against the wall. He stood there for a minute or two trying to catch what little breath he had left after the Commodore's dead weight landed up against him, pinning him between the weight of the Commodore on one side and the very unyielding wall on the other. He peered peevishly over the Commodore's shoulder at Leah, "What are ya talkin about?"

"I don't want him in my bed." Leah said pleadingly.

"I'd say that's a problem seein as you're about to be marryin 'im." Jack said sarcastically.

"What? Oh after we're married it will be fine. But not before, I don't want him to think less of me Jack, you do understand don't you?"

"Not really luv. What I do understand is he is very heavy and getting heavier by the moment. I have no intentions of dragging his bloody Commodore-ly arse all the way over to his cabin. He goes in your bed or back on the floor. The choice is yours luv as long as you make it in the next couple of minutes, otherwise the floor wins out by default."

"Oh very well then, put him in my bed." Leah said not too happily.

Jack struggled back into a position to once again start moving the Commodore, reached the bed, and haphazardly deposited him there.

"You can do the straightening luv, I'm off to find me rum."

Leah adjusted James as well as she could on the bed, gave him a kiss on the cheek, grabbed her nightclothes, and headed off to his cabin to sleep. She snuggled down in the covers and had no problems falling asleep, his pleasing manly scent surrounding her and comforting her as she drifted off into pleasant dreams of her future husband

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James dreamed he was in a garden, the fragrance of wildflowers and lilies, and was that a bit of orange he smelled? It was pleasant and reminded him of Leah, she smelled like that. A smile graced his lips at the thought of Leah. He stretched his arms and legs and was immediately aware of pain. Pain? His head hurt and his bum. He was awake then, all thoughts of Leah and the garden forgotten as he scoured his memory for the reason he should be so sore. He couldn't remember anything but the dice game and rum. "Blasted rum!" he grumbled as he sat up on the side of the bed, cradling his throbbing head in his hands. "One of these days you will realize that rum is not your friend James Norrington, and perhaps leave the vile stuff alone." he mumbled to himself. He carefully opened his eyes and after a moment discovered the reason he had smelled flowers. He was in Leah's room. The next thought to cross his mind was where was Leah, and had he done anything….stupid last night besides getting intoxicated. He didn't remember doing such but then again he didn't remember much of last night at all. He stood a little unsteadily and paused a minute or two, making sure he could actually walk before heading for the door and his cabin to freshen up and prepare for the day. He passed Jack in the hallway, "Ah Commodore just the person I wanted to see." Jack stopped him by poking him lightly in the chest as he spoke, then leaning closer and sniffing at James and making a face said, "You smell funny." James gave him a disdainful look and side stepped around him, not gracing him with a response.

"I'll be in the galley Commodore, come and see me. I have a matter of import to talk over with you." Jack called to him as James entered his cabin.

The cabin was very dim; the curtains had not been opened. He walked over to the window and opened them. He walked back to the washbasin sitting on the dresser, filled it with water, stripped off his clothes, stacked them neatly on the corner of the dresser, and began washing up. He opened one of the drawers and found clean garments, dressed, and as he turned to leave he got the first hint he was not alone in the room. He turned towards the direction the slight rustling noise he had heard came from, and found Leah staring at him red-faced and with a rather stunned expression on her face from where she was lying on his bed. They stared at one another in silence, James' face becoming as red as Leah's.

"Leah, I had no idea…I would never have….I'm ….uh….I'm uh……. totally at a loss for words here." James stammered.

Leah threw the covers over her head and he heard a muffled, "James I am too mortified to talk right now. Please don't embarrass me any more than I already am."

He stood rooted to the spot for a few moments, and then shakily headed out the door. He would have walked right past the galley and to who knows where if Jack hadn't called out to him.

He sat down heavily across from Jack still in a daze.

"You been runnin around up on deck mate? Or racin some o the crew up the riggin? You're face is bout near the color of those rubies I took off that French frigate a while back." Jack said eyeing James curiously.

"She was in my bed." James said as if talking to himself.

"Aye, and you were in hers. Funny old world init." Jack said with a bit of humor in his tone.

"I had no idea she was there. I washed up and dressed in front of her." James said still horrified at the thought.

"Ah Commodore, worse than that is sure to happen, after all you are marrying her." Jack said still amused at the Commodore.

"But we have not married yet Captain, and I am not in the habit of flaunting myself…. especially naked…. in front of single females." James said with a huff.

"Well Commodore, mores the pity for you then. Great fun sometimes judging from me own personal experience that is."

"I do not know how I will be able to face her, or her face me after this." James said woefully.

"Why, ya got something to be ashamed of Commodore? Are you lacking in certain areas as it were? Never figured you for a eunuch Commodore, you're not are you? " Jack said barely able to keep from laughing at the Commodore's discomfort.

"What?" and as Jack's words sunk in James straightened up and squared his shoulders and with all his haughty Commodore-ly stiffness he could muster replied, "Certainly not!"

"Well then, no worries." Jack said with a flop of his hands and a glittery smile, "Should make the bonny lass that much more determined to marry you Commodore."

"Indeed!" James spat back.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	47. Chapter 47

What in the World

Chapter 47

"Speaking of your bonny lass Commodore, and your soon to be conjugally shared wedding night. I'm havin a thought as it were." Jack said as he looked at the Commodore with a semi serious look. James stared back with an expression of _don't go there Captain_.

Jack waved a hand about in the air, "It's not what your thinkin Commodore, I assure you."

James snorted and said, "I do not feel you have even the slightest inkling as to what I am thinking Captain."

"Were you thinkin that I might actually be wantin to help here Commodore?"

"And just what kind of help were you thinking of offering here Captain?"

"Approaches, techniques and such, not the least of which include ingenuity, along with a bit of finesse, flair, and timing thrown in. Just thought you might be able and wanting even to benefit from my vastly superior engagings in such matters Commodore. I would not be amiss in stating that I have had a bit more experience in these matters than you, would I not? And would be able to offer some advice as to the best, and most appreciated by your bonny lass by the way, means and methods to assure your wedding night is one she will not be likely to be forgettin."

"And what would make you think I was lax or lacking in that area Captain?"

"Ever been to Singapore Commodore?"

James shook his head negatively as he looked at Jack questioningly.

"Then I will most assuredly assure you Commodore what I can teach you will be most helpful to you and much to the benefit and enjoyment of said lass when said activities take place, which can only benefit you as well Commodore. Savvy?" Jack sat back in his chair with a smile and a floppy wave of his hands.

James stared at Jack while he mulled over what had been said. Sparrow was right; his experience in such matters was limited. And although he always felt he was adequate in such dealings, perhaps a bit of help in this area would not be totally uncalled for. He gave a slight nod and clearing his throat said, "Very well Captain, I feel I may regret this later, but I am willing to listen."

"Ah! I knew you'd come around Commodore." Jack said happily.

Tia and Ragan entered the galley, Tia went to fetch some tea, and something for them for breakfast while Ragan sat down.

"Good morning." Ragan said nodding to Jack and James.

They returned the greeting, Jack gave Ragan a conspiratorial wink, and in a voice that would not reach farther than the three of them at the table said, "I was about to impart some Singaporian wisdom to our dear Commodore here. Wedding night and all."

Ragan leaned forward and looked at James, smiled, and said in his own conspiratorial tone, "Best thing I ever did for Tia and me and our marriage was visit Singapore."

"Well with two such highly touted testaments how could I go wrong?" James said semi sarcastically.

Tia returned with the food and tea, "Are you two hungry, I made plenty."

"Thank you luv, but the Commodore and I have found we have business elsewhere at the moment." Jack said with a smile and a lascivious wink at James, and rose from his chair, "Come, come Commodore, timing is everything you know." and headed out the door.

James nodded and bid his farewells and followed Jack out the door.

Leah entered a few minutes after Jack and James left. She nodded at Tia and Ragan and sat morosely in a chair.

"Are you hungry Leah, there is plenty here." Tia said kindly, noting the expression and the way Leah was slumping.

"No Tia, I feel I will never eat again." Leah answered in a sad tone.

"Ragan, perhaps you could find something to occupy yourself with something somewhere else for a while. This is going to be woman talk."

Ragan stopped the fork destined for his mouth about half way to said mouth and taking the hint exited without a word. He found Jack and James at the bow and as he approached could see the look of something akin to aghast astonishment on the Commodore's face. As he approached he heard the Commodore sputter, "I can not believe anyone would _do_ such a thing to someone, nor that that someone would appreciate such a thing being done _to_ them. You are surely pulling my leg here Captain."

"I'm not pullin anybody's leg here Commodore, although that might add a bit of pleasure to the maneuver I just described," he said with a look on his face and a cock of his head to the side as if he were trying to picture it. After a moment or two he continued, "It feels much more better than it sounds Commodore, I assure you. And most women enjoy it greatly, believe me."

The Commodore's look was not one of being convinced in the least.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you need to talk about something Leah?" Tia asked in a mild tone.

"I can't talk about it. I am too embarrassed. I think I may have ruined my one chance of happiness. I don't think James will marry me after what I've done." Leah said glumly.

"As much as James appears to love you I find it hard to believe you could do anything to keep him from marrying you dear. You will feel better if you let it out Leah, and I am a very good listener."

Leah looked at Tia and seeing the compassionate look the woman was giving her she started babbling out what had happened.

"……….and I though I was dreaming. I didn't realize he was even really in the room until I happened to open my eyes and saw him standing there in the all together and by then he was putting his clothes on. I was too shocked to say anything. And then he turned around and saw me staring at him and I know he thought I had been staring the whole time and the look on his face Tia……..that look he gave me……a look of pure horror…what must he think of me…..I was so embarrassed I threw the covers over my head. I can't ever face him again." Leah broke into tears then.

Tia sat down next to her and patted her on the back. "It's not as bad as you think Leah. I don't know the Commodore very well but I have a feeling he was as embarrassed as you, with what you said he said at the time. He seems to me to be the modest type, especially about his person. I'm sure he is blaming himself and not you Leah. I don't think you have anything to worry about. If you like I can talk to him about it, although I really think that is your place. Clear the air, it can only be for the best dear."

Leah looked at Tia with a tearfully hopeful expression. "Do you think he will even speak to me? After this?"

Tia nodded and smiled, "Go to him Leah, it's the right thing to do."

Leah wiped the tears from her face, took a deep breath, and got out of her chair, "You're right of course. I must go find him and explain."

She headed out the door to go find James.

Tia sighed and leaned back in her chair with a wisp of a smile on her face as she picked up her cup of tea and began to sip. "I hope the Commodore is the type of man I think he is."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	48. Chapter 48

What in the World

Chapter 48

Leah started up to the deck, stopping every little bit to bolster her courage. She was giving herself words of encouragement, as well as words of doom.

"What if he won't talk to me?" "Of course he'll talk to me." "But what if he won't?" "This would be a lot easier if I'd have thought to drink a bottle or two of rum before I tried this!" She was on deck now and saw Jack and Ragan and James standing near the bow engrossed in conversation. James had his back to her, his head bent forward as if he were very intent on whatever Jack was saying. As exuberantly as Jack was waving his arms around as he talked, she was surprised they hadn't connected with James head.

She was about half way to the men when Jack spotted her. With a smile and a glance at James he said very loudly, "Ah! Here is our bonny lass now."

James' head snapped around towards her and there was that look again. He was staring at her with that look of horror. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Leah!" James shouted. She couldn't put a name to the tone of his voice but it was not a friendly tone she knew that much. He started towards her and she did the only thing she felt she could do at the moment; she turned and fled back the way she had come. James shouted again and then took off after her.

Jack and Ragan stood there and watched as Leah and then a moment or two later James disappeared down the stairs. Jack turned to Ragan and said rather poutily, "I think I been wastin me breath and me time here mate. At this rate they're not going to get close enough to each other for the Commodore to use any of me knowledge I so kindly, and diligently I might add, imparted to 'im." Shaking his head he swayed off towards the wheel. Ragan figured it might be a good time to try and finish his breakfast.

Tia was just finishing her breakfast when she saw Leah go running by the galley for all she was worth. She barely had time to react to that sight when the Commodore skidded to a halt at said door, gave the room a quick perusal, and took off down the hall in the direction Leah had just gone.

"I had hoped she would make things better between her and the Commodore. I wonder what she did to make him want to go chasing her like that? Well I guess it's none of my business unless I hear screaming or the sounds of violence." With a shrug of her shoulders she turned back to the table and started cleaning up the breakfast dishes.

Ragan came in and grabbed his plate before Tia could scrape it off. He started eating, and Tia said with a smile, "You better stick around for a bit. We may have a murder on our hands." Ragan looked at her questioningly, not knowing whether she was being serious or not. "Leah just went running past with the Commodore hot on her heels." Ragan smiled and said, "I think the only murder we are going to have to worry about is Leah murdering Jack for filling the Commodore's head with things to do on their wedding night."

"Not that Singapore talk again? The Commodore is aware that Jack exaggerates most of that all out of proportion doesn't he?" Tia said with a roll of her eyes.

"That's the one. And I don't think the Commodore is aware of that, no." Ragan replied.

Looking straight at Ragan she said, "Well someone better tell him before he does something……stupid."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James finally found Leah hiding in the hold behind some of the crates. She was sitting huddled there on the floor with her arms around her knees, rocking back and forth, trembling, with her eyes clamped shut.

He stood there silently watching her for a few minutes, he wasn't sure she was aware he was even there. And if the truth were told, was not sure what he should do. He wasn't even sure what had happened to make her run from him like that. The closest he could come to a reason was that _incident _earlier this morning. He knew that had embarrassed her, but that had been his fault. He should have thought about her occupying his room since he had been occupying her's. He wasn't sure whether he should go to her or just stand where he was.

He cleared his throat in preparation to speak and saw her flinch. He tried to sound as soothing as he could, something he was not used to doing nor really sure he _could_ do, but understood how important it was in this situation.

A soft "Leah." was all he got out before she started babbling with her face buried in her hands, slightly muffling her words, "I'm so sorry James. I'm so embarrassed. I wasn't trying to look at your…….I didn't mean to look at your…….…….I didn't see anything but your bu……….I mean I didn't see your……your……Oh my God James……I'm so sorry………I'm so embarrassed…….Please don't hate me…..Please?"

It took him a moment to make some sense out of what she was babbling about. Well at least he had been right about the cause, although that didn't explain why she had been heading for him one minute and then running away from him the next. Nor why she thought he could possibly hate her. "All right Mr. Bloody High and Mighty James Bloody Norrington, Commodore in her Majesties Bloody Finest, it's time to act, not stand here like a blasted washer woman." he said sternly to himself. He strode the few feet that separated them, sat down beside her, and took her in his arms. He leaned her head on his chest and running his hands through her hair began to speak, "I could never hate you Leah, I love you too much. This morning could in no way be construed as being your fault. I should have realized you would go to my room since I was in yours. It was not your fault you woke up to a naked Commodore standing there before you in all his glory, well perhaps glory is not the right word here, although I will say," James added with a wry smile against her ear, "you have no idea how much it embarrassed that naked Commodore, and I assure you it embarrassed him quite thoroughly."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that to make me feel better. The look you gave me was not one of embarrassment." Leah whispered.

"Oh I am sure I had quite the look of horror on my face at the time. Much as I had a little bit ago while Captain Sparrow was telling me……….That is why you ran. Of course, I had the same look then did I not?" he said as he placed a finger under her chin and raised her face to his. "Is that why you ran?"

"That look scared me, I thought you were still mad about this morning." Leah replied in a quavering voice.

"Well," James said feeling that everything was going to be all right now that he understood what had happened. "neither of those looks were meant for you my dear. I am not mad at you, I love you more than ever and want to marry you. I hope you feel the same."

She wrapped her arms around him then and kissing him said, "I do feel the same James."

They sat and held each other for quite some time before finally venturing arm in arm back up on deck.

Jack began waving his hands around wildly as he called to them from where he was standing by the wheel talking to Tia and Ragan. "Oye Commodore, a word with you if you don't mind."

"What is it now?" James grumbled, but directed himself and Leah towards the man.

"Yes Captain, what is it?"

"I've something I need you to do for me Commodore, you and your bonny lass there." Jack said cheerfully.

"And what would that something be Captain." James said, thinking he probably would regret asking.

"I need you and your lass there," pointing at them and then pointing at the shore as he continued, "to go ashore and acquire some items for me."

"I am not your errand boy Sparrow." James answered rather sharply. How dare he think he could impose on him to do something like that. "I would suggest you ask one of your crew to do your running for you Captain."

"A fine ideal I'm sure Commodore, but seein as the ones that aren't busy mannin the Pearl are busy clearin the wreckage of that ship that was firin at you so as to make our departure more of a sure thing rather than a hoped for thing when we are ready to leave, I was hopin you would do this little favor for me, and in the doin might get something fer yourself and your bonny lass there in return. Savvy?"

"No I do not _savvy_ Sparrow." James said sarcastically. He snorted a little in surprise as Jack wrapped an arm around his shoulders and began moving him away from the rest of the people standing there.

"Captain Sparrow, I insist you unhand me this instant."

"I think yer gonna be wantin to hear what I have to say here mate." Jack said in a low tone.

"And just what would it be that you could possibly say that I would be wanting to hear so badly?"

"I need you and your bonny lass off me Pearl for a few hours. Take my word for it Commodore, it's important. Savvy?" Jack said in a conspiratorial tone as he poked James lightly in the chest, garnering a glare in return.

James looked at the man trying to figure out just what Jack could be planning that would require Leah and him to leave for a couple of hours. He had had a very stressful morning and his mind was not at its sharpest. However the look the Captain was giving him seemed sincere, he didn't think there was any danger of Jack leaving without them, and it might be pleasant to take a stroll with Leah away from here. "Very well, I will on this one occasion acquiesce to your wish. But do not think to make a habit of it Captain."

"Right then!" Jack said with a glittering smile, "Here's me list and here's me money." He reached in one of his pockets and withdrew a bundle of money wrapped in a piece of paper and placed it in James' hand. He slapped the Commodore on the back and turning him back towards Leah said merrily, "Off you go you two. See you in a couple of hours." And in a mock stern tone and a finger wavering around pointing at nothing, then at James, and then at nothing and then back at James, "And remember Commodore, not one minute sooner."

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

7


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: I hope the little bit of Spanish in this chapter is correct. If not I apologize profusely!

What in the World

Chapter 49

Jack watched James and Leah climb into the skiff and head for shore with a sly grin. When the Commodore had beached the boat and he and Leah were well out of earshot he clapped his hands together and shouted to the crew, "All right mates let's get to it eh?" Tia, Ragan, and the crew immediately began the work that needed to be done, and soon found their Captain underfoot. The crew made their displeasure known through curses and dirty looks. Tia finally took Jack by the hand, walked him towards the stairs, and told him quietly they could handle this by themselves and maybe it would be best if Jack found something else to occupy his time before he found himself hanging from the yardarm for the duration. With only a small pout on his face Jack took her suggestion and headed for the galley and rum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James and Leah walked along the path to town hand in hand. About half way there James pulled the list out of his pocket and began to read the Captain's elegant yet rather flamboyant script.

_Dear Commodore and soon to be Mrs. Commodore,_

_Please be so kind as to pick up the following items for the general good of me crew and guests (this would be you and your bonny lass Commodore, in case that had you stumped a bit)._ James gave a snort upon reading this.

_You may have to visit a number of vendors to find these items Commodore, but I can not stress how important each is, and would hope you will be as diligent in the search for each as you are or were diligent in the wearin of that bloody wig. And remember Commodore two hours, not a minute sooner. Although I don't think this will be a problem as some of these items may be a bit……..hard to find. None the less that makes them no less important, and vital to the runnin of me ship. Please don't return without them. _

_CJS _

_List is as follows_

_Pig with large white spot on forehead._

_Three goats, at least one must be three quarters brown, some white on said goat is acceptable, but absolutely no black!_

_Six black laying hens, no white ones Commodore if you please._

_Twenty-five feet of rope, color not important._

_Eight yards of purple silk fabric. Please make sure it is dark purple silk and not satin Commodore. I feel I would be correct in the assumin that your bonny lass can point out the difference between silk and satin for you. I'm sure the Royal Navy does not provide this training to their Officers, at least that I'm aware of that is. You are free to correct me upon your return Commodore, if I am in error on this point and you are able to do this without your bonny lass' help, which would be very interestin to know indeed!_

_Four spools of thread to match the aforementioned fabric. No need for needles Commodore, we already have them aboard._

At this point James cursed, wadded the note up, and threw it on the ground.

"This has to be the worst shopping list I have ever read! It is a sham; there is no way he could really expect us to acquire these….these…. things. Once again he is attempting to make a fool of me." James said angrily.

Leah picked up the paper and straightened it out as best she could. As she read she began to smile, and then giggle. "I think I would have to agree with your assessment this time James. I believe this is the worst shopping list I have ever read too. But we have two hours before we will be allowed back on the Pearl so we might as well amuse ourselves with something. Come on, it might be fun."

"Fun indeed!" James snorted but followed Leah as she started off.

As they entered the market place and passed a booth James stopped dead in his tracks and stared. Leah followed his gaze and low and behold there in a pen with several others was a pig with a large white spot on its forehead.

"Bloody Hell!" James whispered.

"See I told you this was going to be fun. Jack has sent us on a scavenger hunt, a game for us James." Leah said with humor lacing her voice.

James approached the vendor and realized the man didn't speak a bit of English. He did his best to make the man understand that he wanted the pig with the white spot, and finally was the proud? owner of said pig. Now it was time to pay and being at a loss simply held out a handful of money and let the man take what James hoped was a fair price for the animal, not being privy to the current going rate in the area for said animals. Now the next step was to make the man understand where the animal was to be delivered. James finally wound up drawing a picture of a ship in the dirt and pointing towards the cove where the Pearl was anchored. The man nodded his head as if he understood and from what James could make out of the man's gestures the pig would be delivered the next morning, at least that's what James hoped the man was saying. "Oh well," James smiled and thought to himself, "it would rather serve Sparrow right to pay for merchandise he never received."

They walked through the rest of the stands and found, with a little less surprise now, each of the items that had been on the list and made arrangements to the best of James' ability for said items to be delivered to the ship.

They had been gone well over the two hours by now James thought, but as they neared the far end of the market place Leah saw a little building, no more than a shack really, and there was a picture of a bottle that was suppose to be pouring into a mug on the door.

"James, I think that is some sort of tavern. I am really thirsty after all our scavenging. Do you suppose we might go in and at least have a cup of tea if they serve that?"

James was rather thirsty also, he stuck his hand in his pocket and found some of Jack's money left, took Leah's elbow and off they went towards the building.

It was indeed a tavern of some sort and they found a table and sat down. When the barmaid asked for their order they were surprised to hear her speak in a language they both understood, at least a little. James pointed between Leah and him and said in a questioning tone, "Te?" The barmaid shook her head indicating they did not have tea. James looked at Leah questioningly, "No tea, would you care for something else instead?"

Leah thought for a moment and looking at the barmaid said, "Dos ron por favor." Pointing to James and then herself.

The barmaid nodded and said, "Si , un momento." And headed back for the bar.

"I would just as soon not partake in rum, but I guess it will have to do at the moment." James said with a slight smile, "I am afraid my Spanish is not equal to the task of ordering anything but tea or rum."

"Nor is mine," Leah added with her own smile.

Their drinks were delivered and James again pulled out the money in his pocket and held it out for the barmaid to make her own decision as to what the drinks were worth. She took three and then put one back. James handed her two more. She smiled and said, "Muchas gracious." and headed off happily tucking the money into the bodice of her dress.

"I think you may have overpaid her James."

"Oh I think Captain Sparrow can afford a bit of overpayment here and there. After all he was the one that neglected to tell me to bring him back his change." James said with a chuckle.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	50. Chapter 50

What in the World

Chapter 50

James and Leah left the tavern and leisurely strolled back towards the Pearl.

They were engrossed in conversation and the enjoyment of each others company and were almost to the spot they had left the skiff when Leah started to smile and grip James' arm excitedly with one hand as she pointed towards said skiff with the other, letting out little sounds that weren't making any sense to James until he followed the direction she was pointing to and saw the skiff they had left there as just a plain old skiff was now covered with flowers and garland and looking….flowery. Sitting there in the skiff waiting to row the couple back to the Pearl was an almost beaming Mr. Gibbs. He waved at them and hailed them with a "There ya be! Step lively Commodore," and then almost as if he were remembering a time when he served under the Commodore added, "if ya please sir that is. And you too Miss Leah. They be waitin fer ya aboard."

They climbed into the skiff and Mr. Gibbs rowed them to the Pearl where a flower-covered rope ladder was thrown over the side for them to climb aboard on. As the ladder came over the side they were showered with flower petals that had come loose from the ladder, which caused Leah to giggle, which in turn made the Commodore smile.

Leah climbed up first followed closely by James. The first thing that caught their eye was a large arch made out of palm branches and decorated with flower blossoms and some of the orange fruit James had a rather unpleasant memory of standing on the deck, and a path of flowers that started at their feet and led up to the arch. And standing just the other side of the arch was Jack, with Tia and Ragan standing just to the side. James and Leah walked to the arch and Jack gave her a wink as he leaned forward precariously towards the couple, looked back and forth between them and said, "I love weddings! There'll be rum later." Then looked at Leah, "I was thinkin you were never gonna say the word luv." and then giving James a smile and a wink said, "And we all know the stuffy Commodore here wasn't going to so if fell upon me shoulders to take things in me own hands and get this little marr-i-age ceremony over with. Although why you'd want to be enterin into any kind of relatin or betrothin with the Commodore here is beyond me. But never the less it's your funer…….er weddin luv. Commodore, you really need to be holdin your beloved's hand at this point if you don't mind." Before James could say anything Jack began.

"We are gathered here, well some of us are gathered here. Some of us are gathered over there," and pointed in the general direction of the wreck in the mouth of the cove, "cleanin up that bloody ship that's blockin our leavin. Ah Leah, sweet and delightful lass that you are, and having a most pleasing disposition at most times, and being lovely to gaze upon at all times, do you take this……Commodore as your husband. To have and to hold, although once again I can fathom no reason for ya wantin to be doin that, till death takes the choice away from you."

Leah smiled at James and said, "Yes, I do."

"Ah, that _may_ be a good thing, only time will tell luv. Well now let's be proceedin on then. Commodore, bein the stuffy self that ya are, and I won't even be mentionin the wig," and with a puzzled look at nothing said, "although I may have just done such. Be that as it may, do you take this sweet and delightful lass and all the other fine qualities I mentioned afore this and she possesses in abundance, not to say these were a full list of said qualities by the way just so you know, take the bonny lass to be your Mrs. Commodore?" Jack said as he again swayed forward and put his hands forward almost touching James on the chest.

After a very brief glare at Jack, James smiled at Leah and said, "I do."

Jack mumbled, "That may _not_ be a good thing," then clapped his hands together in front of him and said cheerily, "Wonderful! Now Commodore, if you please give the current Mrs. Commodore her ring and me officiatin will officially be done.

"I do not have the ring on me Sparrow." James said a little irritated.

"Commodore, I can not believe you would presume to come to your own wedding without _the_ most important item that would definitely need to be at said wedding. Are you tryin to impress your new Mrs. Commodore with just how stuffy and inept you are?"

"Sparrow!" James said a little more irritated.

"Don't be getting in an uproar Commodore, just like the proposin, and the arrangin, and the decoratin, and the wedding itself, not to mention the officiatin of such, I have taken it upon meself to find said ring and bring it to the weddin for you, although I still say you should have had the foresight to bring your own ring to your own weddin Commodore."

"Sparrow!" James said a lot more irritated now, and then realizing that Jack would have to have gone through his room to find the ring said, "If I find one thing of mine missing I will …….I will………."

"Now Commodore, I really think this would be the opportune moment to be puttin that ring on your dearly beloved's finger and not standin there shoutin at the officiator of your marr-i-age ceremony."

James took a deep breath and somehow controlled the urge to throttle the man. He turned to Leah, took her hand, and placed the ring on her finger.

"Now if you would be so kind as to give your lass a kiss, you can handle that by yourself now can you not, we can be off to the celebratin part of this fine wedding…… and the rum."

James started to turn towards Jack but Leah grabbed him and reached up and kissed him, he forgot about Jack and returned her kiss. Tia and Ragan took this as their cue to go make sure everything was ready in the galley and with a parting word of congratulations headed below.

"Well I have better things to be doin than standing around watchin the two of you do……….that." Jack said with a flop of his hands, "I'm off to the party." And after a pause, "You two are more that welcome to follow along at some point, seein as it's your party and all." and after another pause and a little pouty look said, "You are comin……..at some time in the near future….are you not?" The only response he received was a _go away_ gesture of James' hand.

Jack spun on his heels, cast a last glance over his shoulder at the couple, and with a lively sway in his walk said rather happily, "Ah rum." And headed off for the galley.

James and Leah stood on the deck for some time, kissing and embracing. "I suppose we really should go to the party James." She whispered. "We have forever to do this but only one chance to attend our wedding party. And you must admit a wedding party thrown by Captain Jack Sparrow is probably something not to be missed."

James took his arms from around Leah and taking her by the arm said, "Perhaps you are right. Personally I think this party will turn out to be the biggest fiasco known to man because of _Captain Jack Sparrow_." But he smiled as he said it and did head them off to join the revelers below.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	51. Chapter 51

What in the World

Chapter 51

James and Leah entered the crowded galley to the cheers, hoots, hollers, whistling, and boot stomping of the crew who for all intents and purposes had had more than their share of rum already. Leah smiled and waved a little in return; James turned a little red in embarrassment.

"Ah Commodore, glad you could join us." Jack said as he sidled up behind James. "I think you should be checkin your memory though, as I believe you are forgetting a very important something here." He gave James a smile and a flop of his hand as the man turned to look questioningly at him. As the Commodore continued to look at him with an _I don't have a clue what you are talking about_ stare. Jack leaned forward, sticking his face in James' face and whispering in a conspiratorial way, "Something…….important Commodore."

James could smell the rum on Jack's breath and moved back a step, Jack followed still nose to nose with James, he made a face at James now as if he couldn't believe James didn't know what he was talking about, and repeated "Something important Commodore." He raised his fingers to poke James in the forehead as he said this, but noticing the glare the Commodore was shooting him, thought better of it and changed it mid poke into a wavy gesture in his face instead. James grabbed Jack's hand, pulled it out of his face and said in a irritated tone, "What in the world are you babbling about Sparrow?" Jack looked from his hand to James, back at his hand, and back at James once more. James realized he still had a hold of Jack's wrist and with a glower let it go and snapped, "What are you trying to say Sparrow? Out with it, I am in no mood to play games."

"Ah, I certainly feel sorry for your bonny bride then, this bein your wedding night and all." Jack said looking at James with a mock sorrowful expression.

James exhaled loudly and with an angry look on his face stepped forward, which caused Jack to take a step back. "Enough Sparrow….."

Jack put a very innocent look on his face, leaned backward away from James in a very precarious looking manner, and interrupted James as he again waved and flopped his hands around, "Just tryin me best to help here Commodore."

"By driving me into madness Captain, is that how you intended to help?" James snapped back.

"I don't believe that was my original intention here Commodore, although it's been so long now I can't be sure………hum……….no I'm sure about that now, I had no intention what so ever of driving you mad." Jack said as he stood there leaned back unsteadily and tapping a finger on his chin.

"Out with it then Sparrow before I run you through." James said glaring at Jack.

"I don't think that would go over very well with your new Mrs. Commodore, might bring a bit of a pall to the celebratin and all. Be a shame to ruin a perfectly good reason to drink rum Commodore. Might also make the weddin night a bit iffy in my opinion." and seeing James reach for his sword continued very rapidly, "Shine Commodore, I was just trying to remind you of something you forgot to remember as it were. That the opportune moment is fast approaching for you to be givin your dearly beloved that bit of shine."

Jack watched as comprehension flooded the Commodore's face. James walked the few steps to where Leah and Tia were in conversation. "I have just recently been made aware I have been lax in a certain matter I must attend to forthwith." He didn't wait for an answer but headed out the door.

"James? James where are you going? James?" Leah called out to him looking puzzled.

"Not to worry luv, no accountin for the whims and such of Commodores, especially that one." Jack smiled and winked as he addressed the two women. "Now Leah, did I happen to tell ya how I gathered all those wedding accouterments all by me onsies?"

"Jack!" Tia said with a disapproving look.

"Well I may have had a _little _help in the gatherin." Jack said with a sheepish smile at Tia, and then waving his hands about, "Anyone care for some rum?" and after a brief pause. "That's an absolutely grand idea. Glad you thought of it." and swished off to find said rum.

Leah said with a laugh, "He has got to be the daftest pirate I have ever heard of."

"He wouldn't be Jack if he wasn't." Tia replied also laughing.

Ragan approached them with a plate heaped with food. "You really should try some of the food Leah, Tia made most of it and I swear she is the best cook on this side of the ocean." which gained him a smile from Tia.

"I really should go find James." Leah said as she looked towards the door.

"Go get yourself something to eat first, if he's not back by then we can go look for him." Tia said. "He couldn't have gone far."

"All right, but if he's not back by then I do want to go look for him." Leah said and she and Tia walked off toward the table loaded with food.

Ragan saw James come in through the door and as the Commodore scanned the room trying to find Leah in the crowd he walked over and said as he pointed towards where the two women were standing, "She's over there getting some food Commodore."

"Ah yes, I see her now. Thank you." and walked towards her with a package held behind his back.

"James! I was worried about you. What in the world caused you to leave like that?" Leah said as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

James returned the kiss and then bringing his hand out from behind his back handed the package to her. Leah took the package in one hand, her other hand being occupied with a plate of food, and tried to do something with the plate so she could open the present. But seeing they were no longer near the table and there was not another suitable place to set the plate down other than the floor she stood there in a bit of confusion. James, after a brief moment saw her dilemma and took the plate of food from her freeing her hand to begin opening the package.

She stood there in awe and amazement, tears welling up in her eyes as she

gazed at the stunning piece of jewelry in her hand. "Oh my James, it's….it's beautiful. I mean it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Oh James thank you. I've never seen anything like it. Thank you, thank you so much!" She grabbed him around the neck and began kissing him enthusiastically on the face and anywhere else she could, clinging to him as tightly as humanly possible. James arms went out to his sides in surprise and an unwitting crewman that happened to be passing by wound up with a plate of food shoved towards him. He took it and with a "Thank 'e" walked off eating the food on said plate. James put his arms around Leah and whispered in her ear, "Leah please, I'm glad you are so appreciative, but this is hardly the place for such displays. Please Leah, perhaps we could delay this showing of affection until a later time."

By now the crowd of deckhands had noticed what the Commodore and Leah were up to and broke out into a frenzy of boot stomping, whistling, hooting, and hollering, which only embarrassed James all the more. "Leah? Leah…….." James was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Jack at their side. As he leaned in close to them he said, "I think you two need to be getting yourselves a room."

Leah stopped long enough to take James' arm and start leading him towards the door as she said, "I think you're right."

They were followed down the hall by the renewed sounds of the crew and their hooting, hollering, whistling, and boot stomping, with a few suggestive comments thrown in just for good measure.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	52. Chapter 52

What in the World

Chapter 52

Ragan walked over to where Jack was watching Leah, with James in tow, as they left the galley.

"Jack, did you by chance happen to mention that you exaggerated some of the things you told him about Singapore?"

"Trifles Ragan," Jack said as he waved his hands in a dismissing gesture,

"Besides I don't think our dear Commodore has the where with all to even begin to attempt anything but the most basic of techniques. Our Commodore no doubt, is quite stuffy, tedious, much below average, and mediocre at the least when it comes to the dealins with the fairer sex." Jack finished and seeing Ragan look at him in a slightly disapproving way added a bit defensively, "Sides the opportunity didn't present its self afore the bonny lass drug him off."

"Somehow I don't think that is going to bode well for the Commodore." Ragan said shaking his head.

"We can only hope." Jack said with a sly smile as he weaved his way off to find more rum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James found himself pulled through the door of his cabin, the door shut as soon as he had cleared the doorway, and his back pressed against said door as Leah plastered herself to him as she hugged and kissed him with abandon.

He thought to protest at first, but her kisses soon changed those thoughts to more accommodating ones. He began responding and soon there was nothing but pure unadulterated passion between them. Hands roaming over willing bodies, clothing discarded and cast to the floor as they made their way to the bunk. James thought to himself in a brief moment of clarity, "Well this seems to be going well." He even tried some of the less bawdy maneuvers Jack had so graphically expounded on, not quite having the confidence in himself to try anything a little more…. vigorous yet. "Yes this is going much better than I had hoped." James smiled to himself, his confidence growing by the moment. Perhaps he would try a few of the other things that Jack had imparted to him. After all she seemed to be enjoying the things he had done so far if he was to judge by the moans and sighs she was uttering and the quivering of her body. He attempted one such procedure and at her reaction, which was not what he was hoping for as she stopped all movement and stared at him, began to wonder if he had performed it wrong.

"James! What in the world was that." She exclaimed.

All the sudden very embarrassed, and with his confidence suddenly deflated to nil and kicking himself mentally for even trying anything that bloody Sparrow had encouraged he stuttered, "Sorry…..I a…..I a….I a…. was told that would be something enjoyable?"

"Who told you that?" and after a short pause said, "Never mind, I know who." Then noticing the abashed look on his face she reached up and touched him tenderly saying, "Perhaps we could try it again with a little less……..exuberance."

"Are you sure? My intentions are to make this a memorable occasion for you. Memorable here having the meaning of pleasurable if at all possible, and within my means."

"Oh James, it has certainly been that, and yes I am sure, we should definitely continue." Leah said with a smile.

His confidence not up to its former level but wishing to please, he reapplied his attention and actions to the pleasuring of his lovely bride.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The party was still going strong even though the couple of honor had made their rather hasty exit over an hour ago. It had spilled out onto the deck as well. Several of the crew who were able to play instruments had begun to provide lively music for the revelers. Hearing the music, shouting, raucous laughter, and other indications of a rollicking time on board, the men who had been clearing the wreck headed back to join in.

Jack sat with Tia and Ragan on deck with a bottle of rum in his hand as he leaned against a barrel drinking said rum. "I think I'll just go for a little stroll about the Pearl."

"Unless you're feeling a decidedly urgent call of nature you will sit yourself here with us and not be bothering the newlyweds Jack." Tia said in a tone that precluded argument.

With a floppy wave of his hands Jack said, "I was just mullin over the idea he might be needin a bit more advice about now."

"I think you have given a bit more advice than was needed already Jack. The Commodore will be lucky if he's not thrown out on his ear. Especially if he was foolish enough to follow even a little of the advice you have given him already." Tia said teasingly, but with a little bit of seriousness thrown in for good measure.

"Don't know why you'd be sayin that luv." Jack said trying hard to give her a _you cut me to the quick_ look.

"You know exactly why I said it Jack, and every word's the truth. And you'll not be leaving my sight so you might as well give up on that idea." Tia said firmly.

"Might as well sit and drink your rum Jack, you've lost the battle." Ragan added with a smile, knowing only too well the tone Tia had used, and knowing she was not about to let Jack out of her sight.

"Anybody ever tell you you're not much fun at all luv?" Jack said with a pout, knowing at least for the moment he had been bested.

"I'm also immune to your roguery Jack." She said with a wink and a smile.

"Bugger." Jack mumbled, contenting himself for the time being at least with his rum and the revelry going on around him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James and Leah lay wrapped in each other's arms, satiated from the lovemaking. James was still breathing rather heavily, it having been quite a while since he had engaged in anything as strenuous as what he had just been through. Leah lay there with a very satisfied smile on her face, her head resting on his chest listening to the strong rapid heartbeat and feeling the rise and fall of his chest in the after effects of their intimacy.

"Well dear Husband, I think you succeeded." Leah said with a bit of humor in her voice.

"What's that?" James replied, he had been concentrating on trying to calm his breathing to something a bit more normal, and his heartbeat as well for the organ seemed determined to jump right out of his chest.

"Your intentions of making this a memorable occasion, having the meaning here of pleasurable. You succeeded quite nicely I might add."

"Well thank you, I'm always proud to hear my efforts were appreciated." James said with a smile.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	53. Chapter 53

What in the World

Chapter 53

James pulled Leah closer to him and buried his face in her hair, enjoying her sweet fragrance and the feel of her body against him. He had lain there for some time and had almost drifted off, his breathing and heartbeat steady and slow now, content and at ease with the woman in his arms.

"James?" Leah said, hoping he hadn't already fallen asleep.

"Mumm?"

"I was just wondering……." She said almost shyly.

He shifted a little against her, readjusted his arms around her, and repeated in a sleepy tone, "Mumm?"

"Well," she continued in that same shy tone, "I was just thinking….about… well……..thinking…." Her hands started drawing lazy circles up and down his chest as she spoke.

"Mumm thinking." James said, enjoying Leah's touch but still in the process of drifting off.

"I was wondering if you might…….might want …..to…continue….." Leah ran her hand over his nipple and then began circling it with her finger before she ran her tongue over it.

She had started to garner a bit more of his attention now, his eyes opened slightly and he said, "Might want to…..continue?….as in …..again?"

"Well, I was thinking……..if you weren't……..too tired…..and all, perhaps we ….well perhaps if you are too tired I could……….well you know." She finished closing her eyes and halting her hands, a bit embarrassed.

James smiled and said with a bit of his Commodore-ly tone as he spoke to the top of her head, "I have always judged my purpose as one of serving others. And in that capacity I feel I may say with some bit of certainty, unforeseen circumstances aside, that yes we may indeed……..continue."

"Oh good!" Leah said as she opened her eyes, smiled, and half jumped half rolled over on top of him bringing a rather loud "Ooofff" from said Commodore."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the fifth or sixth time in the past hour or so Jack tried to convince Ragan, who was no help at all, and Tia he really should go check on the newlyweds, just in case all was not going well. And for the fifth or sixth time in the past hour or so Tia repeated even though it was none of their business, especially Jack's, they would know if all was not going well, and he was not leaving her sight unless it was a dire call of nature, and then Ragan could accompany him, at a discreet distance of course, to make sure he didn't forget just where he had been before he had this dire call.

Jack had even tried the pouty "I'm Captain of this ship, I should be givin the orders here." And received a smile and a pat on the arm and a rather condescending "Of course you are Jack. Now sit and drink your rum like a good _Captain_." in return. Which brought a "Bugger", although pretty much under his breath, from Jack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James once again was breathing very heavily and his heart was thumping like a drum. He thought to himself with a bit of a smile, "I surly hope she's not going to expect this kind of performance every night. I will most certainly not live to see my next birthday."

Leah snuggled up against him, and said, "James, I was wondering……."

James looked skyward hoping for some kind of help?...or miracle? from above.

"I was just wondering," Leah continued, "Since we really didn't eat before we…….well you know. I'm kind of hungry, and I thought we could go see if we might find something?"

James was so relieved he would have agreed to walk the rails of the Pearl on his hands while singing Farewell and Adieu at the top of his voice.

He cleared his throat and replied in a tone he hoped didn't sound as relieved as he felt, "I think that is a wonderful idea." They dressed and made their way to the galley. There were still a few partyers there that had not made it on deck yet; there was also still quite a bit of food left to James and Leah's relief. They fixed plates and deciding they could use some air, headed up the stairs to eat on deck. The party was still going strong as they topped the stairs. The music, singing, and dancing amongst the crew not looking to have slacked a bit in the two or three hours they had been absent.

Some of the crew noticed their arrival and directed the foot stomping, hooping, hollering, and whistles at them. A brief moment later most of the crew had joined in.

James, a bit embarrassed by the attention, managed a weak smile and a few nods of his head, and a few waves of his hand as they made their way to where they had spotted Tia, Ragan, and Jack sitting. Leah, also feeling a bit embarrassed smiled a little but omitted the waving and head nodding. They sat down by Tia, Ragan, and Jack and thankfully the crew lost interest in them after a few moments, choosing to carry on with the rowdiness they had been engaged in.

"Ah," Jack said cheerily, "Commodore, Mrs. Commodore, so nice for you to join us. Didn't think to see you until tomorrow some time if even then. All went well I hope."

James started to retort but Leah beat him to it. "I have a bone to pick with you Jack."

With what he hoped was a sincere surprised look and tone to his voice he said, "Me? What?"

"Filling James' head with all that rubbish is what." Leah said sounding perturbed.

"Rubbish? What rubbish?" Jack said this time trying to look and sound innocent.

"Oh Jack, all that Singapore rubbish, don't act like you don't know." Tia added.

"S'not rubbish. I can't help it if the Commodore's not up to performin in the manner in which he should have been able to perform." Jack said a bit poutily, waving his hands about.

"Oh please!" James said, "Your intention was to embarrass me in front of my wife Sparrow, plain and clear."

"I can't help it if you were substandard in your executin of said maneuvers Commodore, don't see how you could be blamin me for that at all. I've used them hundreds of times and never received any complaints. I think you're the one lackin here Commodore."

"I will have you know he was lacking in no area of his lovemaking…….." Leah almost shouted, drawing the attention of the crew within hearing distance.

"Leah." James said.

Leah was a bit wound up now and not paying any attention to James.

"He did an absolutely wonderful job of satisfying me………." She said a bit louder, drawing attention from more of the crew.

"Leah please." James said as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

Still not paying attention.

"He is a wonderful and consummate lover………." Louder than before, and almost all of the crew were listening now.

"Leah!"

Nope, not paying attention yet.

"He made love to me at least twice and would have………." as Jack began to smirk at her it dawned on her she had probably gotten a little carried away.

"Ah Commodore," Jack said, casting that smirking look at James now, "I congratulate you on your……..thoroughness."

James didn't even bother to reply, he just sat there with his head down, his fingers gripped on the bridge of his nose, wishing he was any place but here.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

7


	54. Chapter 54

What in the World

Chapter 54

Jack scooted over beside James and wrapped an arm around the man's shoulders in a congenial manner as he spoke, "Now Commodore, no need to be distressed. I for one, and I've no doubt me crew as well," he said with a flourish of his hand towards the crew, many of who were still staring their way, "were more than happy to learn there's more to The Scourge of Pirates Everywhere, currently on leave by the way, than a stiff uniform and an ambiguous wig. More than happy indeed." Then leaning a little closer and pointing an ever moving finger a few inches from James' face said, "I may have to be keepin me eye on you Commodore, afore you know it you'll be right up there with me own reputation with the ladies. Especially if your dearly beloved engages in any more public speeches as to your…. inane prowess and….fuddled aptness for such dealings. You'll be in demand in every port in the Spanish Main afore you know it Commodore, won't be able to walk the streets without gaggles of girls flockin along in your wake just waitin for a look or a ……._touch_." Jack poked James in the chest lightly as the last word left his mouth.

James gave Jack a glare out of the corner of his eye, ungently removed the arm from his shoulder, scooted away from Jack, and said as haughtily as he could at the moment, "Captain Sparrow, if you please!"

Jack's smile glittered in the lantern light as he tapped a finger to his chin, "I believe you're the one whats been doin the pleasin here Commodore. It was however quite pleasin to hear of the pleasin you've been up to, in fact so pleasin it would please me to get your bonny lass to give a few more details as to specific pleasins that may have been goin on during the over all pleasin that was or may have been happenin at the time as it were Commodore.

"I do not foresee the occasion on which such a conversation would _ever_ take place Captain." James got to his feet, took Leah, who was sitting there totally flummoxed, by the hand, pulled her up beside him, nodded to Tia and Ragan, and with a Commodor-ly straightening of his shoulders said, "By your leave Tia, _gentlemen_." He seized a currently unclaimed bottle of rum that was sitting on the deck, and strode off with Leah in tow. The laughter from the crew as he and Leah made their retreat served only to make his posture stiffen all the more.

Leah walked beside James with her head down and mumbling, "I'm so sorry James. I was just trying to…….I didn't mean to embarrass you…..I only wanted to…….Oh James, I am so sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

They had reached the cabin now and James opened the door and entered. Leah had no choice but to follow as James still had her hand securely gripped in his. He let go of her as soon as they entered the room, turned, shut the door, gave it a rap with his fist, let out an oath, pulled the stopper out of the rum, took a long drink, and began pacing the cabin, muttering to himself, swallowing mouthfuls of rum as he did.

Leah stood there trying not to draw attention to herself as she watched James pace. The look on his face scared her. She thought sure, and with good cause she admitted to herself, he was furious with her for blurting out the things she had. She knew those things must have embarrassed him to no end, especially considering the audience they had been said in front of. She had found in the time she had known the man that James was usually very proper when it came to matters of being socially correct in his behavior. And you most definitely didn't go jabbering your most intimate dealings in front of a bunch of pirates, let alone Captain Jack Sparrow. Her unthinking outburst may have done irreparable harm here. She tried to keep her tears back but they managed to seep out around her tightly closed eyes. She sobbed quietly to herself, but none the less drew the attention of the man pacing the room. She heard him come to an abrupt halt in front of her and her body trembled. "Well now you've done it, as if you hadn't done enough already." she said mournfully to herself, and waited for the man's wrath to descend upon her. He was close enough she could smell his scent, and the rum, and hear his harsh breathing. She stood there trembling; her eyes still shut as tightly as possible, her body wracked with sobbing shudders. They stood there like that long enough Leah was beginning to wish James would just get it over with, swear at her, shout at her, tell her how she had ruined his life. Do anything but just stand there. Do something, finish the berating she had coming so she could go to her room and berate herself for loosing what she cherished most. But still the man didn't utter a word, didn't continue with his pacing, just stood there. She wondered if she dared open her eyes and look at him if that would ignite the storm. Maybe he was waiting for that very thing. Well if that was what he was waiting for she would give it to him if for nothing more than to get it over with, she couldn't stand this any longer. She slowly opened her eyes, steeling herself, ready to accept her punishment.

But he wasn't even looking at her. He was standing there in front of her; his shoulders slumped, looking at the floor, the bottle of rum held loosely in one hand. Before she could think or stop herself, she reached out and touched him tenderly on the arm. He jerked and flashed a brief look her way before returning his gaze to the floor. But in that brief look she saw the pain in those expressive emerald eyes she had come to love. He didn't jerk away from her, nor let out a stream of curses at her touch, didn't in fact do anything but stand there with his head bowed.

"James." She said softly.

A groan somewhere from deep inside his chest escaped at the sound of his name. He took a shaky breath, cleared his throat, and spoke then, his voice filled with the pain she had seen in his eyes, "I'm sorry Leah, I'm.. sorry." He halfway turned from her as he spoke.

"Wait a minute." She thought to herself totally taken aback, "Why is he sorry, I'm the one that should be sorry here. This is making no sense at all."

"James." She said as she renewed her touch on his arm. "You have nothing to be sorry for, I am the one in the wrong here. I should not have said what I did. I just wasn't thinking."

He answered in a shaky voice, "No, I should not have reacted as I did. And I had no right to manhandle you as I did." He looked at her then, the pain still clearly showing in those eyes, and tears forming there also? "I….I…hope you will forgive me for being…….for….for doing anything so…..improper. I would wish anything but that you would hate me."

She thought to herself, "Leave it to this dear self effacing man to turn everything around to rest on his shoulders." She took the rum bottle out of his hand, set it on a nearby table, closed the distance between them, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled up at him and with a kiss whispered to him, "I don't think you will be getting rid of me that easily Mr. Commodore James Norrington. You might as well make up your mind right now you are stuck with me for a long long time."

"The appropriate word here is blessed I believe, not stuck." He said returning her smile and her kiss and wrapping her tightly against him. "And no matter how long I have the delight of your presence it will not be long enough by half."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	55. Chapter 55

What in the World

Chapter 55

"Cap'n, got that bit o timber and sundry out o the way sir. Be a straight shot when ye've set yer mind to leavin." Mr. Gibbs said, as he entered Jack's cabin having just coming from the wreck site.

"Let's be about it then Mr. Gibbs. I'm feelin the need to travel." Jack answered.

"Aye Cap'n. Any particular heading be in mind sir?"

"South south west Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye Cap'n, south southwest it is." Mr. Gibbs nodded as he left the cabin.

Jack went to inform Tia and Ragan the Pearl would be setting sail, and invited them to come with if they chose to. The couple thanked him for the offer but stated they would be returning home and hoped to see him again soon. Tia asked Jack to give their good-byes and best wishes to The Commodore and Leah, not wanting to disturb them. He promised he would, and also to see them again as soon as he was able. He bid them good-bye, and headed back to his cabin where he sat down and began perusing the map laid out in front of him and drinking from the bottle of rum keeping one corner of the map flat.

A few minutes later he sat back in his chair, crossed his ankles on the table, closed his eyes, and listened to the sounds of his Pearl preparing to make way. He smiled contentedly. He was always the happiest when he could feel his Pearl beneath his feet running afore the wind, seeing her sails full to bursting as she skimmed over the water. "You're a fine lady Pearl, don't never let anyone tell you different." He stood and patted the bulkhead as he said this and then headed up on deck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James awoke to the feel of kisses being dispersed over his face and throat. "Mmmm, that is a most agreeable way for a person to have their day begun." James said sleepily, lying there relaxed, his eyes still shut.

"I'm glad you approve." Leah said, moving lower to bestow kisses on James' chest now.

"I approve most definitely."

"Good!" Leah replied as she moved lower still.

As she approached James' navel his eyes came open, he stiffened a bit and said, "Leah, I a…..I a….I have always found I am a bit…sensitive around that particular area. Even ticklish if you will."

She raised her head, gave him a sweet smile, and said, "So you would rather I avoid that area?"

"If you would please." James said, expecting her to return her attentions to his chest or throat or face. A few moments later James realized to his surprise, and then to his embarrassment, and then pleasure, she had not done the expected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was lounged back in his seat in the galley a while later when James and Leah came in.

"Ah, I'd say by the looks of those enravished faces you two have…..made up." He said with a smile and a wink.

"I fail to discern the circumstances under which that would be considered any of your business what so ever Captain." James replied with a bit of Commodore-lyness in his tone.

With a flutter of his hands Jack said, "Just tryin to _discern_ the level of delight, fulfillment, and joie de vivre of me passengers and guests Commodore 'sall."

"I am sure you will have no trouble _discerning _the occasion if I were…..unhappy Captain." James smirked.

"I'd have to be agreein with you on that Commodore. You may be a bit backward and stuffy about some things, but showin your….unhappiness doesn't happen to be one of them now that I think about it."

"How about some breakfast." Leah interrupted cheerily and rather loudly, trying to keep the two men from involving themselves in an argument.

James gave a snort in Jack's direction, sat down at the table and still staring at the Captain replied, "That would be nice Leah, thank you."

Leah brought back a large tray filled with meat, cheese, biscuits, and fruit. "Here we go, breakfast is served." She said still adopting a cheery tone.

They all ate in silence for a while, every once and a while one or the other of the men would cast a smirk at the other.

Leah, after several unsuccessful attempts to engage either of the men in conversation, had reached her limit.

"This is going to stop! Are you two listening to me?" she said loudly as she slapped her hand on the table causing both men to jump a little. "I have had enough! Before you know it you will be challenging each other to some other sort of ridiculous contest or the like. I don't know what is going on between you two, but it had better stop, at least in my presence. Do you understand? I expect you to get along, with no ifs, ands, or buts. Have I made myself clear?"

Jack adopted his sad little puppy dog look and answered, "Now luv, I've been doin me best to get along with your stuffy Commodore but…….."

Leah interrupted, "No you have not Jack. You bait him every chance you get. You are a grown man, not a child. I expect you to act like it."

James gave Jack a smirky smile as Leah spoke to the Captain. Unfortunately for him Leah caught it. "And you James, are no better! I will expect you to act your age and desist with this foolishness. Now shake hands and let this be the end of it."

They grudgingly complied, neither of them wanting Leah to go on with the dressing down she had administered.

Jack leaned towards James as they shook hands, "Won't change a thing mate." He said quietly enough Leah didn't hear him.

"I should certainly hope not." James replied just as softly.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	56. Chapter 56

What in the World

Chapter 56

It had been two days since the confrontation in the galley. Jack and James had done a wonderful job of foregoing the sniping at each other, at least when Leah was around. They did however make up for it when Leah was not around, which wasn't very often. Which meant of course, they had to fit a lot of sarcasm and snarkyness into very short periods of time, which they did grandly. Jack even went so far a few times to whisper little irritants in James' ear if Leah wasn't standing right next to him, knowing he could not respond without garnering the wrath of his beloved, who would think James was _picking_ on Jack undeservedly. And Jack, being the master of saying things that to anyone else's ears but James sounded perfectly innocent, often had James literally biting his tongue to hold back a retort, which of course brought a huge smile to Jack's face. As the three of them stood on deck watching the Pearl cut through the water Leah asked Jack about the island they were bound for. He had presented the voyage they were now making as a honeymoon, his wedding present to them.

"Ah Leah, a marvelous place it is. All white sandy beaches and turquoise sea. Mostly unsettled, although there are a few Dutch there, not enough to spoil the place. We'll be anchorin on the far side of the island, no signs of civilization for miles, just nature's bounty. Course the monkeys can be a bit of an irritation, well a big irritation if truth were told. Noisy noxious creatures every one, never met a monkey, or a parrot for that matter, that was worth a pence." Jack finished this with a grimace and the motion of his tongue in and out of his mouth as if the very names left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Oh Jack, surly you could find _some_ good in them." Leah said laughing, thinking he was exaggerating a bit.

He looked thoughtful and tapped his finger on his chin for a moment, and then with a smile and a bit of hand waving said, "You're right luv, now that you mention it I have found some good. They are absolutely wonderful for target practice."

James let out a snort and Leah let out a gasp. "You surely aren't serious! I can't believe you would shoot such helpless little creatures." giving Jack a look of horror.

Jack gave her a pouty look and said, "I only shoot the ones that be tryin to steal me hat….. or me trinkets."

"Well I hope you will restrain your impulses from that particular action in my presence Jack."

James snorted again and couldn't help interjecting, "Yes _Captain_, we all know with what great success you restrain acting on your impulses. I am more and more beginning to consider this to be a very interesting little trip."

Leah turned to James to give him an admonishing look; Jack took the opportunity of Leah having her back to him to stick his tongue out at the Commodore. James gave Leah a contrite look, and when she turned back away from him gave Jack a grand smirking smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack said as he came on deck the next morning.

"Aye Cap'n."

"What's our heading?"

"Sou' south west, just as ya ordered." Mr. Gibbs replied.

Jack turned around in a slow circle a few times, held his finger up for a moment, looked aloft to the sails and said, "I think we need to be goin a bit more southerly Mr. Gibbs." And after a short pause as he gazed off somewhere, "Aye Mr. Gibbs a bit more on the southerly if you please."

"Aye Cap'n." and began to adjust their course.

Jack smiled and said, "Ah, much more better Mr. Gibbs." He stood and looked off to the horizon for a moment and then added, "Aye that should just about do it." and sashayed off towards the galley, talking to himself and waving his hands about.

James, who had decided to treat Leah to breakfast in bed this morning, was in the galley preparing the same when Jack came in and sat down. James glanced back over his shoulder to see who had entered, hoping it wasn't Leah. He had left her sleeping in their cabin and was hoping to surprise her with the breakfast. "Oh, I though you were Leah." James said and turned his attention back to what he was doing.

"I don't believe there is enough a resemblance between the two of us for you to be makin that kind of mistake Commodore. At least not unless you've had quite a bit of rum in ya, which at the present time I'm kinda doubtin."

"That's not what I meant Sparrow."

"Oh good. I'd hate for you to be getting us confused, especially under certain circumstances Commodore. Could prove embarrassin for all parties involved if you get my meanin."

"Oh please! I simply meant I thought Leah may have come in."

You were expectin your bonny bride then Commodore?"

"No, at least I hoped she would not be coming."

"Ah," Jack said knowingly, "Troubles already then. I knew the bonny lass would come to her senses sooner or later."

"I am sorry to disappoint you Captain. There are no troubles between Leah and I. I had simply intended to surprise her with breakfast in bed this morning. I thought she may have awoken, and finding me gone had come to look for me."

"What ever you say Commodore, if that's the story you want to tell far be it from me to dispute you on the matter." Jack said with a flip of his hands.

"Sparrow really! I do not understand you at all." James said a little disgustedly.

"M not that hard to understand Commodore, not if you're really tryin that is. Of course if you're confusin me with your bonny bride, I can see why you'd be havin a bit of a time with it. Especially if when you're with your bonny bride you're confusin her with me as it were. Or the other way around…….no I think I had it right the first….er second….no first time."

"Do you stand and look in your mirror and practice all that Captain, or does it just come natural?" James said a bit sarcastically.

"If you understood me you'd already know the answer to that Commodore." Jack answered with a wink, a smile, and a flourish of his hands.

"Indeed!" James snorted as he took the plates and left the galley.

He entered the cabin still a bit agitated from his little chat with Jack, however when he saw his lovely bride lying there looking so beautiful as she slept the feeling soon turned to something that could possibly be described as bliss. He stood there wondering how he had been so lucky to be blessed with the presence of this angel in his life. And silently prayed he would always have her at his side. She started to stir then and he cleared his throat and spoke, "Leah dear, are you awake?"

She opened her eyes and sat up a little, "Oh James, you are the most thoughtful husband ever." she said seeing what he had done. "Come over here so I can give you a big thank you kiss." James sat the tray on the small table by the bunk, sat down on the side of the bed, took her in his arms, and accepted her kiss, feeling he was the luckiest man on earth to have this woman in his arms.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	57. Chapter 57

What in the World

Chapter 57

"Sail ho Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs said as he poked his head in the galley.

Jack tossed the apple he had been eating on the table, tipped forward putting his feet and the legs of the chair back on the floor and followed Mr. Gibbs out the door and up on deck. He took the spyglass and looked in the direction the other ship was fast approaching.

"Di ye recognize 'er Cap'n?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

Jack slowly lowered the telescope from his eye, snapped it shut, and handed it back to Mr. Gibbs. He stood there with an unreadable expression on his face for a few minutes before speaking. When he did it was a soft murmur of words Mr. Gibbs barely heard. Jack patted the rail lightly and ran his hands across it just as lightly, "Countin on ya fer this one luv."

Mr. Gibbs looked questioningly at the Captain's back as he headed for his cabin.

Jack stopped about half way there and turned and tossed back over his shoulder with a flutter of his hands, "Mr. Gibbs please inform me when they are within hailing distance, if they haven't started firing on us by then that is. In that case no notification will be necessary as I will more than likely be aware of such an instance as it were, cannon fire bein a bit….. noisy and all you know."

Mr. Gibbs watched the retreating back, looked at the ship in the distance and back at his Captain as he disappeared down the companionway. He shook his head a puzzled look on his countenance, not sure if there was need to be alarmed or not, and finally settling on the latter, took a swig from his flask and shrugging his shoulders went back to observing the approaching ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James and Leah lay wrapped in each other's arms, the breakfast sitting forgotten on the bedside table, Leah's head snuggled comfortably on his chest. James smiled a bit to himself as he realized his chest was not heaving like a bellows as it normally did after he and Leah had made love. His heart was not pounding with quite as much aplomb either. Oh he was still very aware he had just exerted quite a bit of physical energy, the organs in question were making their presence known, no doubt about that, just not as pronounced as they usually did after the previous such activities he had engaged in with Leah . At least he felt a little less like he had just finished running a marathon at top speed this time. A contented "mummmm" rumbled in his throat as he pulled Leah close, and she made a softer sound against his chest in reply.

He lay there for some time between wakefulness and sleep as Leah slumbered against him, thinking about how once again, in such a short period of time his life had changed so dramatically. He had been the lowest of low a short time ago, and now was so happy and dare he say euphoric at his change in fortune. A change in fortune he was a bit grudgingly disposed to credit to that Pirate he supposed. After all he had met his captivating wife through the doings of said Pirate, whether that had been the intent of said Pirate or not. He could not, regardless of the time he had spent with Captain Jack Sparrow and the change in attitude towards the same that had come about during that time, feel that was not the purpose of their visit to Sir William. He still viewed the Captain, although not as harshly as before, as a rogue and a rapscallion, a scoundrel at the least, someone who bore watching with a careful eye, who very seldom did anything unless it benefited him in some way, shape, or form. He knew the man was a good man, if you applied that term in the broadest of senses that is. "By the powers James, surly the man has not succeeded in enticing the Great Pirate Hunter into his daft circle of admirers?" he snorted to himself. He shifted a little banishing that thought from his head as he made himself a bit more comfortable against Leah and drifted off to sleep.

He was suddenly brought awake by the sounds of a ship preparing for battle, sounds too familiar to be mistaken for anything else. The distinct sound of running feet on the deck, the indisputable sound of shouted orders, the unmistakable sounds of hatches being slammed open and cannons being maneuvered into firing position.

He immediately clambered over Leah waking her rather rudely. His feet hit the floor at the side of the bed, and he began scrambling to find his breeches that had been cast aside earlier.

"James? James what is it? What's happening?" Leah said as she sat up, a little panicked at the worried look she saw on James' face.

"I am not sure." James said as he found his breeches and slipped into them, he looked around and found his sword and strapping it around his waist, turned and with what he hoped was a reassuring smile said, "Stay here, I will be back as soon as I can." He kissed her quickly on the cheek and headed for the deck at a run. As he topped the stairs he could see a ship hove to just out of cannon range. He perused the deck of the Pearl, seeing the crew at battle stations, if there was such a thing on a pirate ship. He saw Jack standing by the wheel with a smile that James could tell even at this distance was not one of good humor. He headed in that direction, glancing at the other ship a few times as he made his way to Jack's side.

"I'm not sure your presence is welcome Commodore." Jack said as he glanced over at James.

"What?" James said taken a bit by surprise.

Jack waved his hands about and replied, "Last time ya was standin this close those that was attackin me Pearl took it into their heads to start firin on you, and in the doin of such… me." He began making little shooing motions at the Commodore, "Perhaps we'd both be better off if you went and stood….oh I don't know……..maybe way over there." as he pointed off the side of the ship.

James rolled his eyes and began to retort when Jack interrupted him. "'Sides that I've asked you numerous times Commodore,not to be comin on deck without your shoes, very unfitting a man of your station to show up half dressed you know." as he took in the rest of the Commodore's attire.

"Indeed." James snorted, again rolling his eyes at Jack, who was also standing there sans shirt and shoes. "I do not suppose you are inclined to be anymore forthcoming in the reasons this ship would be hunting you as you were with the previous assault."

Jack looked at the Commodore with as much of an innocent expression as he could muster, shrugged his shoulders and with a flip-flop of his hands said, "Case of mistaken identity?"

"Oh please!" James said with an even more impressive snort. "Surely the illustrious, resourceful, and flamboyant captain of the most recognized ship on this side of the ocean can come up with a better lie that that."

Jack spread his arms in an apologetic gesture and said, "Sorry mate, that's the best I can do at the moment."

"And all this time I have giving you credit for qualities you have just unequivocally proven you do not deserve." James said with a smirk.

Jack gave him a pouty look, but further repartee between the two men was put on hold as the other ship chose that moment to let loose with their cannons.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	58. Chapter 58

What in the World

Chapter 58

The first volley of cannon fire fell well short of the Pearl.

"See, I told ya I didn't want you standin here." Jack said petulantly.

"Oh really Sparrow!" James answered irritably.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack shouted, his petulant look still on James.

"Aye Cap'n?"

"Were you planning to return fire anytime soon? Or are we going to break out the fine china and invite them to tea?"

"Aye Cap'n, just waitin fer you to say the word."

Jack looked around as if a bit puzzled, then with a wave of his hands towards Mr. Gibbs said, "Oh by all means Mr. Gibbs, consider it said."

"Aye Cap'n." and headed off shaking his head and mumbling under his breath to make it so.

The thunderous reply of the Pearl's cannons sounded moments later, coming much closer to their target than the other ship had theirs.

Jack directed his gaze at James once more and with swishy shooing motions said, "You…..off my deck." and seeing the expression of annoyance on the Commodore's face added, "Or at least don't stand so close." Waving his arms around in a grand gesture he said, "Big ship, big deck, plenty of room Commodore really, no reason for you to be adherin to my coattails………that is if I had a coat on right now…. with coattails…. for you to be adherin to……… but I'm sure you get my meanin."

James shook his head in amazement and let out a snort. This man never missed the chance to be as irritating as possible. James did however walk a few paces away from Jack, either because of the request or because he was ready to throttle the man and this would probably not be the opportune time to be doing such.

The other ship had come around and was approaching the Pearl in a manner that provided much less of a target. The next volley from the Pearl went wide.

Jack stepped to the wheel and began altering their heading so as not to provide such an easy target. Neither ship had bow cannons so it was probably going to wind up being a battle on the decks of the ships. Jack shouted out the orders to prepare to board, and be boarded. The men crowded the rails, shouting taunts and making threatening gestures at the men at the rail of the other ship who were doing the same in return. The other ship was not as big as the Pearl, and probably didn't carry as large a crew as the Pearl did. And although the Pearl was not carrying a full complement at the time, Jack knew every man would fight like the devil himself when it came down to it. He looked around the deck for James, and found him standing head held high, shoulders and back ramrod straight, sword drawn and at the ready, looking every bit the Commodore, prepared for battle. "Well," Jack thought to himself with a bit of a smile, "He should be worth four…..well maybe three and a half men." He turned the wheel over to Mr. Cotton, stepped to the deck, drew his own sword, and prepared himself for the imminent clash of blades as the ship approached.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken Leah a moment to realize that she hadn't been dreaming, that James had indeed grabbed his sword and went running out the door. She sat on the bed a moment or two longer listening to the sounds reverberating around her. She was scared, no doubt about that. She finally could be still no longer, the dread filling her body and making it impossible for her to stay motionless any longer. She began pacing the room, horrifying thoughts filling her mind. What if James were injured, what if he were killed. She pleaded with herself to stop thinking but the thoughts refused to be subdued. Tears began to fall as she imagined all sorts of horrible things. She saw James' bloody and broken body lying sprawled on the deck. "Oh God please don't let anything happen to him, please!" she repeated over and over. As the Pearl rocked from cannon fire a tremor ran through her so fierce it nearly knocked her to her knees. She grabbed the back of a chair for support and sat down heavily as panic refused to let her legs hold her any more. She sat there rocking back and forth, her head in her hands, helpless to fight off the thoughts and visions invading her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The decks of both ships were in anarchy. Sword clashing with sword, the sounds of men battling each other, the sounds of men screaming in rage and pain.

James had always prided himself as a fine swordsman, and his skill served him well. He had little problem dispatching the enemy who dared cross blades with him as he advanced through the melee going on around him.

He heard a familiar voice shout a warning, but before he could turn he was forcefully shoved from the side. He gained his balance and turning saw Sparrow cut down the person that evidently was preparing to run him through from behind. With a nod of his head, a fleeting smile, and a flip of his hand, Jack said, "Now I'm three for three Commodore, I will remind you later to start that list. Aye?" Jack was out of ear shot before James managed an answer and then there was no opportunity as another someone bound to separate his head from his shoulders, or any other body part he could hack off for that matter beset upon him. As James engaged his current opponent he became aware the battle was waning. His opponent must have noticed also as he suddenly turned and ran back towards his ship. The last thing James remembered was the fleeing back of the man as everything went blurry and black as he saw the deck coming up to meet his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leah was aware the sounds around her were beginning to diminish in intensity. She hoped that meant the battle was coming to an end. But what if they had lost, what if the other crew had been victorious? "Stop it! Stop it right now!" she mentally shouted at herself. "Do you think James would want you falling apart like this?" and the thought of James brought renewed tears and dread. What would she do if he were taken prisoner, she could well imagine how men of a certain caliber would love to get their hands on a Commodore of the Royal Navy, and the Great Pirate Hunter to boot. She blocked the visions that were trying to fill her mind, refusing to think about what they might do to him if that happened. She thought about leaving the cabin, wanting the suspense to end. But she could not make her legs hold her let alone make it all the way to the deck. She buried her head in her hands once more and waited. Hoping against hope that she hadn't been made a widow, hoping against hope that James would walk through that door and hold her in his strong arms, run his hands through her hair, kiss the tears from her face, and tell her everything was going to be all right.

The door to the cabin burst open and Leah gasped in fear until she recognized Jack as he entered, but as the men behind him came through the door she let out a screaming, "Oh My God James!" as they carried the bloody, limp and lifeless body of her husband and laid him on the bed.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	59. Chapter 59

What in the World

Chapter 59

Leah ran towards the bed and was grabbed painfully by the arm and jerked back. She looked through tear filled eyes at the hand on her arm that was restraining her from going to her Husband, who if not dead already looked as if he soon would be. He was lying there on the bunk, his face an ashen mask against the sheets; she couldn't even tell if he was breathing his chest seemed so still.

"Let me go!" she cried out at the offending hand on her arm, trying to fight loose. "Let me go, he needs me!"

She was grabbed by the shoulders and shaken roughly. She heard a voice speak to her in an overloud-hardened tone, "He needs you to be strong now, not a useless weeping chit! Listen now!" as her body was given another rough shake, "Listen!"

She raised her eyes then to meet dark brown ones, the voice demanding she get hold of herself. Her eyelids fluttered then, how did he expect her to do that, her James was lying not three feet from her dying. How could he be so uncaring, why would he not let her go to him, not let her hold him as he drew his last breath, if he hadn't already. She pulled once again against those restraining hands and was once again shaken until her teeth rattled. Then his face was in her face and although the pitch was lower the words were not meant to be comforting, and the eyes that peered into hers were anything but kind, "You get a hold of yourself right now or I will have you removed from the room. Do you understand me? If you can't get yourself under control and help the man lying there then you have no business here."

She stood there for a moment, his words sinking into her grief-stricken mind. He was right of course, she would be no help in the state she was in, she would be no help the way she was acting. If James needed her to be strong then she would be strong. She shut her eyes and drew in several deep breaths, when she opened them, and looked at the man still nose to nose with her there was as much calm reflected there as she was capable of at the moment. Her eyes were still moist from tears but were not threatening to shed more. He smiled at her then and released his grip on her shoulders, "Aye luv, now let's see what we can do for your bonny Commodore."

"Yes Jack, I don't want to loose him." She replied, her voice betraying none of the panic that she had buried inside and for her James' sake was refusing to let take over again.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and James groaned softly. Well at least he was alive enough to do that. She brushed his hair out of his face lovingly, and as she stroked his cheek gently she whispered to him, "You are not allowed to leave me like this James. Do you understand? You can not die on me, I don't know what I would do without you." She reached down and taking his hand in hers gave it a squeeze. His eyelids twitched a little and she felt him give her hand a weak squeeze in return.

Jack returned with a basin of water and rags to begin the process of cleaning his wounds and bandaging them. James had a large cut on his thigh and as Jack began tending it Leah dipped a rag in the water and began wiping the blood off his face. There were several scrapes and scratches there, but none seemed life threatening and she was able to stop the bleeding. Jack finished with James' leg and told Leah they needed to roll him over and see the damage there. She helped Jack, and as they started to move him James let out a moan filled with pain. As she looked up at him she gasped at the pool of blood where his head had been cradled in the pillow. Her gaze went to the back of his head where a large gash was visible, his hair stained red and matted down around it. Her stomach did a flip-flop but she forced herself to be strong. This was James after all and she had to do everything in her power to keep him alive.

"How good a seamstress you be luv? That's definitely gonna need some stitchin."

She nodded and said, "Go get me the needle and thread, we should get that sewn up as soon as possible."

Jack returned with scissors, a razor, and the needle and thread. He began trimming the hair around the gash, and then using the razor finished it off until there was a good inch or so of bare skin bordering the injury. "Probably figure out some way of blamin me for the loss of his hair even though I'm nothing but an almost innocent bystander." Jack said as he finished.

Leah gave him a look and as she picked up the spool of thread she raised her eyebrows at Jack questioningly. Jack gave her a smile and a slight wave of his hands. For the first time since this whole thing began she smiled. She smiled at Jack and then got down to business, stitching the wound in the back of James' head with the purple thread they had brought back from the scavenger hunt.

As she finished up the stitching Jack leaned over her shoulder inspecting her work, "I think it kind of suits him……yep, purple is definitely his color luv."

"Let's hope life suits him as well Jack." Leah answered him sadly.

"One thing I've learned bout your stuffy Commodore over the time I've known him luv, he's way to stubborn to give up. Even when he's beaten and the worst of the worst is set upon his shoulders he keeps on. I imagine life's included in that. 'Sides I can't see him leavin this world just yet, not when he's finally found the happiness he's bee searchin after for so long." Jack said as he patted Leah on the arm. She laid her hand over his and sighed out, "I hope you're right Jack, I hope you're right."

"Well naught to do now but keep his wounds tended and wait." Jack said as he straightened. "We can take turns watchin him for any signs of fever. I'm thinkin you'd be wantin to take the first watch. I'll come around later and give ya a break." He gave her shoulder a pat and said gently, "He's a strong lad, he'll make it through luv."

"I hope so Jack, I'd be lost without him."

Jack patted her once more and left the cabin.

Leah sat on the side of the bed looking at the man lying there wondering if this was the end of their life together. Despite Jack's words she knew there was a good chance James wouldn't survive. She once again held his hand in hers and whispered softly hoping somehow her words could touch him and give him the strength to live. After a while she climbed on the bed next to him and held him tenderly in her arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How be the Commodore?" Mr. Gibbs asked as Jack walked up next to him at the wheel.

"Iffy at best Mr. Gibbs, he can thank that immeasurably impenetrable skull of his he's not dead."

"How be the missy?"

"Despondently and unavoidably sorrowful over the Commodore's current circumstance."

"So you don't be holdin much expectations for the man makin it through?"

"If it were anyone else I'd have to say no. However this is Commodore James L Norrington of her Majesties Finest. A more unequivocally obstinate, doggedly unyielding, and stubbornly unconquerable man I've not had the pleasure to meet. I've a feeling the Grim Reaper is not to be blessed with the pleasure of said Commodore's company just as yet."

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	60. Chapter 60

What in the World

Chapter 60

Leah woke up sometime later to the sounds of moaning and the weak thrashing of the man lying next to her. She could feel the heat from his body and the sweat on her arms where they were in contact with James' person. She retrieved the basin of water and the rag and began gently bathing his flushed body with the cool water, as she talked to him in a soothing tone hoping her words were penetrating his feverish mind. She could tell he was a bit delirious from the fever that wracked his body, he was mumbling about what she took for events that had happened to him in the past. She heard the name Elizabeth, and thought to herself that woman must have really hurt him deeply. Too bad she wasn't here right now Leah thought, "I could certainly give her a good _talking to_ about treating this dear man in the reprehensible way she evidently had treated him." She heard him muttering about undead pirates, and then something about Jack and commandeering a ship, which brought a rather deep frown to his face. She would have to remember to ask Jack about that. He continued with his muttering and mumbling, she heard bits and pieces of his childhood, his Mother and Father, and then what must have been a traumatic experience that happened to him on one of the ships he had been on in his youth by the way is sounded. He finally fell back into a fitful sleep. Leah continued to bath him with the cool water until he seemed to be resting a bit more comfortably, then stretched out beside him and wrapped him in her arms once more. She didn't sleep though, watching for any signs of the fever and restlessness returning. She began to hum a little melody as she rested her lips next to his ear. It might have just been wishful thinking but she thought she felt him relax a bit more. She cast a prayer to the heavens; pleading with the powers that be not to take this man that she loved so much from her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A routine fell into place over the next several days, she would sit by the bedside holding James' hand and talking to him, and although she was never sure he was actually hearing her she chose to think he was, as every once and a while she would feel him give her hand a weak squeeze. She would tend to his wounds and bath him with cool water to keep the fever at bay. When she was not sitting by him she would lie beside him, wrap her arms around him, and hum little nonsense tunes in his ear. When she wasn't with him Jack would take his turn. Leah was loath to leave at those times but Jack made it clear she needed her rest or she would be no good to the Commodore once he recovered if she had succeeded in debilitating herself. She also wasn't sure at first just how good a nursemaid Jack would be, but a few times of returning from her forced absences and finding Jack gently wiping James' brow with the cool water or talking comfortingly to the man lying there, or tenderly attempting to spoon feed the man lying there some broth eased her fears. Of course as soon as Jack realized there was someone else in the room he immediately reverted to his flippant irreverent self.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was lying next to him half asleep when she felt him move, and knew instantly something was different. It wasn't the sudden jerking of his fever induced tremors; this was a gentle controlled movement. He had placed his hand on her arm that was cast about his chest in a protective way. She raised her head and her heart jumped at the sight of his beautiful emerald eyes returning her gaze.

"Leah." he spoke, in a voice that was hoarse and creaky sounding.

"Oh James." She said, her emotions choking her words.

"Might it be possible for me to have something to drink?" he said in the same hoarse creaky tone, the words barely clearing his lips.

She sprang from the bed, grabbed the pitcher of water, sloppily poured a glass getting as much on the floor as in the glass, returned to the bed spilling most of it on the way, her hands were shaking so badly, and started to hold it to his lips in a very awkward manner.

James held his hand up feebly and offering her a faint smile said, "Perhaps it would be better if you were to assist me in sitting. I would surmise at this point the water would do me more good on the inside rather than the outside." His voice rasping in her ears.

"Oh yes James, you're surely right." She sat the glass down perilously close to the edge of the bedside table and started _helping _him to sit up, trying to prop pillows behind him to lean on. She was so excited that he was finally awake and talking she didn't notice the groans, gasps, hisses, and just plain curses that her _help_ was causing to emanate from the man's mouth.

"There now, how is that?" she asked with a smile as she leaned back surveying her handiwork.

With a largely pained look spread across his face, but realizing she was finally done and perhaps he could now actually acquire a sip of water, which is all he wanted to begin with, he nodded and said, "Splendid, now about that water?"

"Oh, of course!" and snatched the glass from the table and presented it to his lips. He raised his hand up to the glass because even though he was still quite weak he was a bit steadier than Leah, who's hands were still shaking from excitement.

He sipped the water slowly and gratefully, his eyes fluttering closed and his face taking on an expression of orgasmic pleasure at the pure feeling of ecstasy as the liquid made its way down his parched throat. He didn't think he had ever tasted anything so wonderful.

"I never knew a simple glass of water could taste so……sensual." James said his eyes still closed relishing the lingering feeling in his throat.

"I never knew a simple glass of water could bring about such a………salacious response." Leah replied.

"Ah then clearly neither one of you has been drinking from the right glass." Jack said making his presence in the room known. "Good to see you up and about Commodore. You'll be back to chasing all those nefariously pilfering, despicably henious, and atrociously horrid pirates afore you know it."

"Jack!" Leah said giving Jack a wilting look.

"And hanging Captain, do not forget that." James said giving him the best Commodore-ly smile he was capable of in his weakened state.

Jack made a face at James as he ran a hand over his throat.

"Well I see things are just about back to normal around here." Leah said with a sigh.

"Till he sees those stitches luv." Jack said smiling a glittering smile at the Commodore.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	61. Chapter 61

What in the World

Chapter 61

"Stitches?" James asked hesitantly looking from Leah to Jack and back.

Still retaining his broad shiny smile Jack nodded his head and replied, "Aye Commodore, and very nicely done if I do say so myself."

"You had a nasty gash in the back of your head that needed to be stitched up James." Leah said.

"And a finer job I'd be at a lose to recall, and I've done some fine stitchin up of various assorted gashes and gaps and body parts in me past if I do say so myself……..which I do by the way."

"Am I to understand then that you were the one to do the suturing of my wound?" James said almost aghast, the thoughts flitting through his mind of the Captain emblazoning untold number obscene piratical mottoes or the ilk on his person, his hand going to the back of his head, his fingertips doing their best to ferret out what manner of pirate humor might be lurking there.

Jack gave the Commodore a smirk, as if he had read his mind. Leah caught the expression on James' face not really understanding why the thought of Jack stitching him up was such an unwelcome one but quickly rectified the misunderstanding, "I did the suturing James, not Jack."

James hand dropped back on the bed beside him, the relief visible on his face.

"Ah but luv you've not told him what you did the bonny job with now have you."

James expression returned to a semi aghast one as he looked at Leah, once again unwanted thoughts of what the pirate might have come up with to use as suture material popping into his head.

"I don't really see that as important right now Jack." Leah said as she cast a _cease and desist_ look in Jack's direction.

With a shrug of his shoulders and a wave of his hands Jack said, "Have it your way luv."

"No it is important Leah." James said anxiously.

"No it's not James, I assure you." Leah snapped, meant more for Jack than James as she gave Jack a _see what you have done now _look.

Jack simply gave her an _I'm not sorry, that's exactly what I meant to do_ look in return.

"Leah, what did you use?" starting to sound a bit more anxious.

Being one of the only ones in the room at present that saw, and more importantly cared where this was leading, and being one of the only ones in the room not trying to escalate it out of proportion she answered James' question. "I used thread James, just simple thread." There now it would be done and over with. No chance for it to get out of control.

James expression relaxed immensely at Leah's pronouncement. Until Jack added, "Aye Commodore, thread…….._purple_ thread………and I must say it is your color. You really should try wearing it more often. Definitely a good look on you Commodore."

James closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He took several deep breaths and thought; "He's trying to bait me here. Was it worth a retort? No it wasn't. He was too tired and felt too weak to engage in a verbal confrontation at the moment. And after all the things that could have been done to his person, that he was thinking had been done to his person, purple thread he could live with.

"Purple thread." James said keeping his voice as mild as possible, "Well, I surmise I should be jubilant in the fact you did not have any pink thread on hand." He smiled at Leah as she took his hand and smiled at him, conveying how happy she was he hadn't caved to Jack's attempts to get a rise out of him.

Jack gave them a pouty look as he turned to leave, mumbling as he exited the room, "I knew I should have asked fer pink."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James was up and around although he did tire easily and was constantly reminded by Leah to rest and take it easy, something he found hard to do at the best of times, and was loath to do now as he was trying to build his strength up as soon as possible. James had never been one to like the feeling of being sickly or being dependent on other people. He made a routine of rising early each morning and making several brisk laps, or as brisk as he was able, around the deck; breathing deeply the salty wild aroma of the sea he loved so much. He would then return to the cabin, wash up, dress in fresh clothing, and if Leah had not awoken yet he would wake her, and after she had finished her toilette, something by the way he watched with curiosity, and that continued to amaze the Commodore in its complexity and the easy with which Leah accomplished it, they would go to the galley for breakfast.

On this particular morning they were graced with the company of their Captain, and unlike other mornings where they talked quietly between themselves, were besieged with all manner of discourse and dissertation from the man. Luckily through most of it they were not required to provide comment or reply, which was a good thing as they could not with all honesty say they were hanging on every word the man spoke. The man seeming to supply his own or not expect one at all. James did admit to himself, as he would not debase himself to concede to anyone else Jack's diatribes were never boring, a bit outlandish and unbelievable at most times, but never boring. They even at times brought a rare genuine smile to his lips, and even a bona fide chuckle or two. Some things that were hard won for anyone but Leah.

Jack was in the middle of some kind of tale about a Maharaja and a palace made entirely of ivory when Mr. Gibbs popped his head in to inform Jack they were in sight of the island. Jack returned his legs as well as the legs of the chair he had been occupying back to the floor, tossed the handful of peanuts he had been eating carelessly on the table and headed for the deck.

James and Leah followed a short time later, and were greeted with the sight of a small green island sitting in the middle of the vast ocean.

"Llha da Rata!" Jack said with a flourish of voice and hands, and continued, Mr. Gibbs, take us around, we'll be knockin on the back door so to speak."

"Aye Cap'n,"

He turned and gave Leah and James a grand smile and a sweeping gesture of his arms, and sashayed off.

"I wonder what he's up to?" James said suspiciously.

"I'm sure I wouldn't know." Leah answered, trying to keep her voice innocent, which garnered a rather suspicious look at her from James.

"Indeed."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	62. Chapter 62

What in the World

Chapter 62

They anchored in a sheltered cove and Jack gave orders for supplies to be loaded into one of the long boats.

"What are you up to Captain?" James said as he walked up next to Jack.

"What?" Jack said in a very high surprised voice.

"Seems like a rather self-explanatory question to me." James said as he looked speculatively at Jack.

"I'm not up to anything." Jack said giving James and innocent look and trying to sound just as innocent.

"Pardon me if I remain a bit skeptical."

"You have my permission to remain any way you want." Jack said with a flip of his hands.

James snorted in reply, and then in a very serious tone, and using one of Jack's favorite ploys, namely leaning so he was very close to Jack's face said, "You realize it would not be in your best interest to put Leah in a position of danger."

Jack leaned his head back away from James and with much finger wiggling in the narrow distance that separated them, and a look that was suppose to be aghast he said, "Commodore I'm cut to the quick here in considering…. that you would even consider…. that I would even consider such an…. inconsiderable intent when and where it concerns our fair bonny lass."

"Indeed! You would be wise to mark my words Captain Sparrow." James said just as intently as he straightened up.

"You may consider them marked Commodore." Jack said as he moved his head back to a more comfortable position, still casting unsure glances at the Commodore in case he decided to invade his space again.

They stood there like that for a few minutes, Jack still a bit wary, and James ramrod straight with his hands clasp behind his back looking towards the island.

"So would you care to accompany me to shore?" Jack said in a cheery tone.

"For what purpose Captain? Leverage perhaps?" James replied rather sarcastically.

"No one here to use you as leverage with. And seein as I really don't think the monkeys inhabiting said island are interested in the Scourge of Pirates Everywhere currently on leave as it were, or at least they have never made that interest known to me. Probably wouldn't unless for some reason you decided to become the Scourge of Monkeys everywhere, although why you'd want to be doin that is and probably should for that matter remain your secret. Not sayin they might not have some unspoken desire for ya Commodore, although for the life of me I couldn't fathom what that reason might be, well might could if I really put me mind to it I suppose….if I…."

"Enough Captain!" James said turning and taking a step towards Jack.

Jack's hands fluttered up in a supplicatory gesture as he backpedaled a few steps. "No offense meant Commodore, wasn't tryin to say you were unwanted……just unwanted by the monkeys perhaps or maybe not as it were or would be…..Commodore."

Leah chose this moment to come on deck and any further discussions between the men were dropped.

Jack thankfully scurried over to her as James still shot daggers at him, and taking her by the arm, and positioning her between the Commodore and himself said a bit too brightly, "Ah Leah, I was just asking your dearly betrothed here if he'd like to take a bit of shore leave." He bobbed his head over her shoulder a couple of times casting a glance at the Commodore who was staring off somewhere very determinedly at nothing in particular, his jaw set in a very unhappy sort of way.

"That sounds lovely Jack, it's such an inviting looking place. And I surely could use some time on land, I must admit I wasn't cut out to be a sailor." Leah said smiling at Jack and then turning to look at James, who just managed to wipe the angry expression off his face before she saw it.

"Marvelous, it's all settled then." He said cheerfully as he clapped his hands together in front of him, and then making sweeping motions with his arms and giving a half bow, directed Leah towards the longboat preparing to be launched. As he walked side by side with Leah he cast a smirk back at James who was reluctantly following several feet behind and said, "You will mind those monkeys once we get ashore now won't you Commodore?" If looks could kill Jack would have dropped dead on the spot from the glare James sent his way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James' attitude had not improved much as he rowed the boat to the shore. It had been Jack's idea for James to row, something about the rowing being a good way to build up the Commodore's stamina.

They beached the boat and Jack jumped out, looked around a bit and then took off towards the jungle that skirted the sand about fifty feet from them. James helped Leah step out and they headed off after Jack.

The jungle was not very dense and they were able to make their way fairly easily, which James considered a blessing as the rowing had worn him out more that he cared to admit. Jack was clearly visible about ten feet in front of them as he stopped every few feet, took a paper out of his pocket, looked at it, looked around, and then headed off in some direction for which only he could put a reason.

After following Jack for some thirty minutes or so James lagged a bit behind. Leah stopped to see what he was doing and saw him standing behind a tree about ten feet or so away from her. Thinking he may be answering a call of nature she demurely turned around to give him his privacy. He rejoined her and off they went after Jack.

About fifteen minutes later James spoke, "I have my doubts, _Captain _Sparrow that you even know where you are going."

"I always know where I'm headed mate."

"Indeed. Then would you care to explain why in the past fifteen minutes we have passed the same tree three times?"

"Have not!" Jack answered poutily.

"Yes we have _Captain_."

"Have not." Still pouting.

"We most certainly have."

"How would you even know Commodore, all these trees look the same." Jack said waving his arms about elaborately.

"Because after I had the feeling we were going in circles I put a mark on one of the trees, and we have most definitely passed that particular tree three times in the past fifteen minutes, and who knows how many times before that."

"Are you saying you don't think old Jack knows where he's going?"

"So it would seem." James said with a smirk.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	63. Chapter 63

What in the World

Chapter 63

"Are you impugning me navigational skills here Commodore?" Jack said a bit defensively.

"I do not see as that is necessary since you are, on your own, performing that feat in such a fine manner my input is not required at present." James answered with a smirk.

"Well I'm just a bit confused is all." Jack said still sounding defensive, and not liking the fact that he was sounding a bit weak in front of the Commodore, "I'm used to dealin with the sea, not all this………jungle." he finished lamely.

"Perhaps we could help you Jack." Leah interjected trying to keep the situation from ascending to the intensified level that usually ensued when James and Jack conversed.

"I'd not have a problem with you helpin luv, but I doubt the Commodore would really want to be helpin at all." Jack said, waving his hands about in the general direction of James.

"Oh please Sparrow," James said rolling his eyes, "I would be more that willing to help if only for the fact that it would serve to accelerate the leaving of this bloody island and returning to your bloody ship and heading for bloody home." James said with some aggravation in his tone.

"Well…….all right then…….if your sure I'm not imposin on you." Jack said a bit hesitantly, and then, "All right, here's me map," and then looked at James a bit dubiously as he pulled the map back and held it to his chest.

"Oh Sparrow indeed! What do you think I'm going to do? Steal your map, abscond with your treasure, if there even is one, single-handedly take over your ship leaving you and your crew waving a fond farewell to me from the beach as I jauntily sail off into the sunset."

"Maybe." Jack said a bit poutily, still looking at James dubiously.

"You are without a doubt the most infantile, infuriating, and irritating _pirate _I have ever encountered." James said fully exasperated now.

Jack stepped over to Leah and taking her arm, looking at James with a mock concerned expression whispered in her ear in a very audible way, "I think I'll just be walkin with you luv if you don't mind."

James snorted, grabbed the map out of Jack's hand as he held it out to him gingerly, perused it for a moment, looked around at their surroundings, and then headed off through the jungle. As Jack and Leah started off after him Jack leaned over to Leah and said, "I don't think he likes me."

"Oh Jack, you are insufferable!" Leah said as she smacked him on the arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They continued through the jungle, on a straight course this time, for about an hour and came out in a clearing. At the far side was what appeared to be an overgrown ruinous stone building of some kind. It had at one time, by the looks of it, stood three or four stories high, of which the top one or two stories had collapsed in on its self, the base looked to be fifty or sixty feet on each side. James judged to himself it had probably been in the general form of a pyramid in its prime.

James consulted the map once more, looked back at the structure, and handing the map back to Jack said, "I would venture to say this is where X marks the spot Captain."

"Oye Commodore, you're a darlin. Remind me to invite you along on me next treasure hunt." he said slapping James on the back and heading off in a grand sway towards the formation.

"I believe I shall decline that particular honor if you don't mind Captain." James replied as he sat down wearily on a large rock near by.

"Suit yourself Commodore." Jack called back over his shoulder.

Leah sat down on the ground beside James and taking his hand in hers said with a bit of concern, "Are you all right James?"

He smiled a half smile down at her and patting her hand said, "Just a bit tired, nothing to worry about I assure you. I'm sure I will be fine after a few minutes rest."

She returned his smile and rested her head against his side, softly running her hand up and down his thigh. He placed his hand on her head and began running his hands through her hair idly.

A few moments later their revere was interrupted by the sound of a tremendous crash. James jumped to his feet at the sound and turned towards the building not knowing what to expect. He was greeted by the sight of Jack running out the door of the building for all he was worth shouting "Bugger, bugger, bugger" over and over again, something akin to panic plastered on his face. He ran about half way to James and Leah and stopped. He looked back at the structure which was belching dust and miscellaneous debris out its openings, looked back at James, flopped his hands and arms around a bit and said rather sheepishly, "Booby trap." As he started back for the building he stopped once again, turned on his heels to face James, said with a fluttering of fingers, "You might want to be attendin to your Mrs. Commodore." and headed back inside the structure.

James looked back where Leah had been sitting to see her rubbing the side of her head quite vigorously. The Commodore, being no slouch in assessing a situation, _almost _immediately judged the situation to be one where when he jumped up Leah pitched to the side that had only moments before been occupied by his leg, and in the absence of said leg had rapped her head on the rock that happened to be occupying the adjoining space.

James knelt beside her, taking her in his arms, and began a litany of apologies as he gently kissed the side of her face, "Leah, I am sorry. I had no idea…….I did not mean……I would not have……Leah I am truly sorry."

"It's all right James, just a bump. I think I'll live."

He continued to kiss her gently and murmur words of apology and what he hoped were words of comfort as she rested her head on his chest.

They positioned themselves as comfortably as they could against the rock, Leah snuggled in James' arms, and drifted off to sleep, the peaceful sounds of the jungle surrounding them.

Someone poking him a bit heartily in the shoulder awakened James rather rudely. He cracked one eye and peered at the figure crouched in front of him. "What in the world is it now Sparrow?" James said grumpily.

"I'm findin I'm in need of your help Commodore."

"Go away." James said as he closed his eyes to return to sleep.

Again the poking to his shoulder.

"Commodore."

"Go away!" a little more emphatically.

"Commodore, if you please."

"That is just it Sparrow, I do not _please_. Now _please_ go away." James said, very much aggravated with the man.

"Commodore." sounding a bit more desperate.

"Oh bloody hell Sparrow." James said opening both eyes and staring at Jack angrily. "What is it that is so bloody urgent?"

This last statement succeeded in waking Leah, which made James even more aggravated at Jack. "Now see what you've done."

"What is going on?" Leah looked around sleepily at the two men.

"I've just been tryin, very diplomatically, and tactfully I might add, to acquire the help of your fine Commodore here." Ignoring the snort James let out, and continuing with a sad puppy dog look towards Leah, "And he's refusin to help me luv."

Leah patted James on the arm and said, "Why don't you go help him James. The sooner you do the sooner we can return to the Pearl."

"Bloody pirate!" James cursed under his breath as he got to his feet and very unwillingly followed Jack back towards the building.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

6


	64. Chapter 64

What in the World

Chapter 64

James cautiously followed Jack into the ruin, which although it had some light filtering in from above, was rather hazy and dark, no doubt from the cave in or what ever that Jack had caused previously. Not having as much luck keeping his footing as Jack, he slipped and slid on the loose debris. Starting to crawl back up a pile of debris he had slid down and narrowly escaped a plummet into a hole where the floor had collapsed James called to Jack rather sarcastically, "Sparrow, if you expect help from me of any kind it might be wise for you to make sure I am still following and not at the bottom of one of these pits."

"It's that bloody ill conceived Navy footwear you insist on donning Commodore. Be better off barefoot." Jack said as he backtracked a little to peer at James' shoes.

"What ever the cause Captain, I will do you much less good down there with innumerable broken bones as up here in one piece."

"Aye," Jack said with a smile, "Can't be quibblin bout that." and held his hand out to give James a tug up.

"I would think not." James said as he took the offered hand.

They had made their way a little farther when Jack stopped suddenly causing James, who was watching his footing and not Jack, to run into him, which caused Jack to loose his footing, feet going out from under him, arms waving wildly, and landing very ungracefully on his backside about half way down the pile of debris they were on.

Jack shot a glowering look at James and said, "Pay backs Commodore?"

James smiled a sniggering smile and said, "If only I had been privileged enough to have thought of that Captain I most certainly would have."

Jack stood up rubbing his bum, shot the Commodore another glowering look, and climbed back up the mound. When he reached the top he leaned over and in a conspiratorial tone said, "We're almost there." and headed off.

James followed still retaining a bit of that smile on his face. After about twenty feet or so Jack stopped, turned and looked at James with a positively radiant expression on his face and said, "There it is mate." as he pointed down into one of the collapsed areas of the floor. James looked at a hole about ten or fifteen feet deep. "You don't really expect me to climb down there do you?" James said in an aghast tone.

"Well we can't very well get to the treasure if we don't now can we mate?" Jack said a bit sarcastically.

"What makes you think the treasure is even down there Sparrow?" James said as he peered into the hole, not able to make anything out in the shadows at the bottom.

"Where else would it be?" Jack replied as if that answered James' question.

James looked at Jack as if he had just grown two heads, "There are countless places it could be, if it even exists anywhere but in your mind Sparrow. You are going to have to come up with something better than that if you expect me to climb down there."

"All right mate, be right back with yer proof." Jack grabbed a vine that was twined around a large beam that had sometime in the past fallen part way into the hole and began climbing down. James watched Jack's head disappear below the floor, shook his head, and mumbled, "He's more daft than I thought."

"I heard that Commodore!" Jack called up to him.

James snorted in reply.

There was nothing but the sound of Jack's footsteps on the remnants of the ruin that had accumulated there over the years for the next few minutes. Then James heard a happily surprised "Oh!" and then silence for a few more minutes, and then Jack's face appeared over the edge wearing a smile that glittered even in this dusky light. He popped out of the hole and held his hand out to James, and James' breath caught in his chest at what that hand contained.

"I do not believe it! It is…… treasure." James said stunned.

"Aye, and treasure never fails to make me smile. " Jack said still wearing that glittering smile.

James looked at Jack with a mixture of stunned disbelief, unmitigated amazement, and out and out wonderment, "You really were telling the truth."

"I do that quite a lot yet people are always surprised." Jack replied seriously.

James' legs refused to hold him any longer and he sat down heavily, still stunned to the core.

"Ah now none of that Commodore, we need to be gatherin the rest of that treasure and makin our exit."

"What is the hurry Captain, it has been there for untold years. It surly is not going to disappear in the next few minutes."

"Ah Commodore, but you never know who or what is lurkin around in places like this." Jack said as he looked around suspiciously and waved his arms around encompassing their surroundings. "We best get the goods and make our retreat back to me Pearl. Besides how can you wait to see what your bonny Mrs. Commodore will look like with a bit of this shine hangin round her appealin neck or adornin her lovely hair. "

Jack started back down into the hole, and just before his head disappeared he looked at James and said, "Are ya comin Commodore, can't carry it all by me onesies."

James unsteadily got to his feet and followed Jack down into the opening. It was even more gloomy down there than where they had just come from and it took a few moments for James' eyes to adjust. When they did he noticed Jack crouched over a chest of some kind a little ways ahead of him. As he approached he could see the glint and glitter even in this poor light.

"Ah Commodore, glad you decided to join me. I'm havin a thought here, I'm thinkin together we might just be able to carry part and parcel up out of here. Care to give it a try?"

Jack stood up and grabbed a handle on one side and James, still in a bit of a fog, grabbed the one on the other side. With much grunting and groaning, with a few cursed thrown in, they managed to lift the chest and start making their way towards the opening they had come down through. They sat the chest down at the base of the beam they had crawled down, and both breathing heavily looked at each other, and to the top of the beam and back, wondering how they would manage to get said chest to the top.

"I'm havin another thought here Commodore." Jack said as he tapped his finger on his chin.

"Well what is it Captain? I guess it's just as well to be hanged for a sheep as a lamb."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	65. Chapter 65

What in the World

Chapter 65

James stood there getting more impatient by the minute as he watched Jack tap his chin and utter a "Humm" every once and a while and look around at the floor or look up at where they had climbed down.

"Really Captain, if you are unable to come up with a plan have the decency to say so." James said a bit perturbed.

"Commodore, tell me something…"

"Anything Sparrow if it will enhance your ability to resolve our dilemma." James interrupted a bit sharply.

"What?...Ah yes our dilemma. Tell me Commodore, has your young missy ever had the occasion to ask you to do anything with that lovely hair of hers?" Jack said flopping his hands about. "Such as giving the alluring mass a bit of a curl or uppity looking frippery the fine ladies of Port Royal, and other places of renowned find so appealing, or perchance a bit of braiding?" and then casting a look at James' hands said with disappointment, "No I suppose not, I don't imagine those fingers would quite have the dexterity for such dealings."

"What in the world are you talking about? And I fail to see what Leah's hair has to do with any of this?" James snapped back.

"Ah but you see it might, as a matter of fact, have a great deal of bearing on the situation we presently find ourselves in. That and perhaps a bit of knowledge of your previous duties in her Majesties finest, afore you became your stuffy Commodore-ly self that is."

"Sparrow you have totally confused me here." James said shaking his head in perplexity.

"Aye, not a hard thing to do I'm thinkin." Jack said with a smirk.

"Get on with what ever it is you have in your head man or you'll find yourself without one _stuffy Commodore_ to help." James replied with acerbity.

"The idea has recently…" Jack said as he started walking around cutting long lengths of vines, "popped into me head…." cutting another vine, "that the answer to our dilemma…" cut, cut, cut, "is lying…." cut, cut, cut, "and hanging for that matter…." cut, cut, cut, "all around us." he finished as he walked back over to James with a handful of the vines cut in somewhere near fifteen foot pieces. "Now I'm thinkin that if we braid these together, as my previous inquiry, which by the way was received in such an unwelcome manner by you dear Commodore," Jack said pointing his hands waveringly in the direction of James, "would have brought to light if you had chosen to answer said questions instead of giving the hostile response you did, may and should be strong enough to tow this bloody chest out of here with one of us pushin and one of us pullin. Savvy?"

James did not respond verbally, instead he took some of the vines and started braiding them together.

Jack smiled and also began braiding the vines. When they were finished they had one good thick vine rope about twenty feet long made up from the smaller ones they had braided together.

"Now Commodore, do you want to be on top or bottom?"

"It is your plan Captain, I will defer to your judgment in the matter."

"Well spoke Commodore." Jack said as he gave James an appraising look, "Me judgment would be you're a bit better at the pushin than the pullin, especially in those shoes, ergo I will scurry on up and pull me weasely black guts out while you remain down here and push your not so weasley black guts out. What say you to that?"

"Let's get on with it Captain."

They securely tied one end of the vine rope to a handle on the chest, positioned it as far up on the beam as they could, and Jack climbed up the beam with the other end. At Jack's signal James pushed and Jack pulled, and slowly the chest began ascending. When it had been raised about three quarters of the way up the beam it was too high for James to push anymore. He scrambled up to join Jack at the lip of the hole and helped pull it the rest of the way. As they pulled it clear of the hole they collapsed on the floor, thoroughly worn out.

"I was beginning to doubt we were going to accomplish that mate." Jack said breathlessly.

"I never had a doubt." James huffed out.

"You didn't?" Jack said with a bit of surprise.

"Well after all you are _Captain Jack Sparrow_." James said in a very well done imitation of Jack, hand motions, arm waving, and all.

Jack looked at him and said, "Not a bit like me mate."

"It was an exact enactment Captain."

Jack gave him a _look_ and said, "Indeed!" drawing a snort from the Commodore in reply.

They manhandled the chest the rest of the way out of the structure to be met by Leah in a state of near panic.

"Oh James, I thought you had perished in there." She said as she ran over and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I was worried near to death."

James hugged her back and assured her he was fine, just a little worn out. He sat down at the entrance of the building to catch his breath. Leah sat down beside him and began rubbing and patting his back, the concerned look still there on her face.

"I was in just as much danger as he was." Jack said trying to look and sound pitiful.

"Oh Jack, of course you were." Leah said with a laugh, "I'm glad you made it out alive also."

"You'll pardon me if I think that sounded a bit…..insincere." Jack said with a bit of a long face.

Leah reached over, patted him on the arm, and still with a bit of a laugh said, "Of course you do."

After they had rested for a while they laboriously made their way with the chest back through the jungle, stopping every fifty feet or so to set said chest down, rest their arms a bit or change sides, and then continue on. Leah gave them words of encouragement through out, and after a time announced happily they were almost there. They broke out of the jungle and were once more on the beach and a short time later had the chest loaded and were headed for the Pearl. When they reached the ship Jack gave orders for the men to haul them up, being too tired at the moment to climb the ladder. As he stepped on deck and headed for his cabin he started to pass a cluster of men sitting around Mr. Gibbs who was evidently telling one of his innumerable stories. Jack stopped and listened as he heard Mr. Gibbs say, "……..aye lads, I swear on me momma's apron a more fearsome and terrifyin sight I can't recall nor ever be wantin to encounter again. There we was with no place to turn, trapped we was, with no recourse but to stand our ground. And every man jack of us tremblin in our boots. Aye boys there's nothin more bloodcurdling than a pack of riotous and frenzied wild cows runnin amok and bearin down on ya………."

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called out.

"Aye Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs answered as he straightened up, so engrossed in his story he hadn't realized Jack was back and standing there.

"You are certainly _not_ telling that wild cow story again are you?"

With a weak smile and a hesitant nod of his head he answered, "Now Cap'n the men asked fer me to be tellin 'em."

"Do you have even an inkling of the virulent and infectious damage that story does to all the law abiding cows in the world?" Jack said with much gesturing of hands and arms. "The ones that choose to spend their days languorously grazing in fields of clover, if indeed that is what they graze on in those fields, that would not think of harming a single hair on a single head of…….any head or hair they happened to come across as they are grazing in those fields of clover or what ever they are, if by chance they were to come across said heads, which they might as a matter of fact, as stranger things have happened I'm sure, somewhere at some time no doubt." As Mr. Gibbs looked at him with a bewildered look on his face Jack paused a minute looking around as if he was trying to remember just what it was he was doing, and then with a wave of his hands said, "Mr Gibbs, I feel it is time we turned our rudder to this island and got back out to sea. You will take care of that now won't you?"

"Aye Cap'n."

"Good, I'll be in me cabin." and he turned and headed for that destination.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	66. Chapter 66

What in the World

Chapter 66

James and Leah headed for their cabin, exhausted from their excursion. James kicked off his shoes and didn't even take the time to place them in proper order by the chair as he usually did. He flopped down on the bed and was soon joined by Leah who snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her, nestled his face in her hair, murmured a soft "Mummm" and almost before her answering sigh could reach his ears he was asleep. She lay there for a while, her mind casting back over the time she had known this man sleeping so peacefully beside her. Her expressions changed as each thought registered there. She wore a contented smile as she remembered how this man had numerous times made her thank her luck stars she had been blessed with having him in her life. He was her godsend, and she knew she was lucky to have his love. Her expression changed to one much less happy when she thought how she had almost ruined that the night in the tavern. How could she have been so stupid, she still could kick herself for even thinking of such a moronic plan, which brought the thought to her mind that if it weren't for Jack she would not be laying here right now in his arms. She made a mental note to remind herself to thank Jack for the quite a few times he had intervened on her behalf. She snuggled in closer to James as her thoughts returned to happier memories, the wedding, the wedding night, for the most part that is, until she went and opened her mouth at a most inopportune time, and said some rather inopportune things, but a little giggle and a bit of flush to her complexion accompanied her next thought of how that particular incident was so libidinously and satisfyingly concluded. She had a few more thoughts cross her mind but within a short time she also was lost in slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack entered his cabin, hung his hat on a peg by the door, tossed his coat over an available chair, grabbed a handy bottle of rum, sat down, threw his feet up on the table in front of him, crossed his ankles, and took a long drink from the bottle, and then stared off at nothing in particular. "Ah, the Pearl under me feet, rum in me hand, and a bit of treasure in me hold. Don't think I could be askin for more." he said with a satisfied sigh as he took another long drink of the rum. He sat there enjoying the feeling of his ship gliding across the water, the taste and the bite of the rum as it slid down his throat, and the things the treasure would buy, a bit of new paint and sundry for The Pearl, and definitely more rum….lots more rum….aye, can't never have too much rum, that was a tried and true fact if there ever was one. After a while he finished off the bottle, set his feet on the floor unsteadily, stood up with a bit of a sway, grabbed his coat, took his hat off the peg, adjusted it on his head, and set a bit of a reeling course for the deck.

From the bottom of the companionway he could hear Mr. Gibbs voice above an undercurrent of grumbling. "Don't know what's gotten hold of you bunch o rum addled scalawags. Ye must be loaded with rotgut to the gunwales and lost all yer senses if you be thinkin the Cap'n means to keep the swag fer hisself."

"Is there a problem here Mr. Gibbs? Perhaps something I might by chance be able to disperse a little enlightenment and or cognition to?" and although Jack was smiling and waving his hands about in a generalized way, his tone light, there was no trace of that in his eyes. A fact that was not lost on more that a few of the crew gathered there.

Mr. Gibbs turned at the sound of Jack's voice and Jack could see a bit of relief registered on the man's face as he looked back at him.

"Well Cap'n, seems the men here were just wonderin bout the dividin of the shiny," as he indicated the chest they were standing around, "and have become a bit _anxious_, if you get my meanin, bout said dividin."

Jack let his gaze roam over each man standing there, lingering more that a few seconds on each pair of eyes he met. Most of the men dropped their eyes before his stare. "I see Mr. Gibbs, and have they come to a resolute and binding conclusion to said dividin?"

"Not that be made known to me Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs answered.

"Well then Mr. Gibbs, perhaps we can assist them in the attainment of said dividing." He stepped forward, lifted the lid on the chest, stepped back, waved his hands about foppishly and said a bit peevishly, "Mr. Gibbs, if you would be ever so kind as to disburse to each man his fair share we can be concluding this little matter and get back to the matters of more import such as the runnin of me Pearl. Savvy?"

"Aye Cap'n, won't take longer than a thrice and they'll be back to their duties."

With a wave of his arms he said, "I would hope so Mr. Gibbs." and headed off towards the galley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James awoke to the pleasant feeling of Leah lightly running her hand up and down his chest.

"Mummm, that is a most lovely sensation I must say." James murmured sleepily into the top of her head.

"Thank you, I was hoping it would be pleasing." She answered with a slight smile on her lips.

"It most assuredly is." James replied, still a bit drowsy.

"Did you rest well?"

"Indeed I did. I feel a hundred percent better in fact."

"So your stamina has been revived I take it?" Leah said, her smile becoming a bit wider.

"Stamina?" James asked a bit puzzled at the use of that particular word.

"Stamina." Leah repeated as her hand began making a bit longer and much more sensual traversing of his body.

"Oh!" James said as the meaning of Leah's use of that particular word, and the meaning of her hand or where her hand happened to be right then all became very clear to him. "You, my dear, are incorrigible."

"Yes I am at that, aren't I. And the worst part of it is I'm not a bit ashamed of it in the least." she said with a little giggle as she tilted her head up to look into those dazzling green eyes.

"So it would seem." James replied as he caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	67. Chapter 67

What in the World

Chapter 67

Jack returned to his cabin, picked up a bottle of rum, and took a long swig, a slight trembling apparent in his hand as he did so. He sat heavily in his chair and stared at the ceiling for a while as he drank. He had to admit ever since the mutiny he became uneasy and nervous quite a bit easier than he ever had before. He told himself he had a good crew here, or as good as a pirate crew could be. He told himself he should have divvied up the spoils before retreating to his cabin, that the men were just anxious to receive their shares. Well, at least it may have gone a bit different this time if mutiny had been on their minds, although the outcome may have been the same. He was sure he could count Mr. Gibbs on his side; well as sure as he could be that is. And then there was the Commodore who he thought would come to his aid if that were necessary. Course you could never be sure what was in that stuffy Commodore-ly head, or if he would even take the time to get out o the sack with his bonny lass to help. No, now that was unfair; the Commodore would come to his aid, and would make a lethal partner with his extensive combat experience and skills with a sword. Despite the man's repeated denials Jack could see the Commodore was warming up to him, at least a bit he thought, and besides the man was honorable and that very fact would allow him to do no less. Jack kicked his legs up on the table in front of him and crossed his ankles, a slight smile there on his lips. He was allowing himself to wallow where he had no business wallowing. His crew was satisfied and content for the time being, and Jack really didn't think he had to worry about mutiny, at least not at this time. He finished off the rum and stumbled to his bunk, discarding clothes willy-nilly as he went, flopped down face first, and was soon snoring softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James and Leah had slept once again after their lovemaking. James was the first to wake a few hours later. He lay there appreciating the feel of the woman cuddled there in his arms until his stomach began making enough racket to wake the dead, or in this case Leah. She opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at him. He kissed her softly and whispered, "It would appear since other needs have been met in a satisfactory manner it is time to attend to our stomachs." He gave her rear end a pat, climbed over her, and pulling on his breeches walked over to the washbasin and splashed water on his face.

"All right James, lead on." She said cheerfully as she stretched languidly, threw her legs over the side of the bed, grabbed her robe, took James by the arm, and steered him towards the door.

"How would you feel about taking our little repast to the deck and eating there?" James said as he went to put on a pot of tea for them.

"That's an excellent idea James, I'll just fix us a plate of this fruit and maybe a bit of cheese and bread."

When the tea was done James gave Leah a graceful bow, and with a sweep of his arms towards the door, said "After you m'lady." She smiled, curtsied, and headed off. He picked up the tray and followed her. He put the tray down on the deck and they sat down side by side. James poured them each a mug of tea, handed Leah hers and put his arm around her shoulders. They sat there in silence looking up at the stars, drinking their tea, occasionally feeding a bit of fruit, cheese, or bread to the other, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Are you truly happy Leah….with me I mean?" James asked unexpectedly.

It took Leah a few moments to answer, the question taking her by surprise.

"I have never been happier James. What would cause you to ask such a thing?" She said looking up into pensive green eyes.

"I have not been blessed with many people or things in my life that have truly made me happy. Leah you have made me happier than any expectations I would ever have dared hope for myself. Most of my life has been a dedication to serving others. I have put off much too often things I should not have for the sake of duty. Maybe because I felt somehow I did not deserve what others around me had. I must say sometimes this feels like a dream, to be so happy. I expect to wake up one day and it all to have turned to ash. I guess I was hoping for some sign it was not going to fade before my eyes." James said in a somber self-depreciating tone.

Leah could see those beautiful green eyes grow moist, and knew how hard it had been for James to say these words aloud. Her eyes began to tear up, and she put her hand gently to his cheek, "The only way I intend to fade is with you into our old age James. I shall be at your side for as long as you want me there." She finished with a kiss placed softly on his lips.

"D'ye never get tired of all that………atrocious kissy affiliatin and purulent carnality?" Jack said as he moved his tongue in and out of his mouth as if he had a terrible taste stuck there, and sat down beside them, offering them a drink from the bottle he was carrying with him.

James stiffened his posture and declined. Leah also answered in the negative.

"Suit yourselves." Jack said as he looked at the bottle a moment as if something was amiss with it, shrugged his shoulders, and took a long drink.

"To what do we owe the honor of your most contemptible presence Captain?" James said sardonically and then gave Leah, who had smacked him lightly on the arm a _what?_ expression.

"Gist tryin to be friendly Commodore, and remind you there's a share of that swag that be yours." Jack replied.

"I do not care to share in your thievery Captain." James said haughtily.

"I believe you've already done as much Commodore, or was that someone else toting the other side o that chest. Might as well take your due, not likely we'd be able to return it to the rightful owners even if we had such a notion. I've no doubt they've gone to meet their maker long ago, and in no immediate or any other type of need for said shiny. If nothin else your bonny lass could benefit from it." Jack said waving his hands dismissively, as if it didn't really matter to him at all. Then with a smile said, "Consider it a belated wedding present from me for you and your Mrs. Commodore." Jack reached his hands in the pockets on either side of his jacket and extracted handfuls of jewels, gold and silver coins, and assorted necklaces, bracelets and the like, and deposited them in Leah's lap.

"We really can't accept these Jack." Leah said looking from Jack to James and back again. She started to hand them back to Jack when he abruptly rose unsteadily to his feet, stood in front of them swaying a bit and said, "If ya don't want them you can dispose of them yerselves, I'll not be takin em back." Waving his hands around vaguely he added, "Throw em overboard if ye wish, although not in sight of me crew if you don't mind. Don't care to be mullin about fishin a bunch o greedy no good scallywags out o the briny if ya catch my meanin." He turned, looked around as if he wasn't sure where he was and then with a little "Oh" pointed ahead of him, and swayed off.

"Well now what do we do?" Leah said looking questioningly at James.

"We shall turn them over to the proper authorities when…and if we once again reach civilization." James replied.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	68. Chapter 68

What in the World

Chapter 68

James woke up early and not wishing to disturb Leah who was still sleeping soundly carefully climbed out of bed, quietly washed up a bit, dressed, and headed for the deck. He approached Jack who was at the wheel. James could hear the Captain humming some tune that sounded vaguely familiar but was unable to place at the moment.

"Good morning." James addressed Jack in good humor, a smile on his face, the effects of the talk Leah and he had the night before, and what had taken place between them once they retired for the night still enveloping him with a feeling of well-being.

Jack glanced over at James and with a bit of a smirk said, "Steady there Commodore, too much o that sparklin enjoyment of life showin on yer face, especially when given in the company o plunderin pillagin black-hearted banes of your existence such as meself, and your reputation as _The Great Pirate Hunter _might take a sufferin. People will be thinkin yer not serious bout your line o work Commodore."

"I hardly think one smile would accomplish such a feat Captain. And if by some chance it did I'm sure one good hanging would soon reverse any misconceptions anyone might have on the matter." James replied, still smiling and looking pointedly at Jack.

"I see your point Commodore." Jack said a bit uneasy, his hand going to his throat.

"I thought you might." James replied.

Changing the subject Jack asked, "Where's your bonny Mrs. Commodore this fine morning?"

"She was still sleeping. I chose not to wake her."

"Ah then things are going well between you?"

"I fail to see that as any of your concern Captain."

"I'm not tryin to intercede in your personally personal life Commodore, just thinkin there might have been a bit of trouble betwixt the two of you judgin

by the looks on your faces last night."

"Nothing that was not brought to a satisfactory resolution Captain. Everything is fine between us."

Jack patted James on the back as he said, "Well more's the better for that Commodore, seein as you'd not be needin additional trouble heaped at your doorstep so to speak."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing Commodore, it's just we'll be docking at Bridgetown in a day or two and don't see as you need an irate Father and an irate Wife chewin on ya at the same time."

"Leah is not irate, and what in the world would make you suppose Sir William would be?"

Jack flopped his hands around a bit as he said, "Oh I don't know Commodore, mayhaps a little matter of you kidnapping his only daughter, taking said daughter off to who knows where for entirely dastardly and despicable acts and goings on by you to the aforementioned daughter."

"I'm sure there will not be a problem once we explain the circumstances to Sir William."

"Aye, that might work…… if the man doesn't have you shot on sight. That's probably what I'd be doin if it were my daughter. You be sure and let me know how that works out for you Commodore……..course if he does shoot you on sight I guess that will be a bit hard to do now won't it."

James snorted in return, "I do not feel Sir William would lower himself to such an overblown reaction." And after a pause added a bit slyly, "Of course you may also be in danger of being shot on sight by the man."

"And what would make ya say that Commodore?" looking questioningly at James.

"You are, after all, the one who provided the transportation for such a foul, immoral, and abhorrent act to take place Captain Sparrow."

Putting on his pitiful puppy dog look Jack said, "I could always claim ya held a gun to me head and kidnapped me too."

"Yes, well let me know how that works out for you Captain………of course the same reason you might not be able to do such, I would think in this situation, applies to you as well does it not?" James said with a smirk.

"Point taken again Commodore. I'm thinkin it might be better to keep our heads out o sight…. and pistol range for that matter, till the bonny Mrs. Commodore goes and makes peace with the man, and hope he's …….the forgivin sort………and doesn't go to blowin me Pearl out o the water with those cannons of his..…..aye?"

"So it would seem Captain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days passed with a bit of concern showing from time to time on the Captain's face as to what would take place once they reached Bridgetown. As much as he would like to deny it the Commodore's words had affected him more that he cared to admit. He hadn't thought about himself being included in the anger Sir William would surly be exhibiting when they arrived until the Commodore had so kindly brought it to his attention, and had finally made up his mind the best course he could lay in would be to make himself as scarce as possible until the intent of Sir William was fully known. He even went so far as to consider keeping his Pearl well out of range of the cannons at Bridgetown and sending Leah ashore to explain all to her Father in one of the skiffs. But not wanting to have an irate Commodore on his hands as well reluctantly gave up that idea.

He was in his cabin mulling over all possibilities of getting out of this as unscathed as possible, as well as mulling over several bottles of rum when he heard the call from the deck.

"Land Ho!"

"Take me Pearl in slow Mr. Gibbs, and be prepared to get us out of here quicker than quick if those cannons start ta fire at us." Jack said as he came on deck and walked up to the man at the wheel.

"Cap'n?" Mr. Gibbs said questioningly, wondering why Jack thought the same friendly port they had docked in several times before would now choose to fire on them. "Are ya feelin a bit o trouble headed our way?"

"It is a possibility Mr. Gibbs. Irate fathers sometimes do not act in the most reasonable of ways sometimes."

"Is that what we be dealin with here Jack?"

"In all likelihood I would say it is a very good assumption to be makin Mr. Gibbs."

"Knew it was bad luck to have a woman on board." Mr. Gibbs mumbled to himself.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	69. Chapter 69

What in the World

Chapter 69

James and Leah, hearing the call of Land Ho, came on deck and looked at the island coming toward them on the horizon.

Leah squeezed James' arm and said happily, "Oh James we're almost home."

"What would be your insight as to the reaction of your Father upon our return?" James said trying to sound casual but not conveying casual by half.

"Well I'm sure he will be happy to see me." Leah said with a smile, instantly understanding James' concern, but not able to keep herself from the little jibe.

"Indeed!" James said a little taken aback.

"Oh James, everything will be fine as soon as we tell him we are married. I'm sure he's not going to have you shot on sight or anything so ridiculous as that."

"We can only hope." James replied dryly.

"If it will make you feel more comfortable I will go and explain things to him, and after he puts his pistol away you can join me."

"Would I be amiss here in thinking you are making sport of me?"

"Oh James, what would give you the idea my Father would want to shoot you?" and after a short pause added, "Never mind, I know. You've been listening to Jack again haven't you? Honestly James, I would have thought you'd have learned your lesson about that by now."

"So it would seem, however he did on this instance make a valid point. It would not be unheard of for an aggrieved father and your Father more specifically to be quite irate and more at the idea of having his only daughter absconded with, and to act on such feelings when the culprits had the audacity to return to the scene of the crime so to speak. Lesser crimes have been met with pistol shot and the like."

"I assure you my Father is not a violent man. He is always willing to listen to reason. And you are a most reasonable man James. I'm almost positive he will give you the chance to speak before he resorts to firing upon you."

"Why do I not find your words totally laying my fears to rest here?"

"Oh James, you worry too much. Everything will be fine. Just wait and see."

"I would suppose I have no choice but to do just that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the Pearl made her way into the small harbor the occupants of her deck could see a small crowd gathered on the pier awaiting their docking. Jack could make out the tall figure of Sir William standing at the front of the crowd. They were still a bit too far away to make out facial expressions but if the rigid stature of the man standing there meant anything it would not be a pleasant one Jack was sure. At least there were no pistols or muskets at the ready to greet them, nor cannons prepared to fire from the small fort that overlooked them from the high ground, that he could see that is.

Jack swayed over to James and Leah where they stood at the rail, and standing behind them said, "Well Commodore, Mrs. Commodore, seems as if our arrival will be met with a bit of fanfare."

"I thought surely you would have retreated to the safety of your cabin by now Jack, with all the pistol and musket fire about to be unleashed at any moment." Leah said a bit sarcastically as she gave Jack a _look _over her shoulder.

"Ah don't really feel I've the need for doin such at present luv, seein as you're currently standin between me and them as it were." Jack replied giving her a shiny smile and waving his hands back and forth between her and the people gathered on the dock.

"Really Sparrow, hiding behind a woman is hardly befitting the Most Notorious Pirate in the Spanish Main now is it?" James said with a snort.

Jack replied with a bit of a pout, "Not hiding Commodore, just makin sure I'm strategically placed is all."

"Indeed!" James said with another snort.

By the time the Pearl had docked and been tied off Sir William was there. He glared at James as James escorted Leah off the Pearl. Jack followed but made sure he was right behind the Commodore so as to make a less visible target.

"You will explain yourself Sir!" Sir William said in a booming no nonsense tone.

"Father…" Leah started but was cut short.

"Silence! I will hear this blaggard's excuse before I see him locked up to await trial for kidnapping and who knows what other unspeakable crimes against my daughter!"

"Father!" Leah began again but was once again cut short by James laying a restraining hand on her arm. He spoke quietly to her, "Please Leah, I will take care of this." Then turned to face Sir William, drawing every bit of stuffy Commodore-ly bearing he could muster, "Sir there has been no crime committed here, unless you consider love a crime….."

"Do not speak of love when you have so blatantly defiled my daughter's honor. Kidnapping her against her will and subjecting her to untold debauched acts that were no doubt inflicted on her person." Sir James interrupted.

"If you would allow me to continue sir." James said firmly, looking the man straight in the eye and receiving an unwilling nod in return, the glare still plastered on Sir William's face.

"Your daughter willingly boarded the Pearl of her own volition, and was not kidnapped. She could not bear the idea of being separated from the man she loved anymore than that man could bear being separated from her." James paused here to smile at Leah, putting his arm around her as he continued, "I love your daughter Sir, and have made her my wife. We were married aboard the Pearl."

"You what?" Sir William said looking totally taken aback. "You are married?" It took a few minutes for him to process the information that had just smacked him in the face. It took a few minutes for the facts just spoken to rout the thoughts of kidnapping and such that had been there. "You are truly married? There was no kidnapping and the like? You are married?" Sir William repeated looking a bit dazed.

Jack peeked out from behind James, flopped his hands about a bit, and said with a smile, "Aye a marr-i-age, and a fine one I might add, performed the ceremony meself Sir William."

"Well I am at a loss here it seems." Sir William stuttered. "I thought………I was sure………I ah…..I ah…." He pulled himself together then and continued, "It seems I owe you an apology Commodore."

"Not at all Sir William. Under the circumstances it was understandable." James offered.

"I'm havin a thought here, now that we're all feelin more attuned to each other as it were I'm thinkin a drink might be in order. What say you to that?" Jack said cheerily, fluttering his hands about as he looked back and forth between James, Leah, and Sir William.

James snorted and shot him a disgusted look, Leah smiled a bit, relieved everything had worked out, and Sir William said, as he started to turn and head back down the dock, "Yes a drink is most definitely in order here. A fine idea Captain."

Jack stuck his tongue out at James as he started to follow Sir William.

James made a face back at the Pirate, and then took Leah and began to follow also.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	70. Chapter 70

What in the World

Chapter 70

The quartet entered Sir William's study, and the man went immediately to the liquor, poured himself a rather hefty shot, downed it, refilled the glass and downed that one, and refilled it once more before pouring the others and passing them to each person.

"You can not imagine how worried I was when I returned from my trip to find Leah gone Commodore. I had thought her lost. I do think a man of your honor could have waited a few weeks to properly ask for my daughter's hand rather than taking her off as you did." Sir William said with a bit of reproval in his tone.

James choked on his drink. He had not thought about how they were to explain Leah's stowing away on the Pearl, was hoping it would not come up. "I ah…cough….that is cough…er we ah…cough cough….er Leah that cough….."

"It was all Jack's fault Father." Leah interjected giving Jack a _sorry all I could come up _with expression. She had not thought about how to explain her stowing away either, and the fact she was a single female for a while among all those men before she became Mrs. James Norrington. A fact she was sure her Father would be less than happy with. She knew her Father had supposed they had been married as soon as they boarded the Pearl.

"My fault?" Jack said in a highly surprised tone as his head snapped around to glare at Leah, having been just as happy on the side lines of this discussion, drinking Sir William's rum, and not being involved in the least. In a matter of a few seconds Jack had several thoughts run through his mind. He could in fact tell the truth, which he was prone to do a lot more than people gave him credit for. However that choice would probably wind up causing a big _to do_ between Sir William, Leah, and the Commodore, and would no doubt turn around and bite him in the arse in some way. Or he could do what he was good at and make something up that contained a bit of the truth as well as a bit of fabrication, which may not turn around to bite him quite so hard in the arse, at least until a later date when and if it came to light. It would be to his advantage to keep Sir William as a friend, and it would definitely and most sincerely be to his advantage not to be pissin off the Great Pirate Hunter.

"Oh indeed, my fault," and shot Leah a dirty look. Jack turned and gave Sir William a glittering smile and waving his hand about as he swayed back and forth said, "My fault indeed…….because you see….it was….just too… sad to see…the bonny couple……torn asunder…..er taken apart as it were…..er separated from each other………brought a tear to me eye it did. Couldn't bear the thought of the young missy standin on the shore pinin away fer her stuffy….er fine Commodore as he went sailin off without her. Couldn't stand the thought of the sight of that bit of walkin uniform standin there on me Pearl cryin his eyes out all anguishy and dispaired like, and maybe doin bodily harm to hisself or others or _me_ for that matter, or possibly throwin hisself overboard in his grief. You've surely heard how touchy and out of sorts and……babblin and blitherin and downright unbalanced them Naval Officers can become when they are all morose and moody like, go right off the deep end sometimes, do all sorts of barmy things. So I figured it was my duty to be offerin me services in the marr-i-age and honeymoon departments and makin everything just fine and dandy for the both of them, and now here we are, and I say more drinks all around now that we have that all taken care of all nice and square as it were." Jack finished with a flurry of hands.

He received a thankful smile from Leah, she appreciating his help. He received a grimace from James, as he'd made him look like a fool, and a calculated look from Sir William.

"I'm not sure I believe all of your grand speech Jack, but never the less, as long as the ceremony was performed, and _legal_," peering at Jack, "then I am satisfied. I would hope you would have the sense to refrain from doing anything like this in the future."

"Perfectly legal I assure you Sir William. I am after all a Captain of a fine ship, and as Captain can perform………"

"Yes, yes, well shall we adjourn to the dining room and see what Cook has prepared to eat?" Sir William interrupted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack had not planned to stick around more than a day or two. But Sir William had insisted on having another ceremony performed, albeit a small one, and had requested and would appreciate Jack staying around long enough to be a witness. Jack thought about it for all of a few minutes when Sir William asked, and thought it might not be so bad, after all Sir William did stock some of the best rum Jack had ever tasted answered, "I'm good with it."

The ceremony took place a week later, and the morning after Jack made ready to leave. James and Leah walked to the dock with him, Leah thanking him profusely for bringing James into her life.

"My pleasure luv, hope it will continue to be yours." Jack said as he gave James a smirky look, and received a snort in reply. "Sides luv, as long as the Commodore is occupyin his mind with you the less likely he will be occupyin his mind with me."

"I shall be back to my duties before you know it Captain, and I can assure you at that time you will once again be my main concern." James replied with a smile.

"You really need to do something about all that pleasure you get from the thought o hangin me Commodore. Leah, I'm sure if you put your mind to it you could maybe do somethin bout that bloodthirsty streak he lets surface at times, especially where it concerns me."

"Oh Jack, I'm sure you are safe for awhile. I do intend to keep my husband too busy to think about pirates for quite some time." Leah said with a smile at James.

"Indeed!" James said, raising his eyebrows as he smiled at Leah.

"Don't care how you do it luv, just glad for the reprieve." Jack said as he started up the gangplank to the Pearl.

He stopped about half way up and turning suddenly on his heels said in a high pitched tone and pointing at James, "Oye mate! Almost forgot! Don't be goin anywhere, be right back." and swayed off towards his cabin.

James and Leah looked questioningly at each other, but stayed where they were.

The crew had disengaged the gangplank, let loose the lines, and the Pearl was starting to ease away from the dock before Jack reappeared carrying a package in his hands. He gave James a big smile as he tossed the package to him, "No need to thank me now Commodore, just remember the favor next time we meet, savvy?"

James looked from Jack to the package and back again. He stood there looking at the package, a thought beginning to tickle the edge of his mind. The package wasn't very heavy, and wasn't very large either. Surely it wasn't, surely it couldn't be…………. He looked up once more to see the Pearl had cleared the dock and was on her way to open water. He could see Jack standing at the stern smiling and offering a rather grand salute his way. James opened the package, stood there and stared at what it held. He looked once more at the receding ship. "Bloody Pirate!" and then a little softer, "Thank you Captain Sparrow, and be assured I _will not_ forget the favor when we meet again." He offered a salute back at Jack, turned to Leah with a smile, and pulled his wig, in excellent shape by the way, from the wrapping.

"Shall we go home Commodore?"

"We shall Mrs. Commodore."

The End

Reviews are appreciated

5


End file.
